Draco's Web
by E.S. Cruz
Summary: Draco's feelings are growing after a slight mishap happens first year with Hermione. His pride as a pure blood make him cruel in many ways but he's falling for her more every year. Can Draco be someone Hermione can like, or even tolerate—maybe love? Draco's POV throughout the school years.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hello guys this is my first story posted. I have made stories in the past but that was years ago, now I have a fresh account. I hope you will follow and read my stories, I'm excited about making them again. This is taking place in the first year and will continue through out their grade years just so you know. Ill try to update as fast as I can, on to the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others.

**Summery:** _Draco likes Hermione and his feelings are growing over time, but Draco isn't kind or smart, he is inconsiderate, bossy, possessive and jealous. His affection and his pride as a pure blood make him cruel in many ways. Can Draco be someone Hermione can love, or even tolerate? Maybe not, she may just feel like a helpless insect stuck in Draco's web._

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 1: _DoffleDeckers_

Draco watched a spider protect its web from the corner of the ceiling to avoid having to stare at Crabbe and Goyle stuff chocolate frogs in their mouth drinking pumpkin juice almost as if to swallow it without even chewing. The sounds of their smacking disgusted him more than the insect he was watching. The web had a moth stuck in it that struggled violently trying to get free, its thrashing only lead it to obtain its predators attention and become smothered in ropes of pre-made silk. He let out a chuckle catching Crabbes attention to himself, then to the web.

"Bloody hell, doesn't that old hag ever clean in here?" Crabbe said referring to the Slytherins old house elf that gossiped more than she has swiped with a broom. Most likely she was in the girls dorm talking to them about how many cowards were in Griffindor this year.

"That ugly old troll would be better to wipe the walls of the dungeon than to touch the inside of this room with its dirty hands. I cant stand looking at it." Draco scoffed, Crabbe picked up the broom to kill it but he was stopped mid way. "Leave it alone" He snarled stopping him like venom to its victim. "I need something to distract me from your nauseating smacking, It sounds like swine feeding on its last meal" He gestured to Goyle who slowed down after meeting his eyes. "Ugh, I'm going for a walk." Draco got up and headed for the entrance.

"What about the spider?" Crabbe called to him.

"Kill it, and I will turn you into a real pig." The bricks to the common room closed leaving them dumbfounded, but then they quickly decided to scarf down the rest of their snacks before he came back.

Draco made his way through the busy halls all the way down to The Great Hall, shoving students away that wouldn't move quick enough. The tables were being cleaned and the house elfs were putting the chairs and tables away for the day. One brave house elf came up to him with a plate of goodies.

"Are you hungry young master?"

"Ew." Was his only response before he left quickly. The more he walked around trying to find anything to do, the more time passed and bored he got. The halls were quiet now since it was almost after curfew, just before he decided to go back to the comman room he heard a loud squeal that echoed through the hall. He raised an eyebrow and looked around, after seeing no one he was about to leave when he heard it again. He stared in the direction of the noise, then out of curiosity and boredom he decided to see what it was. The halls were empty and the shrieks echoed off the walls making it hard to locate. He followed the minor shrieks to a room, where he heard panicked huffs and a female's voice repeating the same line.

"Oh no, oh this is bad." Then she'd let out a panicked yelp again. He furrowed his eyebrows and pushed open the door. There he saw a girl standing on top of a desk, staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. A pile of smoke was rising out of a broken window. Is she off her rocker? Her hair looked a mess, her face is covered in soot and she was surrounded by open books.

"What are you doing in here?" He demanded walking toward her with superiority.

"It's almost night time and your yelling like a banshee." She raised her hands quickly motioning for him to stop.

"_Shhhh_! Don't move, just hold on for a minute." She said sharply, attempting to get off the desk, then looked up seemingly hearing something.

"Excuse me!" He scoffed walking towards her "Are you giving 'me' orders, do you know-" Just then the door slammed behind him, snapping her attention back.

"...You idiot..." A herd of huge insects came out from a hole in the bottom of a wall as she picked herself back up. He quickly got on top of the desk next to her letting slip a whimper.

"What the bloody hell are those!?" His voice cracked as he kicked the books from the table and watched brown, apple sized looking roaches cover it with little effort.

"DoffleDeckers, they are harmless, but can leave you sick for days. They are usually found on ship decks." She sounded like an encyclopedia, that was his second impression.

"Okay and what are they doing here?" He asked in a shrewd tone.

"I was trying to invent a better way to repeal them for a contest I saw in the Daily Prophet only-"

"Who cares." He interrupted "Just make them go away it's almost after curfew... wait..." He looked at her more closely, making her turn her face away a bit. "Your suppose to be smart, right?" She looked up at him rather confidently as he continued. " I remember you now, you're that Granger girl who always has your hand up in class, not so clever looking now that you're hiding from a bunch of vermin." He snickered arrogantly.

"Looks who's talking" She mumbled, grabbing a old looking book. "I 'have' the book to disperse them here." She waved it at him as he stood up on the desk.

"Then give it to me!" He snatched it away roughly, while pulling out his wand.

"You don't understand-" She started.

"Shut up." He interrupted and opened the book scanning its contents.

"You can't, I've tried." She attempted to snatch the book back, but he turned out of reach and pointed his wand at the group of squirming insects.

"Draco!"

"Accio!" He called out with a wave of his wand. A slight roll happened in the bugs, and the room was almost flooded with DoffleDeckers. " What just happened?" He asked, receiving a sigh from her as she rolled her eyes. Then pulled the book from his hands.

"You can't get rid of them with a banishing charm, they will only multiply." She sat down and opened a new book.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" He retorted, only to be met with a glare. "What?" He snapped. "It isn't my fault! Why does that book say that's how to get rid of them in the first place!?" He demanded while turning his back to her before she could respond. He noticed the bugs collect back into the wall, barley able to fit, and made a quick decision to run for the door.

"Wait!" She called out, being ignored yet again as he tried loudly, but effortlessly to pry the door open, when he saw the massive insects coming out of the hole, scattering and hissing about after hearing the ruckus. Draco quickly pointed his wand and fired a few spells at them, before retreating to the desk Hermione was on. He scrambled on top of it and almost knocked her off, if she didn't grab on to his cloak. With a loud rip, she fell on his legs, hitting her chin against his knee.

"Ouch, that hurts!" He yelled at her "Get off!" she glared, tempted to push him off the desk but refrained herself. After a moment he started to notice they were still multiplying he looked at her for an explanation.

"They also multiply naturally on their own, one became two, two became four then one of them crawled into a hole in the wall over there and started multiplying on their own."

"And I thought you were smart" He kicked a book from the desk then started yelling for help. The insects were no longer able to fit inside the walls hole and were crawling everywhere across the floor. The sound of crawling coming from the walls only tempted Draco to yell louder. She closed her book no longer able to take it.

"If you didn't move we could have made a run for it when you opened the door! Now that I found the reverse spell for the door right here" She waved the book again "we no longer have any hope to get out untouched."

"Your the one who summoned them in the first place Granger" He grabbed a book scanning the pages then tearing its contents out in frustration "if you were as smart as you try to act they'd be gone already, your reading a book over a decade old... What's wrong with that door Granger." He said accusingly. She looked down slightly embarrassed.

"A spell I tried using to get rid of them backfired but I found it now."

"Well isn't that just great." He replied sarcastically and they both fell into a silence. After a few minutes she gave him the book of Rapid Insect Repellents.

"Here, look" She showed him the book then nodded toward the shelf further from them "Its to keep ResterRats from invading, but it might be enough for them not to touch us."

"Well grab it." He commanded. Hermione jeered at him.

"And how am I suppose to get to it, with a floating spell?" She said backhandedly.

"Don't you know one?" He asked in a matter of fact way but she shook her head no.

"We are barley going to learn how later this year" he sighed tiredly and tried to give the book back, but it was shoved back into his hands "Your giving up to quick."

"Excuse me?" He said sharply "'I'm not the one that got us into this, if 'I' got sick and my father found out this was 'your' fault, he'd be furious." He threw the book in the sea of DoffleDeckers in frustration, and she was almost certain he indeed was a idiot "We need to move across, maybe if you jumped" he inquired. Hermione waved once in front of his face to stop him.

"we could use the chairs?" she said losing all hope in him.

"It would be more entertaining if you jumped." he pursed his lips looking across to the red bottle. She ignored him and grabbed a chair.

"I'm going to work my way across to it." she went back to find another chair.

"This is demeaning, your lowering us to muggle standards." He dusted off his robe.

"Whats wrong with muggles" she snapped "Most have a better personality than yours." he looked shocked and then sneered at her.

"Your joking right? ...you must be a half blood." She ignored his remark and started placing the chairs in front of her one at a time till she reached the desk at the other side of the room. He refused to cross the chairs and risk falling so he called over to her from across the room.

"Spray it on something and see if it works!" She grab a statue that was on the desk coating it generously then dropped it into the now sea of DoffleDeckers and watched as they instantly repelled three feet, she let out a sigh of relief. She took a deep breathe and sprayed herself head to toe, front to back. Draco watched her intensely "Hurry up!" He called and she slowly took her first step down, the bugs scattered three feet away just as they did with the statue. Draco waved to hurry so she made her way back over giving him the spray which he took rather greedily. He held his breathe and pulled the sprays handle.

..._poof_...

Nothing came out. "You've got to be kidding me?" he tried over and over again but only bits came out, he then placed his attention to her with a angry stare "If you try to leave here without me, my father will have you expelled from this school."

"Don't worry just stand close behind me and well get out together." She felt some pity since this was her fault, but his personality really did make her want to leave him to be swallowed in the sea of over sized looking roaches. He looked at her suspiciously "Oh just hurry up before I really do leave you." He cleared his throat and hesitatingly positioned himself behind her grabbing her waist almost instantly receiving a vexed look from her.

"I need to or I lose my balance stupid." he looked away his eyes avoiding hers. It became surprisingly quiet as they tried to move together synchronized. Her hair tickled at his nose while he tried to keep his face away 'At least it smells good... its probably cheap though' he thought trying to slowly stay at the same pace as her. 'Or is that her laundry detergent... what if shes so poor she uses laundry detergent and that's why her hair is always so untamed' he eyed her hair till curiosity got the best of him. He moved his head towards hers and tried to take a better whiff. Any other girl would have had strawberrys or something fruity but this was more refreshing. Like... summer rain... no flowers. 'It has to be laundry detergent.' He finalized, his face covered in disapproval 'If her clothes smell the same then it really is it'. He looked at her as she stopped. She opened the book and began going through it unaware of him much to his delight. This would be his only chance to see if it really was what he suspected, he quickly bent down to act as if he was going to scratch his knees.

_Wham_

Her elbow hit his face hard making him stumble two steps from her then letting loose a howl of pain. At that moment he felt a DoffleDecker crawl up his leg. He shrieked in terror as another one ran up , terrified Hermione pointed her wand at the door "Alohomora!" The door slammed open and she grabbed his upper arm to pull him with her out but Draco now having five DoffleDeckers on him was too much in horror that he lost his balance. He tripped on his own feet grabbing at her robe. They landed outside the door while the DoffleDeckers spread out invading open classrooms "Ow... ow!" She repeated as he shook like a dog till the last DoffleDecker ran out his pant leg being repelled by the spray Hermione still had on. He let out a sigh resting the back of his head down on the cold ground. "Get off!" She hissed from below him as he just realized she was still there. His face twisted with shock and he quickly removed himself from above her.

"Why did you hit me in the face?! I-I was only scratching my knee!" He stuttered angrily looking at her with an accusing face, Hermione got up and dusted herself off.

"You should have told me! I was grabbing my wand from my robe, I didn't know your face would be there." She put her said wand back into her robe. Draco looked at her in disdain.

"You're a really unlikable person."

"So are you" she mocked.

"We'll yo-_Achoo_" He sneezed before he could argue with her any further. "Oh no... You're getting sick?" She grabbed his face looking at it closely. This alarmed him but he didn't move, being looked after was a habit and he could feel his dominance resurfacing "No purple dots yet...but your face will probably swell first." He pushed her away angry

"Purple dots? My face will swell? Just how sick will these rodents make you!?" He demanded but she was reluctant to say anything further "Your really going to pay for this Granger." Just then loud footsteps were heard coming from the hall. They both made a run for it but heard the sounds getting closer. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him with her into a enclosure like corner. Professor Snape and McGonagall appeared followed by Filch holding their wands up lighting their surrounding area. Filch had an eager look.

"I just saw hundreds of DoffleDeckers coming out of class 62, the're students out of bed trying to infest this school." The enclosure that was covered in darkness was just enough for them to go unseen only their faces were three inches apart from each others. They tried to stay far from the light illuminating as possible by squeezing to the back.

"Stop moving" He hissed as quietly as possible. Dumbledore appeared and joined in their conversation about evacuating the school to kill all the DoffleDeckers at once. At this point Herimone was moving too much for him to ignore. He looked over angry but seeing her face was blushing almost cherry red and her eyes sealed shut tightly this struck him immensely. He tried to stay still and pretend he didn't see her but it got more embarrassing by the second till finally he couldn't take it anymore and pushed himself out toward the teachers his own face twisted with embarrassment.

"Draco Malfoy what do we owe the pleasure?" Professor Dumbledore announced.

"...Draco, was it you who summoned the DoffleDeckers" Snape chipped in with a disgruntled look on his face. Draco looked back at the enclosed area which was still too dark to be seen with their wands from that distance 'shes going to pay for this.'

"...Yes" he continued to look over toward the area then faced his attention to the ground at thier feet. Professor McGonagall let out a huge sigh.

"Why on earth would you think to do something so foolish?" He thought for a second as Snape eyes bored into him with anger and Filchs smile got wider "It was an accident. There was this contest in the daily prophet for repealing DoffleDeckers and I was wanting to win, but it got out of control." He said avoiding their eyes, he glanced back to the dark space quickly too make sure she wasn't coming out in some noble Gryffindor way. As the teachers argued with themselves about how to deal with the outbreak Filch grabbed Draco by the hood.

"A years worth of detention for him should be well suited or... expulsion." Draco quickly started re-thinking what he did, but Dumbledore pulled Filchs hand away softly.

"Sometimes mistakes happen with the best intentions, I believe we may let this slide" He gave him a slight nod as he glance up in the dark area.

'Don't get the wrong idea you old kook' He thought viciously as the teachers started to lead him back to his dorm. He took one more glance over to where he left, her face popping out of the enclosure was masked in confusion then disappeared with darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**Hello guys me again with the second chapter. I hope you like it! Thank you so much for your follows and reviews!

_This is set before she was friends with Ron and Harry. The book never clarified how long it was till they had to start taking flying classes with slytherins just that they got a notice on their door sometime after they were already taking classes. So I decided to use that time period. Also in chamber of secrets Lucius stated that Draco needed to get his grades up, Draco of course replied that it was because the teachers favored Herimone so this is part of why I'm assuming hes not as smart as her._

_I'm still working on how long each years chapters will be, I don't want to take up to much chapters with their young school life but Its were it all began so I might make the next chapter a little bigger. :)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others.

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 2: _Lavender_

Draco thought over what he had done, not entirely sure he even knew all the reasons why but felt it was likely to his benefit. Professor Snape whispered for him to stay quiet about the incident while they walked back to the common room. You can imagine how disappointed Filch was about Dumbledores decision as for McGonagall, she was seething mad she continued to get on to him 'blimey shut up you old hag' he thought to himself. She seemed to pick up on his discontent and snapped at him.

"Do you know what you've done Mr Malfoy, DoffleDeckers are tricky to get rid of, he should have detention at the least Professor this is not to be taken lightly." Mr Filchs eyes glistened eagerly hearing her, he petted Mrs Norris vigorously adding his opinion.

"In my day, he wouldn't get off with a simple slap on the wrist, he'd lose his wrist for the rest of the year maybe for life if they refuse to return." Mr Filch lips curled with a nasty smile. Draco had to wonder how such a thing was even possible. Dumbledore kept calm and replied with a faint smile.

"Mr Malfoy's intentions were honest I believe, we can pardon him this one time, even if he's not fully aware of the extent of his actions he will learn them soon." Draco couldn't keep the sneer off his face as McGonagall eyed him warily. Draco stepped back into the common room as the teachers left quarreling with themselves on how to get rid of the DoffleDeckers without it going public. From what is sounds like he got away pretty easy thanks to Dumbledore... no, thanks to Granger for being such a coward. He made his way across to the boys dorm room where Crabbe and Goyle were snoring loudly. He changed into his pajamas and buried himself in bed exhausted. Speaking of Granger she must have made it back to her dorm room by now. I bet that girl thinks she is so lucky he smirked. She has a big debt to pay off, having me take the fall she'll probably do anything I tell her to do for the rest of the year out of guilt he smiled smugly 'that must be it' he thought turning to his side. I've just earned myself a Gryffindor slave and if she doesn't do what I say I'll just threaten her with the truth who knows what that little know it all will do to stay in school. "Cough Cough" he cleared his throat making himself comfortable under his sheets, Ill have to go to the hospital wing tomorrow just in case I really did catch something. He drifted off to sleep thinking of how stupid she must have felt hiding behind the enclosure.

The next morning he was surrounded by every Slytherin. Both boys and girls were staring down at him with a mixture of frightened or disturbed faces, even Crabbe and Goyle looked more dumb struck than usual. 'Why are the girls in the boys dorm' He thought irritably kicking the covers away. There were gasps of disbelief and whispering all around him as he moved to a sitting position.

"Wha tish ...everyone ooking aat" He slurred his tongue unable to move, his head pulsed bringing his hands to them quickly. His stomach churned and growled in dismay. Then he realized he couldn't feel his face after a moment of searching. Looking down to see if his hands had fallen asleep he was horrified at how big they were. Pansy Parkinson ran in with Madam Pomfrey and pointed to him distraught.

"Oh no!" Pomfrey gasp covering her mouth upon seeing him. Draco pulled the covers off himself pushing the on lookers out of his way as he ran to the dorms bathroom in a panic followed by the rest of the Slytherins. Slamming the doors open he ran to the mirror and what he found was a monster looking back. His face was swollen, he was covered in purple dots resembling a worst version of Quasimodo.

"M-My face..." Draco squeaked his breathing becoming rapid. 'This isn't happening' he thought another purple dot appearing.

"It's not that bad Draco" Pansy said meekly trying to comfort him. He turned to look at her as if she were an idiot making her take a step back. Then he turned his attention behind her were the group of Slytherins were whispering. His face flooded with anger and embarrassment.

"wha in da bloody ell are you ooking at!" everyone stopped falling into silence "et out!" He yelled as they scattered away quickly. Madam Pomfrey was the only one who still stood there. He turned back to the mirror touching his unearthly face in horror after a moment it seemed she came to her senses. Pomfrey grabbed his arm and started pulling him out the bathroom.

"We need to treat it before it gets worse."

"Getz wose?!" He yelped " how ould tis et any wose?"

"Let's just be glad you haven't started oozing yet"

"Oozin?!"

"Ah... I believe I said to much, ignore that dear" she quickly pulled him out of the bathroom, the remaining students outside flocked away. He covered his face with his hands still in pajamas as they made their way out the common room and through the halls.

'Your going to pay for this Granger...'

In the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey started treating him immediately with potions every hour. Luckily the slim that Pomfrey mentioned never did happen and his tongue swelling went down after three hours but he still kept a towel over his face to hide his beastly appearance when anyone would visit. His parents were informed and the school was now under pressure from the Ministry of Magic to evacuate. The fact that he was involved with the outbreak was being kept quiet by Dumbledore. Around evening teachers started postponing classes for the day keeping students in their dorms till the DoffleDecker specialists arrive. The outbreak of DoffleDeckers was made to be seen as a minor pest problem to the students but DumbleDore was under the accusation that Hogwarts was not sanitary for students. At least that what his father had told him. His mother started calling him non stop saying she was going up to the school but he turned her down knowing how she would react after seeing him. Students that were suspected of being sick were coming and going except for one that stopped at his bedside.

"Granger." He growled "You show your face to me." He attempted to keep his head covered from view. He felt like a monster, not that he cared what she thought.

"..." She looked at him with sympathy silently holding a brown basket in her arms.

"What do you want?!" He yelled but she didn't flinch.

"I'm really sorry..." She responded quietly "Its all my fault... the school... Dumbledore... your face." she said looking down. Draco covered his face again.

"My face is fine." He snarled.

"...but its horrible!" she looked ready to cry.

"Get out!" He yelled angrily throwing a box of every flavored beans at her but missing. The beans scattering to the ground alerted the students attention but before Madam Pomfrey saw her she ducked away from sight.

"I didn't mean your face, I mean the situation... I didn't want to get expelled, I should have just come out after you but I was really shocked at what you told them. I thought you would have sold me out in an instant. I wish I could do something like that." She praised him placing the basket down beside him.

"I should hex you to hell" he said half hardheartedly seeing the basket she brought, he snorted a laugh and added with a smug look on his face "Your face was red when we were hiding, what in bloody hell was that about" he looked around with disinterest.

"Ah, sorry about that..." she scratched her cheek nervously, he pursed his lips eyes drawing to her as she blushed " I couldn't remember if DoffleDecker syndrome was contagious so I was trying to hold my breath." She started to look through the basket and his mouth drew tight face flushing with anger.

Your an idiot, why should I take things from someone that doesn't even know about DoffleDeckers but tries to experiment on them" He snapped not understanding why he was so mad.

"Forgetting isn't the same as not knowing" She pulled out a purple wash clothe and gave it to him. It had a strong smell that floated from it.

"I don't want that" he pushed her hand away.

"Please take it, the lavender on it will help" He recognized the scent 'lavender, that's what that smell on her was, that's a little grandmotherly.' "I read that lavender is good to treat breathing side effects of touching a DoffleDecker so I thought you could use it she grabbed the towel he had been using and replaced it with the purple wash clothe before he could stop her. "I also brought some water from a mountain spring it should help with the swelling and here is some Arnica too." Hermione continued to pull out items explaining what they were for. He had never heard of the items she pulled out. He let the cloth cover the upper half of his face as he grabbed for the spring water. 'So it was worth it, she'll probably do this through the school year if luck has it... to bad she's a Gryffindor, she would be pretty handy in Slytherin' He thought chugging the spring water. "Can't you drink it a little slower it 'was' rather expensive" she sighed.

"How much did you spend for everything?" He asked casually taking another drink. She thought it over carefully.

"Around 150" she replied and he chocked on some of the water in half shock.

"A gallon? Your poor as dirt." He tossed the empty bottle into the basket grabbing another. She threw him an irritated look "Not in gallons, in dollars." she corrected trying to get use to his rude exterior.

"Muggle money? Don't tell me this is all muggle made?" He looked at the bottle in disgust. "My father would kill me. You should do better than handing me a bunch of muggle filth" Her face turned red but before she could say anything further. A sharp pain struck his stomach and he dropped the second bottle of spring water onto himself. She quickly removed it before it spilled any further and grabbed the towel he was previously using wiping it up quickly.

"ll go get Madam Pomfrey... I ...hope you feel better." She said forcefully quickly running off. Not too soon after Madam Pomfrey came to his aid but Hermione did not return. After she placed another pain relief spell on him he sunk back into his bed laying the purple clothe on top of his face. It did help him breath. The school was evacuated the next day. He wasn't sure how bad the DoffleDeckers multiplied but he could hear students talk about where they saw them. The hospital wing was moved outside in a tent that was charmed to be bigger on the inside than out. The students were being checked non stop for symptoms. Four more students had come to rest slightly swollen or sneezing but left after an hour or so. One guest in particular was Neville Longbottom a rather plump boy from Gryffindor that he felt should not even be at Hogwarts. Unlike the others Neville had to stay since he had come in with slim oozing heavily from his pores, it was quite funny actually and since there were no visitors allowed he spent the time throwing beans at him watching them stick until Madam Pomfrey snatched the box away threatening points off Slytherin. Apparently he never even touched one but being in close proximity gave him a reaction. At noon he had gone through all of what Herminone brought. The swelling was now gone from his face but he still had pain spells put on him for the constant on and off stomach churns. At night he kept the lavender scented clothe over his face to help him breathe and the purple blotches stated to fade rather quickly too. Later that night he saw Hermione scan the area around her before she sneaked into the Hospital Wings tent and he quickly ducked under the covers clutching his stomach moaning in pain.

"Did the spell Madam Pomfrey put not work? " Her voice was heard on the other side of his covers.

"Not much..." He groaned.

"I thought they work against viruses but it might not work for everyone... I brought some herb tea" She said regrettably "I would have brought more if I had known, do you need anything else?"

"Yes if you could bring me some chocolate frogs that would help" He replied weakly.

"Absolutely not." She said quickly.

"Why not?!" He snapped at her imprudence pulling the covers from his face. He hadn't expected her face to appeared in front of his, he quickly pushed away falling off the bed.

_Thump_

He hit the floor hard clutching his side in real pain. "So I see your feeling better than your letting on" She looked at him in disapproval but this didn't shock her. He pushed himself back up fixing his hair quickly.

"That's not the point" He snarled "If your here to help, go fetch me some chocolate." She stared at him warily.

"I 'am' here to help but chocolate frogs are going to make you sick you need broth soups" she tried helping him back into his bed but he pulled his arm away.

"I get broth soups everyday, I already have a nurse to help me, I don't need your medical advice, Granger." He turned his back toward her when he remembered his thought from earlier "What if someone saw you in here this late Granger. A goody Gryffindor like yourself sneaking around? Will you tell them your mending poor Draco Malfoy" He was aware what the Gryffindors thought of him.

"...I wouldn't tell them anything, its nobody's business but my own" she handed him the thermal mug she brought. "I don't care what others think of me and it's before curfew so I'm not sneaking around." He snorted a laugh grabbing the mug from her.

"So that's why your here so late because you don't care what others think?" Hermione froze for a moment caught off guard, his mouth curled into a sneer. He caught her in a lie. "No one would care anyways since you don't 'have' any friends... I could tell them you worship me you know, so occasionally I let you fetch me my stuff" He implied it as a favor before nonchalantly laying back down. Hermiones face turned cherry red but he continued "What? You owe me this much anyways. You don't care, right." She pulled the pillow out from behind his back and hit him in the face with it. He looked at her as if she was bat crazy.

"You're the worst. I'm only being nice out of pity" She looked at him piercingly "It isn't my fault you tangled yourself in my business."

"Pity?" he laughed "This filthy muggle made crap your giving me is the only thing pitiful here." He snatched the pillow from her hands, as she looked ready to hit him again. "If your going to be around me you shouldn't carry muggle things. My father would drop dead if he knew I had these, but I will try to stomach it" He uncapped the tea and started to pour himself some.

"I've tried to help the best I could but I think I've wasted my time." She grabbed the tea from him "I'm sorry is the best I can do for you..." He grabbed at her robe to stop her.

"If I tell Dumbledore you'll get expelled." he warned but she tugged her robe away glaring at him.

"Its worse being around you, I thought- no never mind, just stay away from me."

"Your an idiot, Ill really tell him!" he yelled after her "Don't you have any shame... You coward!" Throwing the pillow in her direction as she left. "I got tangled up in her mess," he scoffed "shes the one that set loose the bugs." He turned around to go back to his bed when he realized that he was being watched by Neville who stood frozen at being seen. The plump boy quickly ran back to his bed with his head down hoping he'd let it go. Draco matched forward toward him "Ease dropping are we Longbottom." Neville raised his hands cowering into his sheets.

"I didn't hear anything" He trembled as the blonde approached him. Draco pulled away the covers he was hiding in roughly. "I-I couldn't help it I'm only 5 beds away!" He yelped as Draco pulled out his wand. "I s-swear I didn't mean to, I-Its just when I heard you talking about muggles I felt bad for her and-"

"Its none of your business," He pointed his wand at Nevilles head "why would you feel bad, that muggle stuff she brought was trash."

"Hermiones parents are muggles!" Neville stated trying to get him to understand but he instantly was sure he made a mistake from the look on Dracos face.

"What?" He said pressing his wand to the pudgy boys cheeks his face turning to rage before he could explain Draco repeated himself darkly "What did you just say?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Hello the third chapter is out now, thank you for the support of the last chapter! I really appreciate your reviews and favorites :) they are so inspiring to me. Looking back I wish I would have phrased certain areas differently in the previous chapters but if I don't move on I might take forever to submit the next chapters. Oh well its all about learning as you go. By the way you can expect a new chapter every Sunday or before the week is done just so you get a basic idea of when I'm trying to keep my updates. If I get hit by a car you have to excuse me though lol I've checked this many times but I type on a laptop most of the time so mistakes happen when I slide my hand accidentally over the touch pad. sometimes it just flys over my head though lol one more thing! I'm thinking of changing to a book cover picture instead of the avatar that shows so hopeful no one gets confused ;D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others.

* * *

**Draco's web**

Chapter 3: _Muggleborn_

"You lair!" He barked at Neville making him flinch "...think that's funny Longbottem?"

"But its true, I'm not lying. Why do you think she got so upset for?" He said defensively Dracos' sneer faltered as he thought about this "even if she is why does that matter?" His hand gripped his wand harder his face scowling. In one swift motion Neville was on the ground paralyzed.

"It matters. Maybe you should figure out who your lying to before you open your fat mouth" He pulled his wand away retreating back to his bed. He couldn't let him start this type of lie, if anyone found out she was meeting him after it, the consequences would be unwanted. Neville stayed on the floor for the rest of the night till the hex wore off.

The next morning they were allowed back into the castle and classes continued as usual. Madam Pomfrey informed him that he was allowed to go but he quickly faked a stomach pain and was allowed buy more time. Unlike Draco, Neville begged Madam Pomfrey to let him leave with a heavy heart she let him go with a pair of still swollen hands. Hermione never returned after their argument like he had expected her to. Hes seen more than enough of Pansy Parkson since then 'Hermione really has no shame in mixing me up with her then tries to act as if I'm not her problem.' He thought angrily as Pansy tried to feed him lunch she got from the house elfs much to his dislike.

After two days Madam Pomfrey had to kick him out despite him still trying to forge more fake symptoms and began classes as usual. He found himself anticipating potions the most. After arriving in class he was livid to see her trail past him as if he wasn't there. He glared holes into her back throughout the class until she finally caught his eye, surprisingly he turned away despite himself, all the same she ignored him and pretended she didn't notice. After lunch he followed her out the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him. He could feel a surge of anger throughout him as he caught sight of Neville. That boy just didn't seem to stay out of his sight. Crabbe and Goyle trailed behind him as he blocked their way.

"Look at what we have here guys" he laughed grabbing the the apple Neville was carrying "You mind if I have this?" He took a bite before Neville shook his head no.

"Go away Malfoy" Herimone grabbed Nevilles arm trying to push past him but Crabbe and Goyle blocked her way.

"He told me you are born from muggle filth he did." Crabbe and Goyle snickered to themselves as Hermiones face turned red looking to Neville who in turn looked desperately like he did not want to be there.

"I just said that your parents are muggles and-" Neville started but Draco cut him off.

"Did you hear that Granger, I think we have a confession" Draco smiled looking at Crabbe and Goyle proudly "said he felt bad for her" Neville was about to explain but Herimone put her hand up to stop him.

"I said get lost Malfoy." She looked at him in the eyes coldly and his sneer fell off his face. Both of them were now glaring at each other intensely making Neville very nervous.

"You didn't answer my question." He said irritably.

"You didn't ask one." she mocked making Neville smile before his eyes met Malfoys and disappeared. Draco looked around seeing a crowd start to point in their direction. He couldn't talk to her here or it would be all over school by morning. He hit the snacks from Nevilles hands onto the ground as he walked away. Crabbe and Goyle followed him stepping in the food on their way out.

"Sorry Neville" She said helping him clean it up "if you hadn't of heard our conversation yesterday he would have just left you alone."

"I don't think he leaves anyone alone, after they know him at least." Neville said quietly "...So you really were the one who released the bugs?" she nodded her head yes "So what's going to happen if Dumbledore finds out?"

"He already knows, I told him the morning after." She confessed with a small smile "I felt bad for him though, It really did seem that he was trying to cover for me and he wasn't as bad as we thought. Surprisingly Malfoy is a snake though" her voice dripped with sarcasm. He agreed as they both went to dump the smashed up food in the trash.

"Don't worry I wont tell anyone." He nodded.

Draco stomped down the hall 'what a snake!' he thought vexed 'she leaves me alone in the hospital wing with only a sorry? Whats wrong with her? Does she even care that hes saying shes born from muggles? Is she?' Draco was immersed in his relentless thoughts.

"So Granger has muggle parents?" Crabbe asked him.

"I don't know." He replied sharply.

"My father calls them Mudbloods," Goyle chimed in "...says they are tainting the wizarding world."

" I'm just having a bit of fun. I still have business with Granger so don't say anything to anyone about this." Goyle nodded his head in agreement, Crabbe looked a little less agreeing but out of obligation to Malfoys dad nodded his head too. He wanted to confront her again about her heritage but she was always in a crowd. He didn't want their meeting to be public so he continued to wait and watch, she seemed to be avoiding him he noted. After a few days he noticed that she was talking a lot more to Neville lately. She would sometimes make conversations with the Weasly and Potter but they seemed more vexed by her than Neville did. 'He's annoying me more than Potter is' He thought angrily passing the hall to the library as she helped him with homework 'hes such a disgrace to Hogwarts. Hes so stupid how did he get in here. Probably out of pity.' His stomach started to feel nauseated and his breath drawing short. He pulled out the Lavender clothe she had given him to help himself breathe.

"Whats that?" Goyle asked following behind him.

"Madam Pomfrey gave me it to me to help with DoffleDecker syndrome breathing problems, it hasn't gone away yet." He said angrily stuffing it into his pocket after breathing it in with relief. They made their way back to the common room, as he arrive he saw a notice. 'Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday, Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together. He sighed, looking up at the spider that was still hanging from the wall. It seemed to be hard at work, it has now grown a little bigger than it was before.

Thursday had come and Granger was boring the entire great hall with flying tips she got out of a library book. Neville unlike the others was very interested in what she had to say. It was madding to even look at his face. The morning mail had come and as always he showed everyone at his table the expensive foreign sweets he'd gotten. Draco raised his voice loud enough that even some of gryffindors turned his way, Herimone didn't. She was looking at a small ball Neville was holding with fascinated eyes. He motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him and they made their way over to the Gyrfindors table. He snatched the little red ball from Nevilles hands both Potter and Weasly were fast on their feet. Unfortunately his fun was just cut short.

"What's going on?" McGongalls voice came from behind him.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall Professor." Neville said quickly, Herimone smiled slightly as he dropped the ball on the table in between her and Neville with a scowl.

"Just looking"

Later that week they had flying lessons much to his delight Neville broke his wrist unable to stay on the broom and was sent out of his sight. For a moment he could breathe a little easier without that twits face in front of his. He was going to throw that stupid ball away when noble Potter came in like some Gryffindor hero.

"Give it here Malfoy"

Wasn't there ever enough attention for him he thought seeing the Gryffindors hold thier heads a little higher. He entertained him with a game of fetch and McGongall saw taking him out of class before he even reached the ground. Herimones irritated face was priceless, but all the same she kept her mouth shut.

"Hey his fake parents will probably not want him and he'll be sent back" He reassured her sending laughter throughout the Slytherins.

"Bug off Malfoy." Ron said spitefully making Draco move towards him.

"Stop it Ron, your going to get Gryffindor into more trouble." she said pulling him back "Don't give him what he wants."

"Whats going on here!" Madam Hooch arrived back from the hospital wing. Immediately both Slytherines and Gryffindors started to argue. Madam Hooch blew her whistle five times before they settled down. Hermione and him glared at each other for almost the entire class period, it felt good to get her attention. Later that day much to his disappointment he saw Potter sitting at the lunch table. He was amazed to see him still here since he thought he'd be automatically sent home. His scowl turned into a sneer seeing that they was close to Herimone, there was a way to fix them not being here at all. He sent him and his red headed friend on a goose chase after curfew tipping Filch off that students were planning on destroying the trophy room. Like a leech he was once again at that very table the next day.

"You play dirty Draco, were you afraid to face Harry." Hermiones voice came from behind the book shelf he was looking through. He surprisingly spent his time checking out library books where he looked up new hexs to try on Neville.

"I don't have time to waste on trash." He said grabbing another book "Do I have your attention now? I want to continue what we were talking about that day"

"I don't have anything to say to you that you don't already know" She said turning and leaving. He watched her retreat to a desk of books like she never said anything to begin with. Reluctantly he let it go as there was students still around.

A few days more and he was given a nasty shock that Harry potter was put on the quidditch team. To him this was a sucker punch to the stomach. The famous Harry Potter now was Hogwarts youngest leading star of the Gryffindor team. He had to pull out the purple clothe to stop his stomach from chunning. Everyone had their eyes on Potter now 'I bet Hermiones were too' he bite his lip unable to concentrate in potions. He always found his eyes drifting to her 'is she really forgetting everything.'

"Granger just ran to the bathroom!" Pansy said happily "apparently she over heard Ron saying she has no friends, how pathetic!" she laughed the Slytherin girls followed behind her like flock of sheep.

Draco quickly slipped away from the group telling Crabbe and Goyle he had something to take care of and would meet them later. He made his way out of the corridor and to the girls bathroom. He approached the bathroom his head holding a little higher 'sometimes people have to learn the hard way' as soon as he was in front of the door he stopped. There was heavy breathing and sobbing echoing off the walls he found himself unable to move.

"Who's there?" He heard her voice crack. He turned around and walked back to class later finding out a troll attacked her during lunch and wonder what would have happen if he had gone in. 'Did he let her down. Why should it even matter to him' He thought throwing a librarys book into the garbage.

"Thankfully Harry Potter was there to save her!" He heard a Gryffindor say from across the room.

"Him and that Weasley kid stuck their necks out for her after she wondered off to tried to fight it" another said excitedly. There was conflict between the houses of what really happened. He began to watch her more often after that. She was always with Ron, Neville, and Harry now so it seemed she finally made some friends. 'What a bunch of liars they are' He thought strolling behind them as they laughed. Why is this bothering him so much he had to wonder its been so long since the outbreak that it shouldn't matter to him anymore. All the same he felt wronged but time didn't wait for him. Quidditch season was here in a blink of an eye.

"What is he doing" One of the Slytherins called out. Potter apparently has seizures since he was dancing about the quidditch field like an idiot. He couldn't help but break out into laughter as he swung side to side till he almost knocked himself off the broom. He wished he could see Hermiones face watching the famous Harry Potter now. He was sure it would be the end of him but like a circus performer he got back onto his broom and manage to eat the snitch instead of catching it. He would have found it amusing if the Slytherin team hadn't lost. His eyes looked out toward Gryffindor among the happy faces were Hermione's with a smile that could light a dark room. His eyes darkened following back down to Harry who was holding the snitch as the crowd cheered.

"Isn't Harry Potter amazing" One of the Slytherin girls smiled to the other.

The next couple of weeks were filled with resentment towards Potter and his friends. He didn't bother with Granger, he never felt the need to say much to her expect to mind her own business. It felt more cold than usual this winter. DoffleDecker syndrome seemed like it would never go away. He found himself using the clothe she gave him more often. At times he was sure he couldn't breathe without it. Christmas had come and he packed lightly, he had plenty of clothes at home and he hated a crowded train compartment. On the train he saw a familiar figure with bushy hair pass by. It was Granger with an enormous bag and another hand full of books. Was she seriously thinking of studying over Christmas? He looked at her tiredly seeing her turn into an empty compartment at the end of the hall. Crabbe and Goyle had baskets full of sweets they bought and were busy among themselves.

"Ill be back" He told them quickly closing the door before they could even look up. He walked down the hall swiftly looking around as he entered the compartment she had gone through.

"What are you doing here?" Came her voice furiously behind him. She was glaring standing shocked by his sudden entry. He shushed her as he turned around leaning against the door with relief no one had saw.

"I'm not to sure myself, I usually wouldn't find myself in the presents of a muggle born" His voice dripped with venom. Her eyes were practically slits now.

"Than get out." She hissed.

"So its true then" he said ignoring her "I figured this much...you lack a certain sophistication." He crossed his arms looking around her compartment. It wasnt as big as his and didn't look very comfortable. Her mouth dropped open astonished at how egotistical a person can be.

"Is that all you wanted? Is to tell me that?" She drew close to him making him lean further back "Why are you here?" She repeated angrily and he was at a loss for words. He had been trying to find a perfect time for her to be alone but he forgot why. Why was he here? To get her to confess that she was a muggle born? He already knew that by now. She saw his eyes searching for a response and her shoulders relaxed some "You think that I owe you? Are you mad because of the DoffleDeckers?" He looked up his head working over time for an answer to come to him. He wasn't mad.

"No I'm not" He replied honestly.

"So do you want to threaten me" She asked "Dumbledore already knows it was me."

"I know" He replied honestly again.

"...then what are you doing here?" Her voice was now masked in confusion "What do you want?" He looked at her silently still unable to answer.

"I on the other hand I want to thank you." Hermione said with a softer more apologetic voice, she turned away from him. Perhaps shes unable to look at him without saying something negative, still it was nice to hear her voice talk to him without annoyance in it. It was like in the hospital wing "truthfully if it wasn't for you, I would have never been able to make friends... I'm a little less of a coward now" He felt the heaviness in his heart become softer.

"All Gyrffindors are cowards..." He said unable to give a proper response without feeling weird. He regretted it as her breathing quickened and she seemed about to cry. He reached out to her not wanting to miss this moment he remember the feeling he felt when he left her to cry, his fingers were almost touching her hair and he could feel his heart beat quicken.

"Harry... Hes not a coward." his fingers retracted quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Hello the forth chapter is out! I do have news that some might not be please with. I will be switching my story to T rated, since the story doesn't seem relative enough at this point and I'm not entirely sure it will be. Hopefully this doesn't change your opinion of the story though! Thank you so much for your reviews and favorites as always! I no longer have a laptop though! :'(

_I am going to spend time on each school year, but the chapters on it might vary :)._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others.

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 4: _Lovesick  
_

"Him and Ron saved me when I was being attacked ...they were very brave" said Hermione wiping her eyes.

"Potter? Please." He scoffed bitterly his hands clenching to his side "If you think the famous Harry Potter is someone special, you are as stupid as the rest of the Gryffindors." She turned to him as if he had magically grown two heads. "Potter just likes the attention he gets from causing trouble and the weasley probably thought he would get some cash out of it. Everyone knows he needs it."

"There's more to Harry and Ron than you think." She said looking him up and down as he transformed "Do you have a screw loose or do you suffer from mood swings" His eyes gave her a look of resentment and mimicked her action.

"Maybe a screw loose."

"...Get out." She said angrily. He opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off "Out." He bite his bottom lip before turning around to take his leave. He slammed the door open as nearby students turned their head in surprise.

"Being with the famous Potter wont make you anything less than what you are, muggle filth." He spat out before slamming it shut. Relief. His outburst towards her gave him some tension realese. He looked up to see Neville standing outside the booth with a confused and worried expression. He ignored him as he saunter back to his train compartment. He opened the door where Crabbe and Goyle had nearly finished the baskets they brought.

"Where were you?" Crabbe asked chewing on a still moving chocolate frog.

"I took care of some unfinished business" He said simply and Crabbe nodded understanding. Much to Goyles confusion. 'Potter a hero in your eyes... stupid Hermione' he thought all throughout the train ride.

When the train stopped he watched Hermione carry her books and bag off. He could feel his heart become unsettled by her again and moved quickly to get her out of view. He pushed his way through creating a chain reaction that caused her books to drop. Crabbe and Goyle snickered to themselves as she picked them up angrily. He didn't see her face but he could feel her eyes glaring at him as he left the platform. He wanted to look back just to make sure she wasn't hurt but he quickly masked any traces of it as he saw his parents were waiting. Lucuis was standing tall looking around at the muggles with a cold stare. His mother Narcissa ran to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders to shield him from the cold as if he would freeze at any moment.

"Oh darling its good to have you back" She said beckoning him to their limo. Luicus trailed behind them with his head holding high as he gave him a nod hello.

"I trust your grades are coming along fine" He said opening the door to the limo. Draco grunted in response since there was no good way of saying that they were not. His mother threw Luicus a vexed look grabbing Draco's bag.

"Don't pressure him dear, I'm sure your doing magnificent" She said rubbing his back as he got into the vehicle. She put the bags inside first before going in herself. Lucius followed tapping at the drivers window with his cane.

"Lets hurry home, Olin" Lucius told the chauffeur sternly, Olin gave them a nod before speeding out.

"So tell me Draco has anything new occurred at all?" His mother asked "..anyone you've taken a liking to maybe... your eyes look awfully doleful" She said staring at him with interest.

"No." He said curtly turning away from them.

"They are a pure-blood, right Draco?" Lucius said eyeing him warily and he felt himself tense "It would be a shame if you were seen with a half blood. With all those filthily Mudbloods around you can't be sure anymore, I hope they are from Slytherin. You wouldn't want to attract unwanted attention otherwise." His mother nodded in agreement.

"Do be careful my dear" She hugged his shoulders "make only the best of bloods"

"I told you there's no one."

Christmas break felt like the longest it had ever been. The expensive gifts and glorious food couldn't feel this longing to be back at school. His mother was keen to notice this as she tried to corner him into telling her who was on his mind at any chance she got. Their house elf Dobby smelt the worse hes ever smelled, now being able to identify him before he came into a room.

"I can't dear, its your fathers orders. If you suggest it to him now I'm sure he would accidentally drown him."

"Then let him, I can't stand it anymore!" He clenched his nose at the elf who came in, his face dirty and hands covered in bandages holding a tray of food. His mother mimicked him slightly trying to mask that it bothered her.

"Dobby has brought some food for young master" he raised his bandaged hand to feed him.

"Argh, get him out before I throw him out." Draco yelled causing Dobby to yelp in fear. The elf quickly turned running back to the kitchen. "I can hardly eat the food here if I know it was prepared around him. Why other than fathers pleasure do we keep him? Let him go somewhere far from my sight." His mother reassured him that she would talk to his father about it and had one of the hired servants to make more food. In truth father was the rightful master of Dobby so he couldn't throw him out even if he wanted to, and he wanted to.

His stay at home was short lived much to his delight. Although he was lavished in gifts, food and servants, he would rather be at school. He couldn't help but miss that bushy headed banshee. This feeling was foreign to him and he was sure he hated it but the joy of seeing her board the train once again was unfounded. He watched her greedily, following behind as she walked onto the train. Although he was sure nobody was watching his eyes would sweep the area from time to time just in case. Crabbe and Goyle had not showed up yet and he was happy to have their lurking eyes out of his business. She turned to the compartment she had been in the last time and he took a peek inside as he strolled past. 'I can't go' he finalized with himself turning away. As he turned he saw Neville in front of him. He jumped at the sight feeling he had been caught red handed.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked him nervously, Draco's heart was racing. He pushed him out the way and continued to his booth. He knew Neville saw him twice and was going to open his mouth, he couldn't help but feel unpleasant. 'Why am I panicking' he thought trying to focus 'whats wrong with me, I didn't do anything'. He pulled out the lavender clothe from his pocket to help him calm down but stopped 'I cant be-'

The door slide open interrupting his thoughts. Crabbe and Goyle came in out of breath and he quickly stuffed the clothe back into his pocket. The train ride was the longest he had ever felt. When he was back at school he couldn't concentrate in classes, luckily for him Snape was very flexible. He allowed him to make up anything he did with the promise that he would try harder. The spider from the common room had disappeared, and he was stuck listening to the sound of Crabbe and Goyles eating once more. Many times choosing to walk the halls instead. Harry, Ron, and Hermione where very close to each other recently much to his disdain. They would talk quietly to each other and stay in the library a lot more often. It drove him crazy when he would repeatedly try to talk to her alone she wouldn't let him slip one word, he felt this was very passive aggressive and it would pass.

"Are you planning on doing something to Hermione?" Neville asked but then looked frighten seeing Crabbe and Goyle stare menacingly "...I-I've seen you staring, your always looking at her-" Draco pulled out his wand and put it to the boys throat to make him stop. Goyle eyed Draco with suspicion.

"Shut up." He hissed feeling the tension build from the others behind him. He glanced back his heart beat quickening seeing a crowd of Slytherin start to watch "...do you mean that filthy muggle born... I forget her name?." He said cooly hoping he would catch the drift.

"Herimone, she visited you in the hospital" Neville whispered, and Draco's faced turned red with rage. He continued talking about Hermione and him on the train oblivious to his surroundings.

"_Locomotor Mortis_" Draco hit Neville's legs with his wand as the Slytherins faces changed from curiosity to amusement seeing Neville bounce around "I've been wanting to try that spell on someone" He laughed along with the other Slytherins "Maybe I should make his brain bigger now, so I know what he's talking about" He pointed it to his head and Neville hopped his way out to the corridor to scared to stay near him. He took a deep breath his heart slowing down as the crowd dispersed laughing among themselves.

"So what was he talking, what happened on the train?" Goyle asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I just needed to shut her mouth about the DoffleDeckers I released" He whispered to him seriously as his eyes opened with shock.

"That was you?" Goyle said his eyes widening.

"Yes, now quiet before anyone hears you." He snapped looking around. Goyle scoped the area with a stupid grin "I've told Crabbe about it."

"Is that filthy muggle born trying to talk?" Crabbe said to Draco who turned to him in annoyance.

"Your the one talking an awful lot lately." He said and Crabbe nodded his head apologetically "Ill take care of it, so stay out of my business for now." It was thanks to his father that these two were like his body guards, but at times like this it felt suffocating. Like an extra pair of eyes to watch him.

The quidditch game against Hufflepuff arrived for Gryffindor. Draco took his seat behind Hermione, pleasantly enjoying the view. He couldn't help himself, everywhere she went he would find himself lurking by. Was this the kind of company that a muggle born kept? Surely she could do better. He watched the weasleys yap away to her and she would talk back enthusiastically. Why did he sit here if he was just going to upset himself. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and thumped the back of Ron's head.

"Oh sorry didn't see you there" He grinned at his irritated face, but he brushed him off "Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?" The group continued to ignore him, not that he cared for their attention. He just wanted hers. She was very intensely watching Potter again. He continued to try and get her to take notice at the expense of Ron and Neville but her focus was mesmerized even after a fight broke out. Neville's attempt to join in the fight was almost sad leaving him and Ron to strangle eachother. Hermione who was right in front of him took no notice. She was watching Potter once again cheering happily as he caught the snitch. He bite his lip angrily looking down at the Qudditch field.

His time was spent mostly wondering around the group bitterly, Hermione was hardly ever alone. If and when she was it was mostly her dodging corners or glaring as he made a remark around Crabbe and Goyle. He started to feel happy that he was acknowledge enough for her to look at him, however much despise it held.

"What do you want Malfoy" Hermione asked from behind the bookcase "If you think I don't notice you-"

"Oh, you do?" He interrupted smiling mischievously.

"Yes stop it, your starting to irritate me." She said pulling two books from the shelf.

"Maybe I like to irritate you."

"Go harass someone else." Her eyes locked onto his "or do you get your kicks off harassing a filthy muggle born like me?"

"Hm, that might just be it" He said thinking it over seriously, Herimones mouth dropped in disgust.

"You. egotistical. little." She looked ready to pop, did he say something wrong? Just then all the books in the library came flying off the shelves. She stomped off with only the two she had grabbed. 'So she hold grudges' He pulled the book off his head as students everywhere looked around curiously.

In Herbology he discovered Potter and Weasley were helping Hargid with a dragon. They were trying to drag Herimone into it when he overheard. She never made much trouble before she met them. They were persistent but Hermione refused. 'The famous Harry Potter sure is a delinquent' I bet he could get into a lot of trouble harboring a dragon on campus. At break he ran down to the game keepers hut to make sure he was not being duped. After he saw it, and Harry saw him he ran his way back to the common room. On his way he heard a voice.

"They could get into a awful lot of trouble, a dragon on campus?" He looked around to see no one.

"Who's there?"

"You could catch them. With the dragon. Expel Potter and Weasley from school... You hate them, don't you?" He felt a cold chill run up his spine. Who was talking to him. He looked around frantically until he saw Nevilles retreating form. No it couldn't have been him, it wasn't his voice. He quickly ran back to the common room without another glance.

It could have been a ghost... Peeves! Doing a voice interpretation. He wouldn't put it past him. Whoever it was, they were right. Sure it was petty, but did he really care? Hermione would be down but she would get over it, eventually. He decided he would do it and later that night he snuck out the common room quietly and swiftly made his way down the hall. His head filled with anticipation as he dashed around the corner.

"Mr Malfoy!" McGonngalls face turned scarlet red and his heart dropped, she grabbed his ear and he yelped in surprise.

"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you."

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter's coming he's got a dragon!" He tried to explain his chance blown.

"Don't you lie to me Malfoy! Is it a habit for you to go sneaking off at night? I shall see Professor Snape about you Malfoy!" She continued to pull his ear all the way to her study. It had never occurred to him that he may get 'himself' into trouble. He didn't think this all the way through...

"But professor!"

"No buts Malfoy, you will be speaking to Snape tomorrow."

In the morning he was almost too depressed to get out of bed. Cheering roared throughout the common room as he tried to go back to sleep. He reluctantly decided to make his way out of the dorm.

"Slytherins are now in the lead for the house cup Draco!" Pansy said happily "All three of potters friends were caught sneaking out at night!"

"All three?" He asked his heart stopping.

"Yes! The red head, that smart girl, and the fat boy was with him!"

"Are they expelled?" He asked not sure he wanted the answer.

"They should have been." She said not seeing his sigh of relief. That is the last time he will listen to strange voices. It had to have been peeves playing jokes again 'I bet he got a good laugh out of it to.' Although he lost points for Slytherin nobody seemed to care that he was also out that night, or even noticed. Potter was the center of attention yet again, but now as the number one hated person in school. Professor Snape didn't let him slide as he had thought he would.

"Sneaking out at night is becoming a bad habit, Draco" Snape said holding him after class "Can you tell be why you were wondering about this time"

"Harry Potter had a dragon, sir" He replied honestly "I simply thought he should be exposed for it."

"Ah, mister Potter... I wouldn't put it passed him." Snape said surprising him. He was sure he wouldn't have believed him just like Mcgongall. "Even if that is true you should have told one of the teachers earlier, I would have been happy to take a look for myself ...It would be wise not to mix yourself up with Potter."

"...Potter stole something that I've grown rather fond of" Draco continued almost as if he couldn't stop himself "I can't just not mix myself with him."

"And why haven't you reported him?" Snape asked quickly.

"Because it isn't mine... me, compared to the famous Harry Potter. " He said bitterly. Snape sat down understanding the situation.

"Just like his father, that Potter." Snape hissed to himself.

"Sir?" Draco couldn't understand him.

"Go on..." Snape said with a vexed look.

"I'm sorry sir. If I do not want to shame my father, I can't." His eyes dropped to the floor. Snape gave him a faceless expression his eyes looking through him like a book.

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was young," Snape nodded his head toward the door to dismiss him "If there comes a time you would like to talk." Draco nodded and took his leave. Snape had become increasingly cold to Harry, more than he usually was after that.

When the time came he had to carry out detention together with the group. The forbidden forest came as a surprise. He will unforgettably remember seeing a monster drinking dead unicorns blood for the rest of his life. He swore to himself he would never do something so stupid again. Hermione face was pleasingly fixed with worry, although it changed after she learned he left precious Potter behind.

"You wont help me study for my O.W.L.S, since I didn't get eaten by a monster?" He hissed from behind the book shelf.

"There is many more reasons Malfoy" she scoffed looking around "Go away before someone sees you."

"I'll tell them I'm forcing you. If I fail what will I tell my father?"

"I don't know, I don't care."

Luckly he manage to pass 'no thanks to her' he thought slumping in his chair. After testing he was shocked to learn that Dumbledore ended the year awarding Gryffindors the house cup. The head master favored Harry and his friends he knew this, but even when they broke all the school rules and put themselves in danger? Potter ended this year like he came, as a Hero to all. Loved by all.

It made him sick.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** I feel like I change something every time I post a new chapter lol. This time I'm changing my Pen Name just thought I'd give people a heads up. Lots of love for you guys! :) Thank you so much for your continued support! Here is my newest chapter, I'll have another next Sunday or sooner (most likely Sunday though because I no longer have a laptop)!

_I might be changing it back to M depending where the story goes. In my head though I put it down for a reason but I am no longer sure it would be pass T. I'm funny like that, I just don't want to label something till I actually know. You know? lol well see._

_It is in Draco's POV sometimes Hermiones too, I thought about AU but I kind of like staying in the story line. I will be switching back and forth between movie and book though. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others.

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 5: _Nothing to hide_**  
**

His summer break could only be described in one word... long. The name Harry Potter and Granger slipped out his mouth more than the days of summer had gone by.

"Harry Potter thinks he owns the whole school, everyone thinks he's go great. If he's so great why does he keep Granger as company? Morons all of them." He scoffed stabbing the egg on his plate.

"Can you re-frame from talking about Potter and that Mudblood at the table Draco, I am trying to eat." said Lucius annoyed.

"Draco, not today." His mother rubbed the temples of her head wearily "Honey your fathers going to take you to Diagon ally today to pick up your school supplies."

" I have something that may cheer you up." said Lucius picking up the Daily prophet.

"A gift?" He asked enthusiastically.

"A new broomstick." He said curtly; Draco noticed a small worn out diary in front of his father "now, hurry and eat."

"Whats that?" He asked going to pick it up before his father took it from the table and slid it into his pocket.

"Hurry and eat."

After breakfast he rushed upstairs and quickly changed into his new robes. 'I bet Granger can't wait to get back to school' He smirked to himself as he fixed his robe 'always stupidly running around with books in her hands, you think she'd take care of herself more'. He pulled out the lavender clothe that was in his dresser stuffing it into his pocket. Everything needed to be perfect, he needed to be perfect. Some time passed before his father called him down.

"Are you done?" Lucius said impatiently having told him to hurry.

"Yes."

"Where are your bags?"

"Oh, I forgot to pack them." He said sheepishly.

"We are traveling by floo powered and you took an hour to... fix your hair." Lucius looked at his sons neatly slicked back blonde hair, not a single one was out of place.

"There is no way I'm going by floo powder now!" Draco bellowed.

"Narcissa." Lucius growled to her.

"Dear, it's his first day back. Leave him be." She said moving to Draco "He's glowing brighter than a Wand-Lighting Charm." She fixed his upper robe and Draco grinned broadly at her.

Lucius walked angrily down the side walk out of Borgin and Burkes after talking to Mr. Borgin. They had to travel by broom which was a lot slower than floo powder. His father was not to happy with him, he seemed in a hurry today. They passed by Gringotts and from the corner of his eye he saw Hermione through the window. She looked almost the same as she did last year, he started to grow anxious.

"Ah, don't we need to withdraw some money?" He asked slowing his pace.

"Later, Draco" he dismissed as they made their way down the busy street. Draco reluctantly followed losing sight of her with a disappointed look on his face, until he saw Quality Quidditch Supplies. The new Nimbus 2001 was at the window. They entered the shop and he quickly went to the model that was displayed eyeing it eagerly. He could image how this would look in his hands compared to Potters 2000. His smile faded 'what is the point, he's was not on the Quidditch team. 'Potter is still a step ahead' he gripped the clothe that was inside his pocket like a stress ball.

Draco and his father left the shop broom less, apparently they had to wait for the shipment to arrive. 'What a horrible shop, they don't have one single broom to just give him?' His father refused to let him take the display, to top it off the shop keeper acted as if his father had bought a dozen.

"What a waste of time" He muttered under his breathe scanning the streets hoping to get another glimpse of Hermione. Was there a way he could sneak from his father and talk to her alone.

"Looking for someone, Draco?" His father asked. He shook his head and tried to stop himself, but occasional he found he was doing it again.

They made there way through the stores picking up supplies on the list; they stopped at Flourish and Blotts. The shop was overflowing with wizards and witches. Apparently some big shot was in town named Gilderoy Lockhart. He pushed his way into the store as everyone whisper excitedly. 'This is ridiculous!' he thought bumping into a stack of books.

"Let's just get what we need and get out!" He snapped but his father told him to wait at the top of the stairs till he got back. Despite his protests he walked his way up. Since he was alone this was a good time to look for familiar faces. He let his eyes roam through the upstairs crowd ignoring the arrival of Lockhart.

"Harry Potter!" One of the girls said excitingly to their friend. He felt like a vampire who was just sprayed with holy water. 'Ugh, thats the last name or face I want to see here' he leaned over the railing and watched Potter smile slightly as the cameras went off. His eyes scoped the room and there he spotted her, smiling dreamily up to Harry. A surge of anger shot through him as he watched Lockhart display Harry proudly, lavishing him with gifts. Lockhart finally let him go and everyone's hero tossed the books he received into another girls cauldron like charity. Draco couldn't stop himself from marching up to him.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter," He said "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." A little red headed girl jumped in glaring at him angrily.

"Leave him alone!"

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" The girls face went red, and he couldn't help but feel disappointed it wasn't true. Hermione soon arrived with Ron who was fast to talk about his famous friend being here. Despite the hostility he couldn't help but notice she seemed to brighten at the sight of him, until she noticed the mood. It didn't take much to get a reaction from Ron. It's amazing how just a few words could make an entire group look ready to kill him, he had a gift. Things looked to be going down fill really fast until Auther Weasley arrived attempting to break the group up.

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley." Lucius appeared behind him having returned. Despite his fathers 'oddly' aggressive behavior he was relishing every moment he made the Weasleys more uncomfortable, that is until he looked up towards Grangers parents.

"The company you keep, Weasley ... and I thought your family could sink no lower." There was no time to think about it; Mr. Weasley swug at his father. He wasn't sure if he was proud or ashamed, odd as it may sound his father never made a scene long enough to get into a fight. He didn't know how to feel as they left the shop seeing Grangers parents looking terrified as his dad and him made there way down the street.

"Disgusting." His father shot at them. Draco kept his head down not looking towards them. He didn't want the beginning of his first day to start the way it did; It was a nightmare. There was no way Hermione would talk to him, he wasn't even directing anything to her, it was his fathers fault. "Make sure to stay away from that Mudblood, Draco."

"Of course!" He lied. There was no way he could leave her alone.

Draco waved goodbye to his father and slipped through platform 9 3/4. Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for him outside the train. He took a deep breathe, It was time to go back to Hogwarts.

On the train ride he decided to use to restroom, on his way back he realized there was only one person, in one of the compartments. Herimone Granger. It was to perfect, where was Potter and Weasley? He looked around quickly and made his way in.

"Get out." She said immediately not looking up from the book she had been reading; Voyages with Vampires.

"Nice to see you too, Granger." he pulled the window blind shut and she closed her book. "Are you still mad about what happened at the bookstore... Where is Potter and the Weasley?"

"Get out." Her wand was pointing at him menacingly.

"Why are you even mad?" He asked ignoring the wand.

"Seriously, Draco," She said not entirely sure how to phrase it "haven't you caused enough trouble. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh forgive me if I insult your precious Potter." He spat taking a seat on the opposite side of her. He moved her wand from his face like he would bat off a fly then looked around, once again disappointed at the size of the compartment. "So should we be expecting them, anytime soon?" He asked and she pursed her lips looking around. He snorted a laugh "Don't tell me they missed the train?" Her face went bright red and he laughed some more setting his feet on the other side comfortably "Brilliant."

"Just get out." She kicked his feet off.

"Come on Granger, you should be proud to have a pureblood like me around." He boasted turning to lay his feet across his side. She stuffed her wand into her robes glaring at him.

"Ron is a Pureblood."

"The Weasley's are a disgrace."

"Why's that?"

"Because- you know" That was close, he had to stop it from slipping out his mouth "They are poor and -just forget it."

"Ah, because I'm a Muggleborn. Right?" She asked annoyed. He tried to explain himself but was cut off. "-I don't want to hear it Draco. Just go."

"Its not like you don't know it." Malfoy picked himself from the seat moving towards her "I had a lot of time to think over the summer. I'm okay ...with this."

"What is 'this'?"

"You know... talking."

"What makes you think 'I' want to 'talk' to you?"

"It seems like you haven't told your friends much about last year, Granger. " She turned red and he knew he struck gold "I'm assuming, you don't mind me either." His heart beat quicken when she didn't reply "I take it, no?"

"Take it any way you want." She said moving out of his way "I'm not hiding anything. I have my reasons just like you. Besides, Harry and Ron are pleasant company compared to yours."

"Really? Your expectations can't be that high."

"They are my friends. If you think I'll just let you insult them, your wrong."

"Friends, right." He remembered seeing how she stared at Potter at Flourish and Blotts. He straitened himself up heading towards the door trying to remain calm. "I have to go, they will start looking for me."

"Then why do you bother Draco?" She asked grabbing the book she was previously reading."I know your trying, I know you were trying last year. I'm just wondering why."

"I wonder why myself," He said coldly "maybe if your lucky I will become sane." she glared at him and he bite his tongue. He quickly added a nod to his goodbye happy that she rolled her eyes continuing her book. He smiled broadly at her and she turned beet red.

_Flash_

There was a kid in the hall taking pictures. He slammed the door shut 'How annoying' He thought hitting the kids camera out of his way. He couldn't say this was a good day, but it wasn't bad. It started to become very hard to distinguish between good days and bad days since he met her.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron were still nowhere to be seen; he hoped they wouldn't come at all. This was false hope because the very moment students entered the great hall they started talking about Harry Potters arrival. They were going wild about how he crashed a flying car into the Whomping Willow. He was pleased to see Hermiones wasn't impressed with this news, but then again nether was the Weasleys. The first years were sorted into their houses but Potter and Weasley were still not at the Gryffindors table. It was during their feast that everyone started to whisper about it.

"I heard they are going to get suspended!" said Pansey.

"I heard Snape caught them in the hall" another male Slytherin said excitedly.

"Knowing Dumbledore, they'll get off with a slap on the wrist." He said biting into his ham. Of course he was right, he expected no less from Dumbledores favorite but he didn't care anymore he only had one person on his mind. He looked across the tables watching her talking to Neville but it was too loud for him to hear, it was infuriating. At that moment she looked up towards him and he quickly snapped his head down.

The spider that was left last year is now the size of a fist. It made him wonder if the common room ever had maintenance. The morning mail arrived and Potter and his friend were back at the Gryffindor table. It was no surprise, he showed off the sweets he got imported from the witch shop in France to his fellow Slytherins but then dropped it into his goblet startle by a shrill voice.

RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR!

Ms Weasley voice rang out the red howler shaking the tables. The red head tried to sink as low as he could trying not to be seen by the hundred of eyes staring at him. Draco was dying with laughter, this was going to be an amazing day.

"You think if I send Ron's mom a fake note from Dumbledore she'll come up to the school?" Draco said behind the bookshelf.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione hissed on the other side.

"Come on, its funny... _I am absolutely disgusted!_" He mimicked Ms. Weasleys voice, pretty we'll at that. A smile appeared on her face but she quickly cleared her throat removing it "That is really immature." She said grabbing the first book in front of her and leaving. He smiled broadly at her back as she sat at the table. She occasionally made short conversations with him across the library's book shelves. He didn't know why, but it didn't matter.

The next day Harry Potter was giving his autograph to a small Gryffindor name Collin. Funny kid he is to call him jealous when Crabbe could probably break him in a second. His impression of Ms. Weasley once again had her ducking behind her book trying not to laugh.

"You don't expect me to keep my mouth shut every time you start a fight with Ron and Harry?" He didn't expect it but he was hoping. "They are my friends, Draco."

"Why should I care?" He scoffed "Come on, Autographs?"

"It wasn't his fault, it was Colin asking him for it."

"I'm sure he wasn't loving it." He said sarcasticly pretending to roam through the books. "...maybe you should check that kids camera"

"That's an invasion of privacy." She said also roaming through a book."...Why?"

"When I left your train compartment he took a picture..."

"Was I in it?" she asked not looking up from her book.

" The door was open... And those pictures 'will' be moving."

"I wouldn't worry about it... You will just say you were annoying me, right." Hermione closed the book about to leave but his hand shot out to her robe between the shelves. "What?" She hissed.

"Did I 'look' annoyed to you?" he asked and her face went red.

"I'll delete it." She pulled her robe away roughly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone I am back with chapter six! Thank you guys for the reviews, your follows and favorites. Most of all just for your reading. I might be making short stories on the side because ideas keep popping in my head and I'm getting antsy. (changing something again but you won't notice lol) so if you see I posted something new other than Draco's Web don't think I'm abandoning it ;) oh if you like draco and Hermione music vids check out my profile I'm starting to make them too lol

**Disclaimer:** I do not own harry potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others.

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 6: Intentions

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor portrait hole. 'How did I find myself in this situation... I should have just ignore him. Why? Why am I talking to him.' she thought waiting at the entrance. The fat lady was too busy talking to the portrait beside her to even notice she stood there. 'Its Malfoys fault for coming into the compartment! I must be out of my mind. I am out of my mind.'

"Wattlebird...Hello... Wattlebird!" She huffed but the fat lady didn't turn to her, instead she held a hand up telling her to wait. "You have to be kidding me?"

"What's going on?" Harry said coming up behind her.

"She won't let me in."

"Hello!" He called waving his hands in front of her. "Wattlebird... Wattlebird, Wattlebird Watt-! "

"Okay! -How rude" The portrait hole opened and they both made their way in sharing a knowing stare. Ron and Neville sat at the common room table talking about Professor Sprouts mandrakes.

"Hey Hermione where have you been?" Ron asked.

"In the library studying of course." She said placing both books on the desk and his eyes widened at the size. "Has anyone seen Colin?"

"I think Lockhart is pressuring him to take his pictures, mental he is. " said Ron

"He is not." She said blushing furiously. Ron rolled his eyes amazed that someone can be so blind. They spent the rest of their time in the common room joking about starting Harry a fan club much to his discomfort. Neville had taken this too seriously much to Harrys shock. He had explain to him why this wouldn't be a good idea. Colin arrived before curfew and Hermione eyed his camera eagerly.

"Hello, Harry!" Colin said dumbstruck.

"Hello Colin..." He replied tiredly, she didn't blame him since this was the fifth time today Colin stood in front of him as if he were a god. Ron broke the awkward moment with a yawn and exclaimed he was going to bed. Harry immediately agree following him up the stairs.

"Night Hermione!" They both called.

"Oh, Colin, your camera." She started but she saw neville was still there.

"Do you want to see the pictures I took?"

"Ah, no. Nevermind I have to go to bed too, there is a test tomorrow. Night."

She waited in bed, keeping her self awake by re-reading Lockharts book: Wandering with Werewolfs. This was her third night staying up since she's been studying extra hard for Defense Against the Dark Arts. At four she dragged herself out of bed and headed out of her dormitory to the common room. There was no way Colin would keep his camera down there but she needed to check. 'Oh why me' she looked up to the boys dormitory knowing what she had to do. 'I'm not just doing this for me. I'm doing this for Colin sake to.' Malfoy will just resort to breaking his camera if I don't do this. Her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest as she tiptoed up the stairs. She pressed her face to the door hearing nothing, she started for the knob. Her fingers tingled twisting the knob pushing it open. She closed her eyes waiting to be caught.

Nothing.

She opened her eyes to snoring and let out a small quit breath. What she wouldn't give to have Harrys invisibility cloak. 'Colin. Colin, where is Coli- ah-ha' There he was, sound asleep in his bed beside the window. The boys dorm seemed older than the girls, the floor boards squeaked at every step she took. It was awful. 'Sleepwalking, I am sleepwalking.' she told herself over and over again making her way across. She turned her head looking around and her heart stopped. Ron was siting upright staring at her. She stared back in horror but couldn't find anything to stay. Finally regaining composure she opened her mouth to speak but he fell back to the bed snoring loudly. She relaxed making her way to Colins bed quickly and began searching. It was nowhere, where could it be? Her eyes fell to the hunk of metal around his neck.

Just her luck.

She slowly reached out to it carefully moving it towards her. Her hand twitched as Colin grunted turning to his side. She grabbed it moving it towards her. A blinding light filled the room, she quickly covered it with her robe the best she could without disturbing him. Was she the only one that could hear her heart pounding? Her fingers tingled as she scrolled through each picture. This situation was just so...

_Exciting_

It must be the same way Malfoy felt sneaking around her. Knowing his father would be outraged, and his pure-blood Slytherin friends would lose their mind. It was the same for her. Everyday she would spend studying, there is no time in her week for fun. She discovered this last year after they snuck passed a three headed dog, and were almost strangled by Devil's Snare, then of course the barbaric oversize wizards chess game. Everything had been so intense. Then it was over. Not that she wanted to put herself in danger that is or battle trolls for thrills. She spent her time studying with the occasional message from Ron; they had not been able to get a hold of Harry all summer. Although she loved learning new things there was always something missing. She got to the end of the pictures. Colin apparently deleted the picture he took of them... What a waste of time. She snuck back out the room quicker than she came tiredness taking over her body.

Draco paced between the bookselves waiting, breakfast was almost over 'where is she!'. The library was empty not even the teacher was inside. He spotted her finally coming in yawning with red eyes. She made her way over to the bookshelves her feet dragging across the floor.

"Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Sleeping." She grunted from the other side.

"I've been waiting here for thirty minutes and you've been, sleeping." He said receiving a glare from her, he cleared his throat trying to watch his tone. "Did you delete it?"

"Nothing to delete... nothing there." She laid her head on the bookshelf for support.

"Your telling me he deleted it? Why would he do that?"

"Maybe, he thought you weren't very nice and didn't want your picture..." There was an awkward silence between them and he glanced to her out of curiosity but the book shelf was covering his view, maybe she wanted him to thank her.

"...thanks." He said curtly. There was no response. He looked over not seeing her move, then he heard loud heavy breathing coming from the other side. He walked around the bookshelf. She was sleeping... and still standing. One of the smartest kids in Hogwarts was taking a power nap on The Enclopedia of Bat Eyes. "Hey... wake up." He nudged her but she wouldn't move, she almost fell over if he didn't catch her. Despite nearly falling to the ground she only grunted. How much has she been studying for her not to wake from that? He tossed her on his back and proceeded to the bring her to the table. 'Forget how much shes been studying, how much has she been eating?' He groaned making his way across and laid her on the table, then grabbed a book stuffing it under her head. 'There nice and comfy.' With that he left.

As the day passed by he spotted her at the lunch table, her hair was standing up on one side with sleep marks on her face. He tried holding his laugh in but it came out. Pansey looked over to him intrigued.

"Whats so funny Draco?" She asked and he nodded over to the Gryffindor table. "She looks like and actual banshee now." Pansey laughed alerting the other girls attention. Draco felt a twinge of annoyance. Pansey pointed towards her for the others to see. 'Ugh I should have just kept my mouth shut' He thought as they whispered among themselves.

"Isn't she in love with that famous wizard?" One of the girls said and he spit out his drink choking on it. He felt a surge of anger flowed through him as she continued. "She's always watching him and trying to be around him."

"You don't know that." He snapped before biting his tongue as they all looked at him. " I mean, a dignified wizard should have proof, don't you think."

"I saw hearts all over one of her papers!" said Pansey.

"She was talking to one of the Gryffindor girls about how amazingly cute he is... she said he was the best thing that happened to Hogwarts." Daphne Greengrass told Pansey. Draco couldn't keep his hands from shaking, his body was on fire. Everything else they said started to fade out, he saw Hermione leave the Gryffindor table. He followed as the other Slytherins asked him where he was going. He ignored them picking up his pace shoving everyone out his way. As soon as he was out the doors he saw her heading down the hall. He fast walked towards her grabbing the sleeve of her robe and pulling her into an empty classroom despite her protests.

"Let go Malfoy!"

"Is it true." He barked.

"How dare you" She pulled her robe away. "What do you think your doing?"

"Is it true, that you've been prancing around him like a love sick dog" Hermione turned more red than he had ever seen "So its true, your doodling on your papers like a moron." He couldn't keep the insults from flying out his mouth.

"Who I like is nobody's business but mine!" She hissed trying to re-frame from yelling although Draco put in little effort to do the same. "He is a brilliant wizard and a lot of girls like him..."

"He is a nobody!"

"He is an intelligent and amazing person!" He felt like he was going to explode. How dare she admit it to him.

"Your pathetic!"

"What does that make you?" It was to small in this room he had to leave. He had to escape, he started for the door angrily shutting it behind him leaving her confused and angry. He couldn't breathe. He needed air so he marched outside to the quidditch field. He knew she was smitten for him from the beginning but the pain from his chest was unrelenting and more than any time before.

He hated Harry Potter.

They stopped meeting each other in the library. It had been a week since there confrontation and he could see her looking at him from time to time. He couldn't look at her back, his chest would ache under her gaze. There was one thing that help him relaxed, it was talking to the spider in the common room. He never did it with anyone around or they would think he went nuts. Crabbe and Goyle noticed his mood change but they remained quiet. One morning he was awoken by Marcus Flint being told he needed to come for practice.

"What do you mean, practice?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"You don't know?" Marcus questioned him.

"Know what?"

"Your our new seeker Draco. Congratulations."

Draco strolled with Marcus to were the other quidditch players were. Upon seeing him they broke out in applause. He couldn't say he didn't like it but... Why. His question was answered upon seeing the Nimbus 2001s in there hands.

"Hey Draco, tell your father Adrian Pucey says thanks" Adrian said slyly trying to get a good word in. Draco nodded with a smug look on his face.

"What happened to Higgs?" He asked looking around, one of the other Slytherins laughed.

"Well there can't be two seekers can there?" Said Marcus "Don't worry about him. Your father arranged a departure gift."

Marcus was explaining to him there plan for the next game when Snape entered the classroom with a paper in his hand.

"Congratulations, Draco. Your father told me all about it. I see no one more fit for Seeker." Draco beamed at him and Snape handed a note to Marcus. "The Gryffindors are suppose to be practicing today. Just give Oliver this note so you can train Mr Malfoy." Marcus nodded and Snape sauntered out of the class. Despite being woken up early in the morning he was wide wake now taking in all the information he could.

"Okay, lets get to it!"

They made their way down to the qudditch fields but Oliver and his team appeared coming down the hill side. Olivers face had a mixture of shock and outrage.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed "This is our practice time! You can clear off now!"

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." Marcus said tauntingly. Oliver wasn't having any of it he yelled at Flint that the field was theirs for practice since they booked it. Marcus gave him the note with a nasty smile on his face.

"You've got a new Seeker?" said Wood "Where?"

Draco smirked holding his head high moving forward. Harrys face was befuddled as if he'd never saw him before in his life. Fred Weasley questioned him but he was to busy looking in the distance. Ron and Hermione had just caught sight of the Slytherin team on the field. He wasn't sure how to feel, his heart decided on the anger he felt for Potter and he continued to glare at him throughout Flints speech.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team. Very latest model. Only came out last month, I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount." Marcus continued on but Draco wasn't paying attention, he could only see her. "... Oh look a field invasion"

Ron and Hermione started to make their way over. He could feel his chest tighten, why was she coming over here? 'This is a great moment to show her what she missed out on, she thinks I'm a nobody. We'll see about that' he found himself thinking smugly.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "What's he doing here?" He was looking at Malfoy Slytherin Quidditch robes.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," Malfoy said smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team." Ron looked over to the brooms his eyes flickering with envy. Hermione eyed him with disgust.

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. Ron quickly diverted his eyes from them and Draco had to rub it in. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent." It only took two sentences... no only her voice directed at him.

"No one asked your opinion" he snapped overwhelmed with anger.

"You filthy little_ Mudblood._"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **Good morning, It is Sunday and I am back with chapter 7! I love seeing my reviewers return no matter how long lol. I get all tingly when I see who's back. Is that weird to say? You know when you make the first chapter of a story and you realize the summary is a little off? I've been feeling that way recently. So I'm going to tweak it a bit not by much... but a bit lol. I debated a bit if I wanted to use Hermione reaction from the book or the movie, well in the end I felt I over thought it and did this.

_Anywho, I only plan to use Hermione's view to explain something or help the plot line, it won't be more than half/half if anything lol :p it will be Draco's view mostly! _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others.

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 7: _Confessing_

It slipped out, although he didn't mean to say it, he wasn't sure that he regretted it since Ron blasted himself across the field with a slug spell completely lightening his mood. His father had always used this term for muggle-borns, insulting yes but it was a common phrase inside their home that apparently got stuck in his head. The look on the Gryffindors faces made it seem as if he just tossed her off a cliff. Ridiculous. He was a pure-blood and he will be proud of his status, maybe he shouldn't have said it though. 'I wonder how long she will be mad about this slip, scratch that. I don't care, stop thinking about it.'

"Whats wrong Draco, you can't possibly feel bad about it, right" said Pansy.

"Please," he scoffed, then realized something "... How do you know about that?"

"I heard about it," she had a nasty smile "Marcus told me. He said you handled it amazingly." Pansy liked power and Marcus was the Captain of the Qudditch team, so for her this must have been a golden moment. He wondered if that's why she clung to him in the first place. He wouldn't put it passed her.

"Yes, well I suppose I did." He smirked 'Hermione is never talking to me again- I don't care, let her have her precious Potter.'

"Draco?" She questioned seeing his smirk fade.

"I forgot something. Ill be back..."

He made his way to the library and saw her studying diligently with three open books, too big to possible fit on the shelves. 'Okay, shes fine. Just leave.' His feet wouldn't obey him though. It had been a while since he had seen her in the library. He really did like that determine look on her face, the way she smiled when reading a sentence that intrigued her. A few Hufflepuffs gave him a weird stare as they passed by. How strung up was she on Potter anyways, I bet if he wasn't so popular in Gryffindor she wouldn't give him another glance. 'Maybe I lost my head. Maybe. Will she forgive me if I tell her why. Its a bit risky though... I'm sure the world would end if I'm rejected, I miss our talks.' Even if sometimes he had no clue what she was talking about. He saw Potter approach the desk she was studying on and his temper started to rise. 'Like hell I will, stupid to come down here, what am I thinking.' He stomped off fueled once again by anger.

For the next couple of days he tossed the word Mudblood around as if it was a newly discovered trophy. If Hermione was in hearing range the better time to use it. He wished he could distance himself from her emotionally and severe any ties he had made with her. It would surely be better than admitting he still went by the library to watch her study. The Slytherin house would smirk and grin when he gave speeches about blood purity and Pansey would swoon. The first time in a while he was in control and respected. It didn't go away the feeling he had of missing her, at times he struggled not to talk with her from across the library. He was sure she'd throw her biggest text book at him though, a risk he's not willing to take. Qudditch practice would help him take his mind off things. Maybe Potter will get knocked dead by a beater in the next match, he could only hope.

"How long are we going to let that spider stay there?" Marcus said on the couch opposite of Draco.

"Its Dracos pet," Pansy said half joking as she closed her potions book "there's something odd about it though."

"Whats odd about it?" Draco asked half listening.

"Isn't it a little big for a common spider?" Draco looked to the web, it was getting pretty big. It was probably exotic. "I heard a short story about a spider once, do you want to hear it?" She asked Draco although her friends raised their eyebrows curiously.

"Its about a God in paradise looking through a pond filled with lilies, and seeing the depths of hell where the damned were drowning in a pool of blood." She smiled becoming the center of attention. "One cold hearten criminal stood out from the rest, he had one good deed to his name when he decided not to kill a spider. So the God dropped down a spiders thread into hell. He climbed out of hell and started to make his way up to paradise but others started to climb up the thread as well. He pushed the others off scared it would break and shouted the thread was for him."

"Did he make it?" Draco asked unexcited.

"No, the thread snapped when he did that," She went into deep thought "I remembered there was a moral behind the story. I guess I forgot it." Everyone sighed let down by the anti climatic plot.

"To bad it wasn't a Acromantula, that probably would have held." Marcus laughed with the other Slytherins.

Draco made his way down the hall with Crabbe and Goyle strolling behind him, there stomachs filled with food from the Halloween feast. He made his way to the corridor students flocking in front of him. Much to his annoyance everyone had stopped in front of him suddenly. There Potter was with his stooge Ron and Hermione by his side standing next to Mrs Norris who was hanging by her tail from a torch._ The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the Heir, beware_ was written in blood. He knew some bits of the Chamber of Secrets from his father who had told him a little about it over the summer, it seemed some were confused though. He should clear it up.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" He yelled out pushing his way to the front. Hermione gave him a tired glare, it was the first time she looked at him openly since the day at Qudditch. It felt really good. He grinned at how funny the cat looked hanging there more so at the thought of how someone had to tie her there.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" Flich shrieked his eyes laid on Harry. 'Potter is done for' He thought happily. Dumbledore arrived and he was sure there wasn't anyway the headmaster could let this go. He watched all three of them walk away while filch followed his sobs fading through the hall.

"Is Potter the heir of Slytherin?" A Gryffindor asked another.

"Potter, please!" Draco spat.

"He was caught here with Mrs Norris!"

"Potter is too spineless to do something like that." He cringed it almost sounded as if he were defending him. "I'm leaving, Crabbe, Goyle." He beckoned them to follow. He wondered if they were all getting expelled 'I hope they do, Ill never have to see any of there faces again.' A slightly doleful feeling bothered him but he shook it off. Later that night he mailed his father asking him about the Chamber of Secrets, he knew his father had to know something.

It was the day after and the fact that Potter was still here shocked even him. Dumbledore was off his rocker to believe anything Harry said after what everyone just saw. Not that he believed it himself he just wanted him gone. 'Ugh, its so frustrating, why is she alone?' he thought annoyed as he saw Hermione make her way to the library 'Granger is going to get herself into trouble if she insists on walking the halls to the library like that.' He followed her in without thinking. The library was surprisingly empty this early in the day.

"Alone, Granger?" He taunted making her jump. "Id be careful if I were you, you'd never know when the monster will smell your blood."

"Is that suppose to scare me?" she said tiredly turning her back to him. He was taken off guard that she wasn't hostile towards him. She did seem irritated but he half expect her to try hexing him.

"It should." He said pursing his lips nervously unaware of what to say now. "You never know who it could be. You can be attacked at anytime."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Its not advice its a warning!" He turned red from how childish it sounded. He turned even more so hearing her chuckle. He spent more than a weeks worth of his time talking about mudbloods and blood purity and she was laughing at him, none the less treating him like a five year old. He was not a five year old. Neville came into the library with three of Lockharts books not giving Malfoy a second glance much to his surprise. "Oh look, a Gryffindor hero has arrived." he jeered at her leaving. Why couldn't he just hate her. He strolled up to the common room entrance upon opening the dungeons wall the now bowl sized spider that had been living there took off at full speed.

"_Thanks_." He thought he heard a whisper in the halls. A cold chill ran up his spine, he's heard that voice before.

The next day he found himself wondering around the library pacing back and forth. Hermione was alone yet again. Was she trying to get her self killed. 'This is stupid' He thought looking inside, he had been waiting there for ten minutes. There was no way he could stay out here all night. 'I'm going to tell her how I feel. Hey Granger, I know I've been calling you a mudblood for the passed week, but I fancy you, so forgive me.' It should go well. There is no way he can keep this charade up though. He had so much anger pent up he felt he would explode. Finally strolling into the empty library where Hermione was he was surprised by her suspicious glare. 'What the hell?'

"Alone again?" He asked lightly then seeing her hand go to her wand defensively.

"Here to warn me again?" She asked moving behind a desk. "Or maybe, for something else."

"Something else."

"Malfoy, I'm warning you." She said pulling her wand out slowly. He didn't understand how she could talk to him one day then threaten him the next. In fact she looked scared.

"Your a little more violent today, Granger. What is wrong with you?" He snapped moving towards her, she moved back her wand now pointed at him.

"Don't come near me."

"What is your problem? You seem scared." He circled around the desk and she continued to walk away from him till she hit the wall. "I came here for a reason you know."

"I know."

"You do?" He said dumbfounded. Hermione was smart, true, but he didn't think he'd be found out so quick. "Well."

"Well what." She snapped and that stung a little, this was harder than he thought.

"Well, I thought you would have something more to say."

"If it's what I think, this is the last place I want to be, right." Nothing in the world could have hurt more than this. Should he deny it? It was no use, Hermione was an intelligent witch he was an idiot to think she wouldn't connect the dots after his outburst and mood change. She must be disturbed that arrogant mudblood hating Draco liked her. He didn't understand why she was so calm yesterday. A million thoughts started racing in his head. Her eyes flickered with doubt for a moment.

"Stay away from her." Rons voice came from the library's entrance making both theit heads snap to him. He ran over pointing his broken wand at him, his hand was shaking. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"I was having a chat with Granger." He looked back at back at her, she was still glaring but seemed slightly unsure of herself now. "Stop going into empty librarys if you want to live idiot." Rons wand shifted higher but he just sneered at him before leaving. Ron whispered about being right to Hermione but there voices faded into a blur. He didn't know how or when he got back from his dorm room but there he stood alone over the trash can. The world as he knew it just ended and he felt like vomiting. He pulled the lavender clothe from his pocket. He didn't need it anymore. He tossed it in and walked away. Can't he just hate her like he hated Potter, it would probably be easier but he couldn't. There was no way he could none the less act as if she didn't deserve to hate him. He shouldn't give her any more reason to doubt it. The last thing he wanted was her pity. He was a pureblood and he will not taint his fathers name any further moping over a muggle-born.

The morning light woke him and his new world started. He dressed himself and signaled for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him to the Great Hall for breakfast. His letter from his father had come in. He thought it was best to open it somewhere more private, just in case. His father did involve himself into some slightly law bending matters at times.

"I'll be back." He told them. He made his way out the Great Hall shoving the letter into his pocket.

"Malfoy," Hermione called to him. " I need to ask you about yesterday." Nobody was around. The halls tend to stay quiet since the cat was petrified.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about, Granger." He started to walk away but he felt her hand grip his arm. "How dare you touch me, you filthy mudblood!" He ripped his arm away and her face turned brick red. "Stay away from me, or you'll regret it."

He walked away leaving her stunned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:** Bonus Chapter Wednesday! Lol, jk. I might pop one up every now and then if I don't type the story fast enough or catch semi up on the next one then I probably won't submit them till Sunday as usual. But! Ive reached 50 followers! Woot! I wanted to speed it up a little for you guys a bit too! Changing anything… No I think I'm content... _for now_. Does the disclaimer and Authors note have to be at the top? If not the bottom maybe?

_I can guarantee this;the ending will be an AU lol. I wonder how mad everyone would be at me if I was like "Then Draco woke up, it was all a dream." (interception sound) I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Mahahaha (no really I'm just kidding lol, had coffee) Totally agree about their younger years, I also wanted to speed up their first and second year too, I thought the were going to be three chapters each then haha. So Ill try ;). I'm actually excited for third year though. Hermione has that time turner, its is quite appealing but I may still be able to speed it up. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others.

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 8: _Friends?_

The weeks went by; calling Hermione a Mudblood was the last words they spoke together. It was also the last time they looked at each other too. And that was fine by him. Only one person threatened his sanity now, Potter. True, he shouldn't care anymore but whenever he saw that scar head he just got so angry, it was very distracting. How could this feeling amplify as much as it did?

"Draco," Pansy purred. "good luck on your first Qudditch match as seeker."

"Thanks," he fixed his robe smirking proudly "I won't need any though. My fathers taken care of this for me."

Qudditch season had started and his first game was none other than, Gryffindor. Before the game started Hermione and him caught each other's eyes. Their gaze turned as quick as it came, he decided to pretend it didn't happen at all. The last thing he needed was to be distracted, ever again. In the end Slytherin lost due to his inability to concentrate on anything other than making fun of Potter. Murcus was furious with him. This routine of distraction built in his classes as well. Potion making, which he was quite skilled at suffered too despite Snapes attempts to aid him. There was no motivation in him other than to sulk, sulk and throw glares at Potter. His biggest mistake came during a dueling match where he casted a snake out at him. For Draco it was a tribute to his house, but the result was catastrophic.

"He's a _Parselmouth_ Miles!" One of the Slytherins hissed breaking a debate across the breakfast table. This is what he was going to hear now every morning. It couldn't get any worse.

"He tried to off Justin with that snake!"

"I bet that Mudblood that is always with him is next!"

"He wouldn't touch his Mudblood friend. If he wanted to kill Justin, Justin would be dead." Malfoy snapped—he shuttered immediately after having had to defend him. "I hope the real heir kills every last one of those Mudbloods and blood traitors. It would clean this school up."

Much to his surprise Justin was petrified the following day, Harry Potter was the only one at the crime scene. He can't be. There was no way he could ever be Salazars heir. 'Ugh, why is this bothering him so much!' He stomped down the halls blindly bumping into a familiar figure. Him and Hermione fell to the ground. She glared at him but before she could utter a word he intervened.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood!" He snarled lifting himself to his feet. She watched him leave her face etched in hatred. That was fine.

It was amazing how slow time flew by. His speeches of blood purity had more than the Slytherins listening now. It wasn't satisfying though. Harry Potters crew pranced around him clearing his way claiming he was the heir of Slytherin. He knew this wasn't true and they knew it wasn't but it didn't make it any less annoying. He could feel Hermione watching him at times, almost investigating but he never looked up. He found himself bringing Potter up to Crabbe and Goyle more than usual on those days. Even they seemed tired of it; he knew they had to go along with him, not out of friendship; out of duty.

Then the weirdest day happened.

Crabbes hair started to turn red and his faced started to morph, into Rons! Goyles face did the same before they took off running. He didn't know how, or why him and his stooge invaded the Slytherin common room but there was no time to waste. Quickly but reluctantly he wrote his father telling him about the infiltration and that he let slip his father's Dark Arts stash, he was in trouble. Crabbe and Goyle stumbled in completely perplexed.

"Where have you been?" He asked them angrily.

" ...I don't know," Goyle said cluelessly "The last thing I remember was eating cupcakes."

The next day he kept a better eye on Harry and Ron, Hermione wasn't there. He wasn't trying to find her. It was a mental note, in case it had anything to do with why they were in the Slytherins common room. Meanwhile the Slytherin girls were at it again, whispering among themselves.

"Harry Potter strikes again! Another attack!"

"He isn't the heir. But good, another Mudblood cleaned out this school... I hope it was Granger." Draco sneered.

"Yes, but I never thought he'd really attack her!" Pansy said with a twisted smile.

"What?"

"He attacked her, she's in the hospital wing!"

Madam Pomfrey jumped back in shock as the hospital wings doors flew open quickly. Draco ran in looking around, his eyes landing on the only bed covered by curtains. Despite her protest he ran to them pulling the clothe away. What he didn't find was Granger. It may have been a cat mutant.

"Mr Malfoy!" Madam Pomfrey bellowed.

"Get out!" It shrieked covering its face. The voice sounded like-

"Ganger?"

"Get out! Get out!" She threw her pillow at him hysterical. Madam Pomfrey grabbed his ear making him yelped in pain as she pulled him out the hospital wing. The doors slammed shut behind him.

_Boom._

'What is going on?'

It was after curfew, and he was standing in front of the hospital wings doors again. He was only here to get information. That's all. He fixed his face before going in. The curtain was still drawn around her. It might have been for the best if he was on the other side.

"Hello?"

"...go away, Malfoy." He heard her shift the covers over her head.

"I'm not here to look at your hairy face, Granger." He drawled.

"Go away!"

"Why was Potter and the Weasley sneaking around the Slytherins house." He hissed waiting for a reply but was met with silence. Irritated he pulled the curtains back making her shift between the sheets. "Your tail is sticking out." He said dryly watching her hand/paw pull it in. "Did Potter do this?" He growled.

"No."

"...are you suppose to be a cat?"

"...Yes." She hissed.

"A mutant cat?" Silence. He sighed knowing she was glaring at him. This was getting off topic. "Why were they there?" She wouldn't answer him. This was really a waste of time. He should walk away, why did he think he was going to get any answers from her?

"I'm sorry you foul git." She snapped from below the covers.

"What?"

"I thought you were the heir of Slytherin. Clearly, your not. Your just a slimy, backstabbing, arrogant-You couldn't be the heir of Slytherin if you tried." That shocked him. Not because she insulted him, it was because _she_ was the one to apologizing.

"Okay, what?" he said confused his brain slowly connecting the dots. "Wait... So you didn't... Is that even a sorry?"

"Malfoy." She growled expecting more. "I'm only saying this because I know you wont do it first." He stared at her hidden beneath the covers, did she lose her mind? What should he do, this was a new him, right. "If your not going to say it and your going to keep that charade up. Its fine by me." Could she see him beneath the sheets? He sat on the side of her bed making her pull away.

"Whats wrong, Granger, do you miss me?" He cooed and she hit his side making him flinch. "Ow, keep your paws to yourself... Ill be the bigger person and admit, I may have lost my head, a little... so sorry."

"Is _that_ a sorry? It's was very immature of you! Do you remember what you said to me?" Her voice made him pull away. Of course he remembered. She started on a rampage of insults and lectures. Was she a living howler? They both were going to get caught.

"Ugh, okay, I'm sorry!"

"You didn't think I'd put it together, Malfoy? Very childish of you! And Lockart has many fans! He is very kind an-"

"HIM!" He practically laughed at the new found information. "That guy! He's an idiot!"

"He is not!" She pulled the covers away from her head. Draco turned his face away letting out a sound of disgust. "Your such a jerk Malfoy." She hit him with her pillow.

"Sorry." He said more reluctantly trying to mask his discomfort. He turned his face back and Hermione hid it with a paw. Sighing he pulled her hand away. "...does it hurt?"

"I have trouble breathing, sometimes..." she yanked her hand away. Draco pulled the purple clothe from his pocket.

"Here."

"T-that only works with DoffleDecker syndrome," she stuttered "why do you still have that?"

"I thought we were past this?" He snapped shoving it back into his pocket slightly embarrassed. How could he throw it out? It was one of the most single acts of genuine kindness he had gotten from, anyone. It was why he was the way he is right now. Tangled up in her, in this big _mess_ of Hermione. There was no way he could do it.

"Yeah, but... sorry." She manage to collect her thoughts. It went silent and he opened his mouth ready to confirm what they were hinting at but her furry hand covered it. "Don't."

"What do you mean don't?" He asked taking her hand away.

"This doesn't change anything does it. Everything is fine the way it is." He was about to protest but was interrupted "Your going to be friends with my friends? Will you tell your common house? No. Nether will I." He bite his bottom lip "It's not like I don't like your company... Sometimes. I just want things the way they were."

"I know." He agreed "Who knows what my father would do... And I like your company too. Sometimes... Just try to keep your paws off me Granger. Because it would never work." He dusted at the upper part of his robe smirking at her. She rolled her eyes the they widened slightly taken off guard when he grabbed her paw giving it a light squeeze. "Get better." He got up from the bed letting her go. The air felt easier to breath.

"Draco," she stopped him "Um, see you around?"

"I'll see you tomorrow. Unlike you, I'll bring the chocolate frogs." He grinned to her walking arrogantly out the door tossing his hand back in a curtly goodbye.

She stayed in the hospital for weeks, according to Draco he single handedly nursed her back to health with chocolate frogs and pumpkin juice; therefore earning a reward. In which Hermione insisted was the reason why she had stomach pain and had to stay an extra week. It wasn't his fault she ate them irresponsibly. During that time she helped him regain progress in class his focus seemed to have returned. He dare said he did better than usual due to her help.

Valentines day was awkward for them both, friends get friends gifts, right. Where they even _friends_? He didn't know but her intense stares at him when the subject was brought up made him feel they needed to talk about it. They traded gifts in the library a day before. Hers being a simple piece of parchment with less than 10 words, but it didn't disappoint.

_Ron biggest fear is spiders - Spell - AranExsto._

Laughing, it was than he realized how well she knew him. "How horrible of you Granger."

"He has it coming. That's all you need to know." If she said it, it had to be true. He slipped her his gift which was finely wrapped in ivory cloth with a black silk bow. He bought her Dragonhide hard cover notebooks for her to write. They agreed to something small so he had to hear her gripe about the expensive price and how she refused to keep it. She was probably embarrassed that she spent no money on hers.

"Hermione, Ron is looking for you." Neville appeared from no where making them both jump.

"Tell him to leave me alone!" She hissed stomping off. 'Oh it was bad' he thought smiling. He slowly realized he was being watch. Neville had been staring at him.

"What!" He barked also stomping off.

It was third period when he noticed her pull the books out. "The price doesn't keep your nose out of the pages." He told her quietly sitting across from her in class. No one seemed to noticed he did this a lot. She was inhaling its scent, feeling it's pages softly then pulling out her favorite quill. It would seem she didn't hear him. He smiled smugly to himself.

The next day he caught her swooning over Lockhart. Irritated he scribbled a quick note throwing it at her head. Harry and Rons head snapped up defensively earning them a sneer. She didn't open it till after their attentions faded.

_Stop it. Before I vomit._

She rolled her eyes fixing them back to her work. They argued in the library many times about this. Teacher or no teacher, it was still annoying. Truthfully, he couldn't be happier it wasn't Harry Potter. Things seemed to be back to normal, maybe better. Expect a week later, she turned up petrified. At first he thought this was another misunderstanding a false report again, but it wasn't. Nobody knew how hard he tried to see her, he did. But everywhere was guarded after the incident. "Complete lock down." Even when he tried to sneak off in the day time he was caught. Her_ friends_ were the only ones allowed to visit her. He was her... _somebody._ The thought made him sulk trying to get all the information he could sitting next to her _real friends._ Meanwhile trying his best to mask that he wasn't worried by spilling non-sense out of his mouth. He was pretty good at masking himself. He did get to see her when the attacks stopped and the teachers let the children roam the halls alone again, many still refused. There was not much to see, she was stiff, stuck in a awkward position with a mirror. Still he took the time every night to pay her a visit before the school year came slowly to an end. Hermione was released on the last day! His eyes caught hers in The Great Hall and he motioned them to the door. She looked around at her table making sure none of her friends caught it. He didn't mind since he did the same before heading out.

"Where are you going Draco?" Pansy asked. He ignored her quickly walking away. It had been a minute or two before the doors opened and Hermione came walking out too. He grabbed her arm pulling her into strong hug.

"Draco, stop, what are you doing? What if someone comes out!"

"I'm just glad to see you idiot."

"Okay, let go."

"The longer you struggle, the longer I keep you." Her face turned scarlet as she tried to pull back but he hugged her tighter. "Sorry but your stuck little moth."

"Moth? I hope that not a nickname!"

"Sorry, your not pretty enough yet to be a butterfly." He laughed as she tried to hit him. He had to admit for a girl she put up a good struggle. Finally she stopped struggling and relaxed knowing her attempts were futile and that he wouldn't let go otherwise. Which he happily did after taking in the moment of triumph. "See, wasn't that eas- Ow!" She hit him in the shoulder.

"What if someone came out!"

"Your mad because someone could have come out. Not that I was hugging you." He smirked as her his eyes looked around thinking it over. "Forget it, here." He shoved a piece of parchment into her robes pocket then put a finger to her forehead. "Write me. Little Moth." He laughed seeing her face give a look of disgusted at her new name. He poked her head slightly back with his finger before leaving.

This was the last time they saw each other for the school year.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** Hey guys Sunday morning and I'm back! There will be one more chapter on this year after as I'm trying to cut it shorter but my hands keep typing. I do expect to make it to 20 chapters in all though, hopeful. This chapter had a little less Hermione in it and some more Pansy, I had to do it to cut the chapter were I did lol. Thanks for all my reviewers and followers, and my sis lol.

_In the last chapter where Hermione was mad at Ron was something I added lol. As Hermione and Ron did seem to bicker a lot in the third year and up. I figured why not. I will do that at times if the weeks don't specify what's happening. I tend to also jump back and forth between the books and movie, I just don't feel I can call it an AU since I have not changed major things... yet. Maybe. Idk lol._

_I like the other summery too but I wanted people to know what they were clicking on lol. Dark toned stories are my favorite but it felt out of place to do since I was messing with their child like characters going with the main story plot. It's still there lol._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others.

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 9: _Saying Sorry?  
_

Not one letter had arrived from her. He waited everyday but not a single one came till he lost hope near the beginning of the school year. Could she have lost his address? Only Pansy's and a few others had come through. Pansys having doubled as much as it did last year annoyed him, it seems she had taken a liking to him and thought it was normal to send one everyday. He never bothered to open them though. Pansy wrote way to often for him to keep up and he had no interest in writing to her; if he threw her a bone she wouldn't stop. Crabbe and Goyle never wrote either but he suspected this was because they _couldn't_write. If he asked he could probably get someone to write it for them but it didn't seem worth it. The only thing nice about this summer was that Dobby his house elf had been freed. Much to his fathers discontent who no longer had a punching bag.

He was with his mother picking up his school supplies this time. Scanning Diagonal Ally for familiar heads in vein, he caught sight of Crabbe and Goyle waiting near the train at the end of his round. His mother picked up on his disappointment.

"Oh Draco, you're growing up so fast." She smoothed out his new linen black robes and designer green Slytherin tie. "Your almost as tall as me... Tell me Draco, who were you looking for?"

"No one mother."

"Why do I keep seeing Miss Parksons letters in the trash?" She raised her eyebrows at him, he turned his face away faking interest in his new messenger bag. "I fear you have fallen for a half blood. Come now, Pansy is a pretty little pureblood. Your father likes Mr Parkson too."

"Yeah, I guess." From the distance he could see Crabbe and Goyle waving him down. His nerves were becoming knotted at the thought of boarding. How could she not write him?

"Alright dear, I won't keep you." She kissed the side of his cheek urging him off. He took a deep breath signaling for them to follow.

"Crabbe, Goyle." he nodded curtly receiving pats on his back. "Bet Weasley feels like a million bucks with that chump change he earned," they snickered behind him and he continued. "let's go congratulate him."

"Welcome back, Draco." said Pansy as they entered the train, he gave a quick wave of his hand which seemed to please her. He continued to look through the compartments till he came to some familiar faces. Hermione was skimming her book with interest. Her curls seemed a little more tamed this year and she also had a growth sprout. She look lovely but was still a moth.

"Well, look who it is," He said pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel." He glanced at Hermione who hadn't looked up. Crabbe and Goyle chuckled behind him. "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?" Ron stood up and he suppressed a grin getting a rise out of him but was interrupted by the sound of a snort from an extra body. "Who's that."

"New teacher," said Harry getting to his feet, he looked over once more at Hermione who quickly fixed her eyes back on the book she was previously reading. "What were you saying, Malfoy?" Harry continued, Draco glared back at him.

"C'mon," he muttered to Crabbe and Goyle signaling them it was time to go. There was no denying it, Hermione was ignoring him. If she had lost his address she would have hinted it, he wondered why the sudden change. Did she think he was just going to let it go?

"You guys go on ahead." He nodded seeing another familiar face. He waited until Crabbe and Goyle were out of site before going in. "Hello, Longbottom."

"M-Malfoy." Neville turned around shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Its not for your company." He sneered throwing him an envelope he had perpared earlier. "Give it to Granger. Don't look at me like that, I know you know." Draco pulled his wand out making Neville take a step back. He muttered an enchantment to the letter before glaring back a Neville. "Try and read it, you'll wish you never been born."

"Wait!" He stopped him. "Why don't you just give it to her."

"Because shes ignoring me you twit and I need it passed to her quickly." He tried to leave again but Neville stopped him once more.

"Why are you giving it to me though."

"Ugh, shut up. Your the only one who knows so just give it to her!" He snapped, before Neville could ague again he slammed the door leaving. On his way through the hall he realized he couldn't find his compartment it took a couple minutes to realized he went the wrong way. The train suddenly pulled to a halt, a cold feeling swept over him. His mind filled with despair and an emptiness so dark it almost made him fall over. He turned his head down the hall, seeing a dark hooded figure which couldn't be human on the other side. It was a dementor. In a panic he opened the nearest compartment to where Fred and George were, a mistake. After the dementors passed he left quickly then noticed the twins had colored his hair purple, 'childish baboons' he thought dusting his robe of any wrinkles.

"Draco what happened to your hair!" Pansy gasped as he opened the door.

"The Weasleys." He said sitting next to Blaise. "Do you know how to fix it?"

"Of course. But you have been awfully mean to me. You didn't write me all summer." She pouted, he faked an apologetic look.

"Very busy, I _am_ a Malfoy you know."

"Forgiven." She beamed taking her wand out uttering and enchantment. She touched his hair gently. "There, all better." He pulled her hand away from it subtlety then bowed his head in thanks. "Anytime, Draco."

The train ride surprisingly didn't last long. Draco looked to Hermione who was to far ahead to see him then turned his attention at Neville who looked away shaking his head to let him know that he hadn't given it yet. 'Useless.' he thought marching over to him.

"I told you, I need it passed quickly."

"I couldn't, the train stopped and everything got confusing and scary."

"Stop being a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp, even Harry fainted!" Neville said defensively.

"Potter, fainted!" He grinned ear to ear and Neville covered his mouth knowingly. Draco just got the information he needed to entertain himself for the entire school year. "Just hurry up and give it to her." He left Neville looking sullen, he didn't want to be involve in any this. He waited in the library at lunch for the hour as he wrote he would, eating nothing but a bean bun but Hermione didn't show. Furious he cornered Neville in the hall. "What the hell Longbottom!"

"I gave it to her!" He said meekly keeping his hand on his wand just in case Draco lost his temper. "She threw it in the trash after she opened it!" He felt his chest tighten but tried to keep it off his face. Too late, Neville seemed to had noticed.

"Maybe if you apologize."

"I didn't do anything!" He yelled at him, Neville flinched gaving him a doubtful look. "Whatever, Ill deal with it myself. Oh and ...yeah" he nodded at Neville reluctantly to say thanks. He never knew when he might need him again. The action itself caught Neville off guard. It was true though, he left her out of any of the fights he picked with them, she couldn't be getting sentimental about _that._ There shouldn't be any reason to ignore him.

Only receiving her malicious aura he had to recap anything he could have said to make her so mad. The last time he saw her was when he gave her his address to write him, she seemed fine then. Did she have an epiphany over the summer? He spent an hour yesterday in the library so he didn't bother going to for his lunch this time as she was not moving from her spot either, she usually moved first last year. He felt a surge of anger, was she trying to ignore him this year? Did she expect him be okay with that? He could feel himself getting madder by the minute. Hagrids class was next. At this point he was seething, maybe he was looking for a scapegoat but Hargrid seem to try his patience. Hermione attention focus back on him much to his delight. It didn't matter how he got it. As long as he did.

He may have taken it a step to far as he recalled buckbeaks hoof coming down on him and Hermione face etched in horror as Hagrid tried to turn the animals attention. It all flashed by so quick the next thing he knew he was in the hospital wing. 'I wonder if I made a scene' he thought as a female enter the hospital wing. It was Pansy Parkson.

"Oh Draco, are you okay." She ran to his bed tears rolling from her eyes. She took his hand into hers pressing it to her wet cheek.

"Yes." He said a little disappointed.

"Do you need anything? Anything at all." He shook his head no. Usually he would ask to be fetched candy or water but he was waiting for someone.

"I need rest." He yawned. She thought about this and the last thing he remembered was her wand over his face. When he woke, it was in darkness. Pansy had put him to sleep leaving chocolate frogs on top of him. Feeling irritated he pulled the covers away dropping them to the floor, 'What if Hermione had come to check on him?' Now the best thing he could do was wait and buy his time.

A few days passed, this was starting to really hurt. 'Was she seriously trying to ignore him' he thought for the hundredth time. Immediately on his release he plastered his best smile and attended classes as usual. He watched for any reaction from her the first day, none. He wasn't sure what he did but maybe he_should_ say sorry. But if he didn't know why it would be pointless. His attempts were easier said than done as she seemed to almost disappear whenever she was alone. Finally getting fed up he waited for her outside the library near curfew until everyone left, knowing of course she was always the last person out.

"Well, well. Long time, no see, Granger." He sneered but she didn't look up. Her face was contorted with anger turning through her book rapidly. "Your not all mad about Hargrid now, are you? Don't worry he wont be fired... I can't say much for his chicken though." He caught the book she threw at him. With his 'bad' arm.

"You little weasel, there's nothing wrong with your arm." She held the book up dangerously at him. "Your faking it! I bet you just like all the attention your getting."

"It has its perks." He smiled thinking of Potter having to chop his ingredients in class.

"Your horrible." She snapped picking up a handful of books getting ready to leave. "I don't have time for you." he blocked her.

"Nether do I, I'm sadly dying for it."

"Get out of my way!" Before she could stroll past him he captured her in his arms making her books fall out of her hands. "Let go!"

"The longer you struggle... the longer I keep you." If possible her face looked even more mad, she pushed him hitting his shoulders more strongly then last year. This time he felt the adrenaline behind her actions. His grip tightened barley able to keep her from escaping. In a struggle for power they fell to the ground and he quickly pinned her hands to the floor before she could move. He wasn't letting her go that easy.

"I hate you! Let go!"

"Sorry, but your stuck, moth." He hissed in her ear tauntingly. She continued trying to pry herself out his grip until she noticed his face was two inches from her own. Something they both realized. Her face flickered with surprise turning scarlet. He stared into her eyes letting his gaze trail down to her lips before quickly returning once more to her eyes, his heart was pounding. His grip loosened as he leaned his face an inch closer, their noses touching. For a moment he thought her eyes were closing by a fraction. He could hear clicks down the hall, someone was coming. He let her go. They both threw each other a worried look. Almost in sync they moved across the library from each other.

"Draco, are you here?" Pansy asked from the doorway.

"Ah, yes. I was just checking out the books you had told me you would bring." Draco said irritated at being interrupted.

"Sorry, I couldn't find it... Whats _she_ doing here?" She glowered at Hermione. Draco looked over to Hermione who looked ready to pop.

"Don't know, I didn't see her till now." Hermione let out a breath of disbelief but before she could say anything further he motioned for Pansy to follow him out. "C'mon, I'm not feeling well, my arm needs to rest." Pansy didn't seem to notice he was using his bad arm to pull her out the library.

Hermione stopped appearing before curfew in the library, as if that would keep him away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Hello fanfictioners, once again it is Sunday and I back with chapter 9. There's not not much for me to talk about right now, I have five unfinished story's in my doc manager :D. Alright on with the story lol.

_Yes the spiders coming back lol just not this year lol._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others.

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 10: Reasons_  
_

Draco stumbled backward and her hand swung back for another. "Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul_—_You evil_—_" Her eyes were filled with hatred as Ron caught her hand. She pulled her wand out quickly pointing it at him. Crabbe and Goyle looked to him shocked waiting for his command.

"C'mon," He muttered biting his tongue. They followed him out the passage way their stares burning holes into his back.

Crabbe was the first to speak. "Draco, are you just going to-"

"Don't you tell me what to do, Crabbe," He snapped turning to him. Crabbe mumble a sorry his eyes falling to the floor. "I'll take care of her, leave!" They both looked to each other before scampering away. His face felt hot with anger and embarrassment as he loosened his tie angrily, enough was enough. He wasn't sure what her problem was but it comes to an end today. Chasing her around all the time he knew which classes she was heading to next; although it varied he was strangly never wrong. He laid across a stone wall and waited.

Soon the halls filled with students. Harry and Ron were heading his way followed by Hermione distantly behind them. His presence went unnoticed as the boys passed. He had hid his wand in the sleeve of his robe waiting for her to pass. With a flick of his wrist he whispered. "_Silencio," _moving behind her. In one swift move he grabbed her arm pulling her in the opposite direction; only receiving a quick bored glance from a Ravenclaw. Her head snapped to him opening her mouth_— nothing came out_. He opened the empty classroom walking in it casually not to alert attention from others. Just in time as she started to struggle. He pushed her inside roughly making her stumble in and closed the door softly behind him. She grabbed for her wand her face mixing with confusion as she felt for where it could be.

"Looking for this?" He growled swirling it in his fingers. "Slytherins can be really crafty, ey Granger? You should't let your guard down." If looks could kill. She yelled air at him pushing at his chest. "Sorry, can't hear you." She swung her hand at him but he blocked it with his arm grabbing both of them firmly so she didn't hit him. "Calm down, your over react- Ouch!" She stomped on his foot catching him off guard thrashing hits at him. It didn't seem she wanted to leave; she just wanted to hit him. After a few minutes her energy ran out, there would be several bruises later he noted. He waved his wand undoing the spell.

"How dare you touch my wand. How dare you take me in here."

"You act like I had a choice." He mocked as she glared daggers. "What have I ever done to deserve this, besides the obvious." He added, a small list popping into his head involuntarily.

"I don't have time for this. I don't have time for you. I've got a lot of work to do, enough of these games. Your childish and irrational and, no, I'm through." She fixed her robe standing up to straiten herself as if to establish some sense of mental pride. He quirked an eyebrow at her as she held her hand out expectingly. "Give me my wand, I'm going." He snorted a laugh.

"Give me a break, sit." He nodded to the ground.

"Do you think I'm a dog Malfoy?" She hissed.

"What's wrong with you." He asked watching her expression change to shock. "Your not yourself Granger."

"You're having Hagrids hippogriff killed or did you forget."

"_My father_ is having the hippogriff killed." He corrected.

"Because of you!" She stomped up to him. He picked himself up blocking the door protectively.

"Please, that bird was as good as dead when my father got word." He rolled his eyes. "Besides it's that oafs responsibility to train his overgrown pigeons better."

"Your an insensitive ass Malfoy."

"So what's new?" He spat. "It's true, that I don't give a damn about that stupid ugly bird- but this," He gestured to her. "Was before school even started. Is my company so bad?" Her face turned red at that.

"It's not like you need my company. You have plenty. Why should my company be any different?"

"I do need you." He cleared up the misunderstanding, her eyes wondered around the room avoiding his.

"Your lying."

"Why would I be lying?" He growled.

"Because, you would think you'd want to talk to me if that's how you feel," She said as if it made perfect sense. His mouth dropped slightly as he gawked at her. He knew it, she's crazy.

"Are you mental?" he grabbed her shoulders and she pulled the wand from his pocket pointing it at his jaw menacingly. He moved his hands away from her and raised them in defeat. She pressed the wand into his jaw making him move out of her way refusing to turn her back to him. She made her way out the door, into the hall and she was gone. He sighed greatly annoyed. 'Great now I have to think of another plan, what's her deal saying I don't want to talk to her.' He pulled the wand from his pocket immediately feeling a difference. This wasn't his wand. He smirked to it the gears in his head twisting.

At lunch he could feel her staring at him as he played with her wand idly. After cleaning it he used it to stir his drink.

"Who's wand is that?" Asked Pansy.

"Mine for now." He looked up with an arrogant laziness meeting Hermiones cold stare and flicked her wand so the liquid flew off. She picked herself from the table and nodded to the doors. Scratching his chin he nodded back implying he would grace her with his presence. He gave it a minute or so before following her out. Nearly floating down the halls, her hand shot out from a classroom pulling him in. He stumbled inside laughing.

"Give me my wand or I'm going to Dumbledore." He click his tongue at her.

"You can ask nicer than that," He grinned backing away as she turned her heels on him. She grabbed at his clothes searching for it. "Please Granger, we haven't gotten to first base yet," She blushed pushing him away.

"Give it back," She pushed him again. He pulled out her wand from his shoe holding it in a breaking position taking her off guard.

"I'll do it."

"What do you want!" She hissed, her chest heaving angrily.

"The truth."

"I already to-"

"Bullshit!" He snapped. "Tell me the truth, or I'll snap it in half." Her mouth drew tight staring defiantly at him. He moved his head in a you-asked-for-it way and bent her wand slightly.

"Wait!" She turned red and he stopped. "I am mad about Hagrids hippogriff. But, I'm also... why didn't you write." She looked as if she wanted to stuff the words back into her mouth and he chuckled darkly. "N-Not that it matters to you. But if you say your going to write someone, if you say things like... What you say or how you act you would think." She trailed off turning more red as he stared her down.

"I never got a single letter from you."

"Your lying," Her gaze fell to the floor. "Because I wrote them under Pansy Parkso-" He threw her wand angrily at her feet and her mouth dropped in disbelief at its mistreatment. He crouched rubbing his eyes irritated.

"You couldn't have been that stupid."

"Don't call me stupid!" Her eyes looked down at her wand probably pondering if she should use it. "I know your family doesn't want someone like me writing to you so I wrote- a pin name," She reddened more. "Inside the letter. So you would know and they wouldn't, you must have figured it out."

"I never opened any of Pansy's letters, so how would I know anything, moth."

"You don't have to lie your close with her right. I saw you holding hands laying with each other in the hospital wing." She picked her wand up holding it menacingly.

"Pansy put me to sleep in the hospital wing." He rubbed the temples of his head. "So anything she might have done, I don't really know." He grimace seeing a mental image of Pansy stroking his face laying with him as he slept.

"Well... Your always with her, she and you study together, so I thought."

"Study?"

"You were in the library, because-"

"I was in the library waiting for you. But I suppose I should fail all my classes because you wont give me the time of day." He spat and she bit her lip nervously. "Suppose I should copy Crabbe and Goyle notes? Although, I'm flattered your jealous-"

"Jealous!" She scoffed. "I'm not jealous." He rolled his eyes and continued.

"But you could at least meet me in the library like I wrote you too, we may have cleared all this up."

"If you make fun of Hagrid again, wait. You mean that blank piece of paper?" She asked uncertainly. Draco eyes widened in disbelief and it seemed the wheels in her head started to turn. "Unless, it was enchanted so Neville couldn't read it... I thought you were making fun of me."

"Are you sure your a witch?" He asked looking her over. "You can't even tell that wasn't your wand immediately." She pulled his wand out reluctantly shoving it into his hands.

"I was distracted! I noticed after I left."

"That's the difference between muggleborns and purebloods."

"There are no differences." She growled. "Nevilles a pureblood, and frankly, he is a little..."

"Please, magic had to be squeezed out Longbottom" He dismissed her with his hand when she attempted to argue more. He moved his way towards her.

"So you wanted to write me?"

"Duh, why would I bother telling you to." He closed the gap between them grabbing a lock of her hair inhaling it with pleasure. Her mouth opened slightly in shock. He ran the thumb of his other hand across her jaw playfully before letting it fall to her own. "It hurt you know..." He caught her eyes and pulled her hand to his cheek where she had slapped him. "I suppose a kiss would make it better."

"D-don't be ridiculous!" She flustered breaking his gaze. He moved his hand back to her chin raising it again. "No and you had it coming." She said with an unsteady breath. He smirked slyly at her. His blood thumped throughout his body at her closeness, he couldn't stop himself from moving her hand to his chest.

"You hurt my heart also, suppose I deserved that too?"

"... sorry I-"

"Pick one." She turned red as he loosened his tie.

"I'm sorry?"

"My cheek, or my heart. Kiss one better." She stopped his hand her face now red as a cherry. "My cheek then. Can't lie, I'm a little disappointed." He growled turning his face and she eyed his cheek with determination.

"Okay." A waved of desire washed over him, she wasn't refusing to do it. So she wanted to kiss him, right? He tapped his cheek with an index finger smirking. She took a deep breath and after a moment leaned in. He captured her lips with his own, burrowing one hand into her hair and wrapping the other around her waist. He moved his lips across her soft ones pinning her to the wall where she couldn't escape. Ignoring her attempts to push his shoulders back he ran his hand up her back to her hair where the other was. A loud slapped echo'd across the room. He rubbed his jaw letting an amused chuckle escape.

"You!" She touched her lips in disbelief as if her first kiss had been stolen by a snake; it was technically the case. Her hair was fizzed and her robe out of the usual order.

"I told you earlier, Slytherins can be quiet crafty." He licked his lips smirking at her, she pulled her wand out. "Couldn't help it I love you, you know." That stopped her. "You asked me why I do the things I do, thought I'd tell you the reason." She opened her mouth moving it as if under the silencing charm. In the halls he could hear students footsteps and disappointment filled him as Hermione moved quickly to the the door. It seemed she wanted to give him a response before leaving. But before she could utter a word-

"Hermione, where have you been." Rons voice came from the other side. He felt a twinge of annoyance. "What happened to you?"

She closed the door slightly blocking him from sight. "Never mind that, I forgot something in this class, come on." He could hear her dragging him away. He could call this a good day.

He never made fun of Hagrid again; although he continued to question his teaching methods much to Hermiones dismay. It's not as if he were lying, half the class did as well. Hermione started to meet with him once more in the library even when he insisted on meeting in empty classrooms so he could talk to her. She was smart to avoid them though, he wouldn't be able to keep himself... tamed. Something they never talked about. It was fine, it was better to wait for her to catch up, to lower her guard and let her_—_let him, have her. It was a good call, she met up with him in the library alone the day before their release.

"And here is my address."

He folded it into his pocket neatly "Do I get a kiss goodbye." He bit his tongue and before she could say anything he reached for her hand kissing it. "Too late." Her eyes fluttered as he nodded curtly "Granger."

"Draco." He repressed a shutter at his name and tried to act casual.

"Yes?"

"I don't mind." She blushed and his eyes filled with desire. "On the cheek that is." He leaned in slowly grabbing her shoulders taking in her scent. She squeezed her eyes shut the blood rising to her face. He gave her a peck on the cheek much to her- surprise? His entire body was on fire for more. He suppressed it unlatching his fingers and walking out. Why she would tempt him, he needed to push it out his mind to stop himself.

They shared one last glance in the Great Hall and un boarding the Hogwarts express. He wondered if he really had to go the summer without her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **I am back with chapter 11! I was going to post another chapter this Wednesday but internet deleted everything when I type on computer and iPad at different times. I had to rewrite. Omg how mad I was lol. Also realized that owls didn't need an address to deliver letters, opps lol. Just roll with it. Thank you guys so much for your reviews and follows again!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others.

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 11: Summer Vacation _  
_

Draco laid at his mansions nook with the purple clothe Hermione gave him over his face as he waited for the morning mail. The smell on the clothe was now faded and the fabric worn. Hermione, true to her word now wrote him every other day—not enough in his opinion. His eagle owl fluttered in dropping the letter on his chest. He propped himself up tearing it open.

_Have you finished your summer work? I read a great book called Charming Chairs to Chimps for transfiguration class._

Why is the first thing she always writes about first homework?

_Ron has invited me to go with him to the Qudditch World Cup, are you going?_

Much to his irritation of Weasley being mention in _his_ letter, he was quite happy she was also going. His father, being personally invited by the minister himself. Speaking of his father. He was never around anymore. His mother told him he was meeting with some old friends—death eaters. He saw him come one night cloaked and masked. They were constantly reminding him of the dark lords return lately. Hermione's letter went on to talk about how her dad was bitten by a small boy and had to go for stitches. What were stitches? How muggles had a living with teeth was unimaginable. He pulled a quill out and started writing a reply letter. He heard a knock on the door and called them to come in.

"Breakfast is ready" His mother entered the room.

"I'll be there in a bit, I'm writing." He dismissed.

"Who are you writing?"

"Millicent Bulstrode." His mothers face scrunched in disapproval, Hermione had refused to use Pansy's name anymore. He had the same reaction when seeing the letter as well so he didn't blame her.

"Millicent? Isn't she that the bulky half-blood I thought was Mr. Bulstrode son?"

"Yes."

"Ah, I see. She is... your friend."

"Yes." He saw her take a breath of relief. He would laugh if it wasn't embarrassing his mother had thought other wise, damn that Hermione. The relief she must have had that he wasn't interested in Millicent must have been enough for her not to argue about her blood. He finished writing the letter and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Draco, me and your mother are going away for the next three days, I trust you will be fine here?" His father asked not looking away from the Daily Prophet.

"Maybe you should stay with the Parksons?" His mother added her eyes lit with hope.

He grimaced, "I'll manage." His mother gave him a look of disappointment, she occasionally had Pansy visit him for company and he had to dodged her advances like he'd counter a spell. It may sound funny but if you had to fight off a girl who liked to play tiger and gazelle, you may be frighten as well. A trait of Slytherins were sometimes they don't take rejection to heart. A very ambitious quality. Something he had more restraint over, speaking of Hermione. This was a great opportunity for him to grace her with his presence. She had rejected his suggestions for him to sneak her in before, saying something along the lines of "Your family will use the killing curse on me." Truth is he felt that she was more wary of being alone with him.

"Alright Draco, we will see you in three days." She kissed his head and his father nodded to him, he returned it. She took Lucius hand in her own before they disapparited, he needed to learn that. Maybe Hermione could teach him. He sauntered his way up the stairs to his room to switch outfits. The Malfoys didn't do casual so he had to improvise with a slim fit button up white shirt and expensive pants. He rolled the sleeves and that's what made it casual. He scooped the address she wrote down stuffing it into his pocket then made his way down for the money his mother surely left. Only 20 gallons. He groaned, that was about 150 in muggle money. He learned this in muggle studies. What type of teenager can live three days with this chump change?

"Mr Malfoy, are you going somewhere?" A maid asked preparing for lunch.

"Is that any of your concern?" He sneered but it faltered a bit when she pulled more money from her apron. "Your mother was worried that money wouldn't be enough." He snatched it out her hand.

"I'm leaving for the day so hold dinner." She bowed turning back to her work and he made his way to their fireplace pulling out the address. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and dropped it in, he was immediately engulfed in flames, swirling until he met the floor. He let out a sound of disgust as ash flew everywhere.

"Who's there?" A familiar voice met his ears. Mentally cursing himself for wearing white he dusted the ash off only succeeding in rubbing it into his clothes. "Hello?" He bent down to find the fireplace blocked.

"Little piggy, little piggy, let me come in?"

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"Its dirty in here, hurry up." Hermione crouched over removing the fireplaces gate. "Ugh, you'd think muggles would take care of their house better." Slipping out of the fireplace he brought the ash with him.

"We can't all have mansions and maids, Malfoy."

"Clearly." He sneered at her living room. If that's what it was, it was as small as his bathroom and messy from the fireplace ash. The look on her face told him not to talk about her home. "Its lovely..." He said flatly to appease her. "Where is Mr and Mrs Granger?"

"My parents aren't here."

"Oh really," He smirked and her face turned red. "So I guess we are in the same boat, my parents wont be back for another three days. I'm sure my house would be more—comfortable... than this." He added and her eyes flash dangerously.

"I need to study and my parents will be back anytime."

"Come now, Granger, I thought you and me were closer than that." It did make him wonder were they stood if they had to avoid each other, in and out of school.

"Malfoy they are going to know your face, remember what happened at Diagon ally."

"That was two years ago, I doubt muggles remember that far." He spread his arms out impatiently. "Do I get a hug hello? Or would you like to head straight for your room?" She went scarlet red again but before she could say anything he laughed. "I'm talking about a tour, get your head out the gutter."

"Does your attitude just naturally become worse every summer." Hermione eyes narrowed as he still held his arms out, finally giving in she leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her greedily. For a moment their hug was longer than he'd expected her to allow.

"I missed you... Hermione." The sound of her name felt great on his lips, something that should be used wisely. She pulled away and he wondered if he shouldn't have said it.

"I missed you too, Draco." She smiled sweetly at him locking eyes, tempting him. He pulled away.

"So the tour," He made his way to her dining room. There was an odd tense aura coming from behind him, she followed asking if he was hungry. "Water." A fruit basket caught his eye and he stole an apple commenting on the quality—magic folk usually cast a spell polishing them spotless.

"You sure like apples. Another trait you picked up."

"You noticed?" He winked sitting on her table. "What other traits of mine have you noticed? My silky blonde hair that you can't wait to run your fingers through." She blushed slightly rolling her eyes and poured him a glass.

"How about your arrogance and the fact that you think your above everyone, especially muggles."

"I think your a excellent muggle," He corrected.

"I'm a witch." Her voice cut the air holding genuine anger. A silence hung in the air, the words to salvage his mistake becoming lost to him. She handed him the water with a weary look. "I am, a witch Malfoy."

"I know that," He took the water hopping off her table. The room remained silent and he roamed his way up the stairs hoping the tension would pass. The pictures on the wall caught his attention and he plucked one off chuckling at a small Hermione covered in mud with an angry expression. She snatched it away glaring at him as she hid it from view. Her expression the same as the picture, how could he not laugh?

"Oh, shut up." She pushed him aside going into a room, he tuned the corner stopping. This was her room. She was rummaging through her books. After taking a moment he moved inside placing the water on her dresser then tossed himself on the bed. "I just made that."

"You can make it again. When are your parents coming back?"

"They aren't, their on a business trip for the week. I just lied because I needed to finish studying." He propped himself on his elbows looking at her, she could be cruel at times. Her eyes trailed over his face then back to the closet. Smirking he moved his tongue to the side of his cheek, his eyes wondering around the room.

"Is their something on your mind Granger?" She tossed a book towards him which he caught last second: _Charming Chair to Chimps._

"Read it."

"Of course, maybe you can give me some pointers." He picked himself up sitting on the side of her bed opening it to the first page. At least his grades weren't suffering. From the corner of his eye he could see her staring at him. "Are you going to sit?" She looked over to the book then to him. He closed it. "I'm not going to kiss you Granger." Her face contorted with anger.

"I don't want you to." She snapped.

"I just said I wouldn't." What was her problem? If possible she looked even more mad. Then a thought flew through his head and he stood abruptly catching her off guard. "Wait, do you _want_ me to kiss you?" She turned red again.

"I just said I didn't." Her words held less conviction and her face look downcast as she turned away. Did she think that he wouldn't put it together, or had she counted on it? Gryffindors.

"You can always take it back," He grinned mischievously walking up to her. She stopped him with her hand. There was an annoyed look plastered on her face to half hearted for him to take seriously. "You want me to, right?"

"If you think I want you to maul me any chance you get, I don't." He thought about this before replying.

"I wont maul you."

"I don't believe you." She narrowed her eyes. He leaned forward her hand once again shooting up. "Malfoy!"

"We've kissed already what are you so scared of."

"That wasn't a kiss!"

"What do you want," he sighed. "You've been practically molesting me with your eyes this last hour." She turned a suffocating red and he half expected her to slap him.

"Forget it!"

"Wait, Okay. I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her. Surprisingly, she wasn't struggling and he knew what she was trying to say. "If you let me, I won't maul you." He pulled her away slightly she closed her eyes and waited. Putting his index finger and thumb on her chin he raised her head slightly; he'd gown taller than her but didn't realize the difference till now. He closed the space between them, his lips coming across hers. She swayed resting her hands over his chest. He thought over the consequences of not letting her go and pulled back but she sank into him pressing herself forward. He growled pushing her away a little to roughly and started for the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Not mauling you." He said bitterly. With that he slammed the door behind him.

After a few minutes she came out of the room to find him sulking on the couch. He raised his hand which held a movie still not looking at her.

"I've ordered Pixies Pizza."

"When did you learn to use a phone?" She looked perplexed and he gave her the same expression.

"Whats a phone?" He showed her the calling card that worked like a two way mirror. He let her keep it as he had plenty. "Suppose this is a date?"

"I suppose it is." She bit her cheek finding interest in the carpet. "I wonder what people would say." Much to his dislike Hermione insisted on watching a troll documentary instead. 'If it makes her happy.' he thought only to fall asleep halfway through not touching the pizza. He woke in darkness and found her nestled across his chest. He snorted a laugh not finding anything particularly funny though 'This is nice.' He thought about packing his stuff for a two day vacation, suppose she'd have something to say about that when she woke. The look on her face would be to priceless to pass up. He shifted his way out from underneath. She rolled to the couch grunting her hair fizzed holding a troll book.

"Ill be back moth." He whispered kissing her forehead. He practically swaggered his way to the fireplace grabbing some floo powder he saved in his pocket. He said his address out loud noticing Hermione stir awake as the flames roared around him. He'd have to be quick to get back. As he spun around the word 'toothbrush' came to him first. He landed in his fireplace then stopped immediately seeing his mother was sitting at the kitchen table with a scowl. His mother never scowled at him. Nor did she care if he went out.

"Sit, Draco."


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: **Hello, chapter 12 is out! I've learned to exit out the IPad before typing on the computer. Never again will I do that, so tell me what you think, follow or favorite it's up to you if you like it. See you guys Sunday :)

_Yes I like to make jerk moves like that lol not six days though XD _

_You are right I was posting this Wednesday, Today, lol but about the Mrs Malfoy... :() It was bound to happen haha._

_He backed off so he didn't get carried away and scare her, next chapter I'm going to bring this up again so the weight of it is understood. Best I can explain lol._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others.

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 12: Triwizard Tournament_  
_

"Come, Draco." His father beckoned with his hand. His mother trailed behind them sneering over the crowd.

"There are a lot of Mudbloods and Muggles here." He stiffened at his mother's remark knowing full well it was ment for him. He knew better though to keep the emotion off his face. "I do hope we don't catch something, we should do well to stay away from them."

"Our accommodation is a little more private dear, don't worry." His father said as a familiar face caught his eye. "Ah, Fudge." His father held out his hand. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to his mother. Draco tensed again as a familiar trio was approaching. He kept his attention on fudge to distract himself "- you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?" Fudge looked toward Ron's father. The air became thick all around.

"Good lord, Arthur," Lucius said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" A smile broke out onto his face, he couldn't help it. It was funny. From the corner of his eye he could see Hermione was glaring at him. He didn't go back to her house or write again after leaving so he didn't blame her for being mad. Her glare became something his father and mother caught onto quickly. Hermione went slightly pink under his fathers stare, his lip curled in disgust. He didn't know if it was that he remembered her or if it was his intuition. Finally the moment passed and Mr Weasley started for their seats, he threw Harry and Ron a look before settling in his own. God he hated them.

"Is that her, Draco." His mother asked coldly in a voice only he could here.

"No." He lied, their conversation popping into his head.

_"Miss Bulstrode, huh? Funny, I've just come back from talking to __Miss Bulstrode... Who are those letters from Draco, if not from her? If I take the fireplace back to the last destination what will I find... a halfblood... no you had no problem pinning it on one________.____"_

___"Mother your tired, please go rest. I don't know what your on about."_

___"Lets go then, together."_

___"...mother I can explain."_

_"You are my son Draco- We've taught you better."_

_"I'm just entertaining myself." _

_"By playing with dirt? You're acting just like my sister. Andromeda ran off with that Mudblood. Never, never will I let you do that." _

_"It's not like that mother."_

_"I don't care what its like. Promise me Draco, promise me you wont associate with it again."_

_"I promise, mother."_

After the Quidditch match he went for a nighttime stroll, much to his mother's disapproval. If she stopped him she would have to explain to Lucius why, a conversation best avoided. Everywhere was crowded even if he wanted to bump into a certain witch, the odds were against him. A loud sound echo'd across the tents making him jolt. There were a few more loud bangs throughout the crowd and people everywhere became restless. A group of muggles with purple faces passed by. He snorted a laugh when he saw a fat woman levitating in the air screaming as she tried to hold down her skirt.

"Help me!" Another one said twirling in the air looking ready to vomit.

Everyone everywhere was starting to panic. Someone bumped his shoulder making him stumble backward. 'What the hell,' He headed for the woods to escape the frenzy. After finding an area outside the commotion he leaned across a tree with relief getting a proper view of what was happening. Death eaters—they were scaring muggles with magic, how ironic. He hoped Hermione wasn't floating through the air like these other muggles; although he wouldn't mind the view from underneath. Just then someone yelped in pain three trees away.

"What happened?" Hermione's voice came. "Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid- _lumos_!" Her wand lit the area and he saw Ron sprawled on the ground.

"Tripped over a tree root," Ron said angrily, getting to his feet again.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," He drawled. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned sharply as if a ghost spoke.

"Fuck off," Ron snapped.

"Language, Weasley," He said, his pale eyes glittering. His attention flew briefly to Hermione. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?" He nodded to her, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione snapped.

"Granger, they're after Muggles, do you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around... they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry snarled, a surge of anger flew threw him at being corrected by Potter.

"Have it your own way, Potter," he grinned maliciously. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" Ron shouted and Hermione seized his arm as he took a step forward. Two slips, corrected by a weasel now; a great reunion so far. Obviously they weren't getting the hint. There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than the last. Several people nearby screamed. He chuckled at their faces. Its not like anyone was actually getting hurt, not really.

"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to - trying to _rescue_ the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents? Out there wearing masks, are they?" He turned to Harry, still smiling.

"Well... if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?" That seemed to make Hermione's face flare.

"Oh come on," She said throwing him a disgusted look, "let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," he sneered trying not to sound to sincere. Then watched her leave with Ron and Harry till they were too far for him to see. He should probably be going as well, if his father was in the group he'd want him out of the way and blame. He found his mother near the private portkey they arrived from, his father wasn't there and no questions were asked as why.

It wasn't long after that he was off to the Hogwarts Express. He owled Crabbe and Goyle to go with him, he didn't want to go with either of his parents at this point. His mother was a bit disappointed in him and he didn't need any reminders.

"Lets just hurry and find a compartment." The train was crowded as he pushed his way through.

"Draco!" Pansy waved from a compartment. He took a breath of relief and headed her way. "Did you hear about whats happening a Hogwarts this year?" She asked as he settled in.

"Of course... My father told me, I plan to enter." Pansy gasped.

"But Draco, you could get hurt or killed!"

"Isn't it worth it? Eternal glory, that's what waits for a triwizarding champion." Although he wasn't interested in Pansy he still liked her fonding over him, a double edge sword. If Crabbe and Goyle did that it would be disgusting and Hermione would just call him an idiot for thinking it.

"Durmstrang is coming too I heard."

"Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster." Her eyes lit with excitement and he continued. "Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore." He rolled his eyes sitting down. "that the man's such a Mudblood lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away."

"Well I'm glad you didn't go to Durmstrang."

"Yeah, me too." He kicked his feet up exhausted. From the compartment next to him he could hear the conversation of familiar voices and he motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow. He was right. The trio was chatting about the Qudditch world cup his presents went unnoticed to everyone except Hermione who was practically scowling at him. She turned away to her book making it clear she was going to ignore him. She should know better then that.

"We saw him right up close, as well, We were in the Top Box -"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley." He interrupted.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," Harry said coolly. There was something with ruffles hanging from Rons case. Did...did he buy a dress?

"Weasley, what is that?" Ron tried to stuff the robes out of sight, but he seized the sleeve and pulled.

"Look at this!" He said holding up the robe, showing it around. "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean... they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety-"

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" He howled with laughter as Ron started to go red. This guy was too easy to piss off, Hermione face was still pressed to the book going redder as well.

"So... going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know... you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won."

"What are you talking about?" Ron snapped.

"Are you going to enter?" He repeated. "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Hermione testily, over the top of her book: The Standard Book of Spells. A gleeful smile spread across his face. He won and she knew it. It was no longer necessary to hang about. He threw one more snide remark at Ron before leaving, he could hear the glass break on the other side of the compartment.

"Having fun?" Pansy asked seeing him grin from ear to ear.

"Immensely."

After arriving at Hogwarts, the sorting began as usual. Dumbledore announced the triwizarding tournament as he expected. Hermione seemed to go pale as the headmaster mentioned death tolls and she shot him a glance. Although after Dumbledore mentioned an age restriction she seemed to have relax.

"I'm sorry Draco, It's such a shame." Pansy said disappointed.

They were sent to bed right after their meals. Early morning before breakfast he was resting against the stone wall near the corridor. The door to the classroom he was waiting by opened. As Hermione turned the corner his hand shot over her mouth.

"Guess who?" He let go immediately clutching his hand in pain. "You bit me."

"You deserved it, what is wrong with you?" She pushed him away from her. "Suppose you've come to apologize. I don't want it."

"...My mother knows, she was waiting for me." Hermione's angry face vanished and turned pale.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry... oh, your hand." As if she wasn't the one who bit it. She grabbed his wrist pulling him into the classroom she had just came out of. No one was around and he wondered what she was doing in there. She closed the door turning to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about, she made me promise to stay away from you," he saw her stiffen and he laughed. "What mommy doesn't know, won't hurt her Granger." He leaned back on a desk motioning for her to come over. "C'mon, your mad because you missed me, right." He chuckled as her face turned back to anger.

"It's not funny Draco... Is you father really a death eater?"

"What is crack pot Potter telling you now." He sneered, it was true but it's not like he would admit it.

"You practically said so yourself." She huffed and he clicked his tongue.

"I was just having a bit of fun, don't get your panties in a twist."

"Oh I bet you thought that was real funny at the Quidditch world cup?" 'Shit' he knew she would bring that up. "It slipped."

Her eyebrows raised. "It slipped?"

"I am taught rigorously about the importance of blood purity, I hear this day in and out, it slipped." This didn't justify it but maybe he could get her to understand. She wasn't biting though. "I'm here, Granger, am I not? My mother would prefer me to have a loveless relationship instead of being with a muggleborn. Shit, shes been trying to get me together with Pansy."

"Well, maybe you should. Maybe this is just too complicated." She muttered. "...Maybe I'll make it easy for you." His eyes flashed dangerously moving himself off the desk stalking towards her. She stared defiantly back till he was two feet away, then she hesitantly started to move backing into a desk. Grabbing her chin he turned it towards his face so her eyes were staring into his, his other hand on the desk behind her. Her body was pressed into his making her turn red.

"I love you." He hissed taking her off guard, her eyes flickered with remorse. "I don't presume to know how you you feel about me... You can keep that to yourself, but the next time you feel like hurting me, I implore you, take a bigger chunk of my hand." He let her go.

"Wait, don't go." He chuckled darkly.

"What makes you think I was going to let you go without an apology?"

"I'm sorry..." He raised his eyebrows. She found interest in the room suddenly. "...Oh, suppose you want a kiss on the cheek."

He loosened his tie "No, love. You kiss me where you hurt me this time." Her face looked on in disbelief as he removed the tie and nodded his head for her to come over.

"You can't be serious." He waved his wand locking the door.

"Dead serious." He sat onto the desk, her face flushed red. "It's just a small kiss," he saw her eyes flicker to the door. "Your scared?"

"Of you?" Her head snapped back to him. Her eyes locked with determination and she moved towards him. For a moment it shocked even him, he thought she'd put up an argument or beg for a proper kiss. The thought of her begging for his kisses was too much. His breathing and heart pumped faster as she stood in front of him. Her eyes laying onto his clothe vest then to his eyes and quickly back. He smirked pulling it off. She seemed frozen stiff as he tossed it aside staring at her. Eyeing his shirt she looked back up to him.

"Yes?" He asked making her turn scarlet. Knowing full well she was implying for him to unbutton it. She grabbed the first button her hands shaking so much that she fumbled with it. "Need help?"

"Shut up." She hissed plucking each one off angrily till it was halfway down, then slowly pulling it to the side, her finger tips running across his chest as she did. His skin burned at her touch. The blood pumping throughout his body made it hard for him to think straight. She wasn't moving though.

"You wont," he rolled his eyes taunting her. He knew she wanted to prove she could hold her own, that she wasn't inferior or afraid. But frankly, he didn't care what her reasons were right now. It was enough to snap her out of it. Her lips made contact with his skin and everything in his head went blank. After a moment she pulled away staring at his chest.

"I-I have to go, breakfast," She turned red the weight of what she did seem to sink in. He made no effort to unlock the door though as she waited.

"Are you sure you wont skip?" Pulling out her wand she unlocked it herself and left too fast for him to say another word. He exhaled laying down on the desk. A moment later he looked down at his chest a small red mark etched into his skin. He smirked, he never told her to do that. Did she think that's what he wanted? His fingers raked at the mark, he was hungry. He doubt breakfast would make it go away though.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: **Hello guys, I'm back with chapter 13! I love the Goblet of Fire the book is one of my favorites next to the Half blood Prince for obvious reasons lol. I will see you guys next Sunday. Thanks again for everything!

_((Reads review; _ಠ.ಠ rewrites part of story _lol )) I have been forgetting their 4th year. I was, um, pushing it in this chapter a bit more, then i was like oh XD. Im still gonna play on the tension though. On another note I __cant wait to write all the fun stuff that happened this year lol too. _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others.

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 13: Spew badges_  
_

For a small moment he was happy to have class with the Gryffindors but that was ruined when Hagrid announced they would raise Skrewts. What is wrong with this man? He voiced this receiving a glare from Hermione, he rephrased.

"I mean, what do they do. What is the point of them?" The man didn't know. He gave him a half ass response, then proceeded to point out their stingers and exploding ends. "Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?" He gawked at her, was she serious? This man _did_ own a dragon for a pet.

At lunch he could see Hermione scarfing down her food, he wondered if she was actually swallowing. He tried to eat fast but came up short when she left the table. After picking at a few bits of his food he picked himself up from the table still hungry. Hermione was walking back from the library and motioned him to a empty classroom. He put a hand to his chest smirking.

"Can't keep your hands off me?" She glared at him angrily entering the classroom. "What?"

"Can't you think of anything else?"

"Eating," He grunted tossing himself on a desk.

"I didn't say not finish your food." She looked embarrassed.

"Its fine, I'll just get food from one of those toads in the kitchen."

"Their not toads Malfoy!" She hissed "They are house elves and they have feelings too."

"Their gross," He laid across the desk "I'm glad ours is gone."

"House elves are mistreated and are worked like slaves. Your just spreading prejudice behavior... in two ways." He saw the book she was reading: The History of House Elves. "I'm going to start a movement to free them, will you support me?" He laughed but his smile faded seeing her serious stare.

"In spirit." 'She's crazy' He thought.

"Your mocking me," she was turning red "Your just like Ron."

"Please don't compare me to that idiot." He sneered picking himself off the desk. "When I get hit by an ugly stick, turn stupid and broke, then tell me that again."

"Ron is not ugly," she hissed ignoring the other two comments. He rolled his eyes walking towards her. "He's my friend and I think he's, rather decent. Both in looks and well, decency. Unlike some people." He scowled, was she trying to piss him off? Unknowingly he was backing her into the wall as he continued toward her.

"Really? That Weasel? Do you want to rephrase?"

"Yes... I mean no, I don't." She held her books to her chest as if it held a protective barrier. "Being attractive isn't only based on looks." He cocked his head to the side his eyes narrowing in disbelief, she was defending Rons looks with personality? "Try some humanity, Malfoy, it may suit you."

"There's nothing sexier than humanity," He drawled, towering in front of her. She refuse to look back, instead she clutched onto her book tighter looking like a mouse caught in the corner of an angry cat. He rested his hand on the wall beside her waiting for her to look up. "Is my humanity making you uncomfortable?" The other hand blocked her in. She stumbled with her words. "That's what I thought." Her eyes narrowed embarrassed as he let go.

"Suppose you thought I'd return the favor?" He tapped his chest, he leaned against the desk his eye glinting "I will, if you want me to." One of her books came flying at him and he caught it, which seemed to impress her as much as himself. He smirked taking credit for the lucky mistake.

"Can I have the book back?"

"Are you going to stop talking about that weasel?" She raised her eyebrows defiantly and he threw the book across the room for her to grab. "Fetch."

Turning red with anger she stomped after it. "Get bent, Malfoy!" Picking it up her hand shot him the middle finger before leaving.

"Very lady like."

He sat across the table a dinner sulking. Ron was starting to make him mad, the way he chewed or when he smiled. True—he already didn't like him to begin with but there was just something more now that dug deep in his skin.

"Look who made the cover," Pansy smiled showing him the Daily Prophet, perfect. He motioned for Crabbe and Goyle, and headed for their table, paper in hand. The biggest mistake he made all year.

The next thing he knew he was flying through the air bouncing across the floor, furry. Until Mrs Mcgonagall transfigured him back. Hermione looked amused, like justice was served. Moody pulled him by his upper arm taking him to the dungeons. The man handled him roughly, not the way a teacher should and refused to leave till Snape gave him detention. For attacking Potter. That left a sour taste with Snape he bet.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Hermione said with an amused smile on her face. She had been waiting outside the door with a book in her hand, he scowled.

"What lesson?"

"Picking fights maybe, what you said to Ron was horrible." He plucked the book from her hands.

"Did I hurt the poor weasels feelings?" He drawled.

"The ferret is still calling Ron a weasel," she said to herself walking away annoyed. He followed turning red, his eyes darting through the hallways. The book that he was carrying apparently forgotten. "I sometimes wonder how I put up with you."

"Look, I'm sorry I was just mad." The students laughed when they saw him coming, he turned even more red. "Here, just take your damn book." She snatched it away, opening it for him to see.

"I came to give you it, it's your book," He must have left it in class. Before he could take it back she threw it across the hall. "Fetch."

"Feel better," He said dryly going to pick it up. Looking back, she was gone. He didn't see her till tomorrow. She was carrying a box full of blank buttons.

"Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare," she told him proudly. Unfortunately she didn't react well when he went into fits of laughter.

"Spew?" He cried leaning onto the desk.

"Not Spew, S-P-E-W." Her cheeks turned red. "If you don't stop laughing, I'm leaving."

"Okay, okay Ill stop." He tried his best to keep calm but it made him want to laugh even more.

"I wanted your help making these badges." Perfect that's just how he imagined spending his time, building badges for a cause that house elves didn't even want. Her eyes were big and pleading. A weakness was discovered.

"Fine." He pulled the chair out angrily. It seem to satisfy her though. He turned back to her his eyes hungry "I want a kiss for every badge I make." She turned red not agreeing.

For the next two days his time was spent making badges and forcing Hermione to pay up. He was slapped at one point because his hand _accidentally_ grabbed her upper shirt. A_ccidentally. _After the 20th badge he was a zombie. Hermione told him it was good to learn new things. Why would he _ever_ need to learn to make a badge for? Meanwhile everyone was still laughing at Moody turning him into a ferret, it was not even that funny.

"Alright its two sickles for a badge," she held out her hand expectantly. Wait, she made him make these, now she wanted him to buy one? He groaned pulling out his wallet, whatever, it wasn't a big deal. Her clipboard caught his attention.

"Whats that?" He put two sickles in her can grabbing a badge.

"Names of the supporters." She turned her clipboard to him, his name was the first thing written. He stared at her like she grew two heads.

"You can't write my name down."

"Why not?" She huffed but then she realized what he was talking about. A disappointing look fell on her and she crumbled the paper. "Well I'm going to need your badge back then."

"What? No. I made it and paid for it." Call it childish but he worked hard for his spew badge and she wasn't going to take it away.

"Give me it, its only for supporters. Here take your sickles."

"I don't need sickles." He dodged her attempt to take it. "I spent two days helping you."

"I appreciate it-" She grabbed the badge on her second attempt wrestling it out his hand. "-but I need these for supporters." His face went red with anger. It wasn't the badge it was the time spent on _helping_ her make the badge. He eyed the ground where the blanks were and started to pick them up. "What are you doing?"

"Taking my half of the badges."

"What are you going to do with badges?" He didn't know.

"I'm going to make better badges." Nice, he was going to make better Spew badges. It was a flawless plan, expect he didn't believe in spew or want to make more spew badges. He just wanted her to know he had them.

"I paid for those Malfoy!" He pulled out his wallet throwing some money to her and her mouth dropped in shock "That's more then I paid for them." He didn't care though, he got what he wanted, he won. It wasn't until he was in his dorm that he began to regret it. How was it possible he paid her 50 dollars for a five dollar worth of badges.

The next day came to quick. He admit it, half the reason he was avoiding her was through embarrassment. After taking the badges and not doing anything with them he was to embarrassed to talk to her. The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines, Drumstang and Beauxbatons were arriving soon and everyone was trying to guess how they would enter. Beauxbatons being the was first to arrive, was by sky.

"My dear Madame Maxime," Dumbledore announced. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"That is one big woman," he jabbed Goyle in the stomach laughing. The focus went off of her and onto the students behind her.

"Wow those are some lookers," Flint smiled his trollish teeth showing "you suppose that ones half Veela?"

"I doubt it, she probably just takes care of herself, You know the makeup." He could feel a hole being burned into him "I mean, there are pretty girls here too, without it."

"Like?"

"...Like?" He really didn't want to continue, he could see Hermione from his side. Waiting. "That Hermione's something." He caught Flints eye, instinctively he burst out laughing and Flint followed suit 'kill me now.' He could feel Hermione's attempts to do just that with her eyes.

The Drumstang ship arrived, interrupting the conversation. As Victor Krum appeared the students went into a frenzy, including himself. It was _Victor Krum_ after all.

Students we're let back into the Great Hall as the arrivals found places to sit. He could see Ron asking Hermione to sit on the other side of him, when Krum came sitting down in front of him he felt like laughing.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he held out his hand, the guys hands were rough and his built was thicker than Crabbe and Goyles.

"Victor." He was able to strike up a conversation, the guy wasn't so bad. Not that he cared what his personality was like though. Dumbledore went on to give his speech about submitting names.

"-Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet- blah blah blah" he started to tune him out. There was no way for him to participate anyways.

Finally Dumbledore let the classes go, his gaze turned toward Hermione reluctantly. Catching his eye she turned to leave. He followed pursuit, in almost a sloth like way. He went into the classroom where they usually met seeing her nose in another elf book. He closed the door behind him the click making her look up. Before he could say anything she closed her book standing.

"I want to tell my friends."

"Tell them...what?" She looked at him intensely and he knew what she was trying to say. "I'm sorry? Have you lost you mind?" Her face flickered sadly.

"I think they will be mad, really mad, but if I could explain-."

"-yeah that'll be quite a story. Lying all the way to first year." He shook his head "You are crazy."

"Are you embarrassed? Draco Malfoy, sneaking around with a mudblood."

"Hey" he said weakly at the term she used.

"Are you going to pretend you don't say it when I'm not around?" He held his tongue. "I'm telling you I will tell my friends. What are you telling me?"

"That I cant." He blocked her from leaving. "Seriously, stop. Your being ridiculous, you know how my mother reacted to finding out I was writing you, I can't just pick who I get to date Granger."

"Well it's a good thing were not even together." She tried to push past him but he wrapped his arms around her. "Let go."

"I'll let go, when you stop acting like a child." The kettle calling the teapot black. She tried to unlatch his arms to no avail. "Is it because your jealous? What was I suppose to say?"

"I'm not, I just want somebody to like me without shame or secrecy."

"I would, if I could."

"-But you can't." His jaw tensed, he spun her around glaring at her. They must have stayed like that for awhile because the door handle started to jiggle. He pulled away from her. Another sad look, he tried to apologize with his eyes as he moved away. Her hand beckoned him to stay but he hid in the cupboard, trying his hardest not to feel pathetic. He heard her unlock the door leaving. Who was at the door, it didn't matter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone, I am back with chapter 14! I came down with the flu half way through the week and I'm leaving trails of tissue through the house trying to be functional. Trying to write lol (dang you flu season!). Anyway Its not much but I didn't want to wait to post it. I'm going to try and write more next Sunday. If I miraculously get one out this Wednesday that would be cool but more than likely Sunday.

_Crap, I said dollars! Thanks for pointing it out ;) (fix it soon) I'm trying to get the hang of seeing it in a British and wizard way but ugh I've seen so many mistake some prolly haven't noticed lol_

_I think its safe to say a people are looking forward to the yule ball lol ill try and make it good XP_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others.

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 14: Breaking Up?

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called out again. Meanwhile, Potter was looking stiff as a board. Draco just assumed he didn't realize the negative attention he would get for putting his name in. 'Serves him right for being such a show off'. It had been almost a week since he had talk to Hermione, to embarrassed that he hid he reasoned she would need some time after that. Just enough for her to forget, which she didn't seem to be doing.

"Potter, the Hogwarts champion?" Pansy laughed with the other Slytherin girls.

"Please guys, lets pay our respects," he interrupted them and their laughing died "Respect for the dead." They howled with laughter and somehow Pansy manged to wrap her arm around his. Looking up he caught Hermione's scowl in time. He smirked letting Pansy stay so the weight of it sunk in to her. If she wants to be single this is what to expect. Or were they always single, it was better not to think about trivial things. He saw Hermione head for the door and he shrugged Pansy off gently. "I have to use the bathroom."

The halls were packed though, they we're entertaining two other schools now so he wasn't surprised. Seeing her about to turn the corner he whistled earning more attention then he intended. Hermione shook her head no before speeding off. He felt a surge of anger though him and he followed pushing an unsuspecting Ravenclaw into a group of Slytherins. Catching up to her he grab the back of her hood and redirection her into a nearby classroom.

"What are you doing!?"

"Can we get through one year without your drama?" He snapped shutting the door. "How long is it going to take this time?"

"Malfoy, I'm tired. It was fun, sneaking around at first -"

"Oh I'm sorry this isn't fun for you anymore," He drawled. Yes, he knew what she meant but that would mean he would have to agree with what she's saying. Something that wasn't going to happen.

"Will you let me finish?" Her eyes went wide in disbelief. "Were not kids anymore and this isn't going to work, I need time to think." She tried for the door but he pushed her away as gently as he could. "Draco, stop. "

"No."

With a determined look in both their eyes they tussled with each other. She kept trying to move him from the door while he kept pushing her back resulting in one bad move and she tripped over her heels. Its not like he meant to hurt her, he just wanted her to stay. When he tried to catch her he only manage to tear the sleeve of her robe before she landed on her other arm. Quickly she reacted with her wand sending him flying into a desk.

"Get away from me." With her wand still pointed at him, eyes flaring, she moved towards the door. Before he could regain his thoughts she shut it behind her. He laid his head back down on the ground exhausted. Collecting his thoughts he pushed himself up. He needed to apologize. Even though he didn't see how it was his fault she was clumsy. What else could he do. He was sure she was heading to the library.

She was.

Her robe was mended but her face was etched in anger. He walked to the opposite side of the bookshelf leaning against it.

"I'm sorry," He said dryly and her eyes looked ready to kill him "What it wasn't my fault?"

"I want you to leave me alone... Now." She added darkly. "I need time to think."

"There's nothing to think about." Hermione turned to leave and he tried for her hand before she passed his shelf, not expecting what happened next.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY FERRET PAWS OFF ME!" Her voice could have shook the whole library. Madam Pince looked as if she'd have a heart attack any second. His face turned red, every eye in the library had turned their way, most likely assuming he was harassing her. Hermione would probably agree but the there was a difference. She took off out the door leaving him to their disproving stares.

"Mr Malfoy!" Madam Pince stood up pointing her finger as if he had been the one who yelled. "Out, now!"

He glared at her rebelliously "I'm going" he mumbled stalking out the library. Deciding it best not to follow her anymore he went back to the Great Hall.

"What took you?" Pansy said as he entered.

His eyes glared into hers and she looked surprised. "Do you want to help me with something?" Her eyes lit up.

"Sure."

He managed to get Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy to help him make 'SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!' badges for the school, he had to order more since he didn't take nearly enough blanks from Hermione. Lucky for him he knew where she order hers. Staying true to his word about making them better he found a spell to change them when pressed in a magical crafts book.

"Is there a reason why these look like that Mudbloods spew badges?" Pansy looked it over carefully.

"Don't compare this to her idiotic bland elf campaign pins." He grabbed the badge from her hand defensively and she muttered a sorry before continuing to enchant another.

Over the next few days they worked on badges for the whole school, he started to become excited to show them off. True—he liked getting a rise out of Hermione so she'd pay attention to him but the fact that he beat her in design made it all the more better. Meanwhile, Weasley and Potter we're not on talking terms and he could feel the stress floating in Hermione's aura from it. Apparently even his best friend was tired of his attention seeking habits. Potter was claiming to everyone he didn't put his name in, please.

Finally, the badges were done, him and his group passed them out to all the other Slytherins standing outside Snapes class. Each one laughing as he showed them how it worked. Hermione and Harry were walking towards him, he couldn't help the wicked smirk that crossed his face. It seemed to take him a moment as he looked surprised, then shocked to angry.

"Like them, Potter?" He said loudly as he approached. "And this isn't all they do - look!" He pressed it revealing its craftsmanship, rather proud of it. The Slytherins behind him howled with laughter and Harrys face went red.

"Oh very funny," Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy and the other gang of Slytherin girls who were laughing loudly "really witty."

"Want one, Granger?" he said, holding out a badge to her. "I've got loads." Feeling a surge of pint up spite he continued "But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see - don't want a Mudblood slimming it up." Almost wanting it Harry reached for his wand.

"Go on, then, Potter," He said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now, do it, if you've got the guts." For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then both shot.

"Funnunculus!" Harry screamed.

"Densaugeo!" He yelled.

Jets of light shot from both wands, hitting each other in midair, then ricocheting, Harry's hit Goyle in the face, while his hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed putting his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were appearing. Hermione was whimpering in panic clutching her mouth.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice seemed to mimic his thoughts. Her front teeth were now growing fast. In a panic she felt them and let out a terrified cry.

"And what is all this noise about?" Snape appeared. The Slytherins tried to give their explanations but Snape pointed to him. "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir-"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted as if he didn't pull his wand out first.

"He hit Goyle, look." Snape examined him.

"Hospital wing, Goyle,"

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron shouted. "Look!" He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth, she was doing her best to hide them. Pansy and the other Slytherin girls were doubled up with silent giggles, pointing at Hermione from behind Snape. He felt the urge to slap Pansy, she was making things worse for him.

Snape looked coldly at Hermione, "I see no difference." Hermione whimpered her eyes filling with tears. She turned on her heels and ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight. He felt guilty but she knew it was a mistake, right? It was reversible, she wasn't hurt. 'Probably embarrassed though' he cursed under his breath. Both Harry and Ron started shouting at Snape; could they have been any stupider?

"Let's see," Snape said in his smoothest voice. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions." They passed Snape angrily, walking to the back of the dungeon. Ron slammed his bag down onto the table, they were both shaking with anger. Harry sat alone at his table and turned to look at him. Instead of flipping him off he pressed his badge.

At lunch he thought he would check on Hermione to see how she was doing. Hopefully she wasn't too mad. On his way to the hospital wing Hermione was heading in his direction - perfect.

"Hey, are you-" She passed straight by him not giving him a second glance. He followed trying to keep her pace. "It wasn't my fault, if your thinking of blaming me."

"It's never your fault."

"Hey- wait, can you just talk to me!" Something stopped his hands from grabbing her, probably logic. She halted making him almost collided with her. Seemingly mauling things over in her head she glared at him.

"You terrorize my friends, and keep calling me a mudblood...Why should I talk to you? What is wrong with you Malfoy?"

"Do you have to ask?" He reached a hand to her cheek but she pulled away. "That, right there, is whats wrong with me."

"I told you I needed time to think." Before he could say anything else she continued "I've made up my mind though. I want you to stay away from me." He laughed.

"As long as you are in this school, your never going to be to far away." His face looked her over "Last month you were sucking face with me, now your wanting to cut off all contact? Very cold don't you think."

Her face turned scarlet "If you have a problem with it, then tell your friends about us. Your reputation is all you have to lose, right."

"I can't."

"Then don't talk to me, until you can." She stomped off. One question kept bothering him. Were they even together?


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note: **Hello guys I'm back with chapter 15, feeling all shiny and new, sorta lol. Anywho I'm trying this dot method of spacing scenes I've seen others do it and it does clear up confusion. I guess I'll see what it looks like after submitting as I can never tell with doc manager. There was a change of heart for me in the ending of this chapter.

laurinw: Yeah you were pretty spot on to lol gave me a bit of a shock.

Thank you guys :) for you compliments and continued reading! Im learning more as I write so hopeful I continue to improve.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others.

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 15: Restraint

—_Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl_—

He slammed the Daily Prophet onto the breakfast table making Crabbe and Goyle jump in their seats. 'Creevery is dead- _No, I can't._'

I will show some restrain. I WILL give her time.

'Time my ass' he bit back to himself pushing the paper away and focusing on his food. Its not like he could shove the paper in her face and demand her to do something about it. Stick to Plan B. Patiently wait it out, she will come crawling back, she can't blow off years of our... whatever. At this point though, the only one wanting to crawl was him. If he actually thought that would work —pride aside— he might do it. 'Insufferable' He thought ripping a piece of bread off with his mouth 'Infuriating, stupid witch' ripping another piece off in his mouth he saw Pansy gaping at him but ignored her. From his right he spotted Harry making his way to the breakfast table and stood putting his hands to his mouth like a speakerphone.

"Hey, Potter, late because you been crying all night!" Immediately Harry turned red, his eyes flaring at him but continued to make his way to the table. The Slytherins howled with laughter along with a couple of Hufflepuffs still sour toward the Gryffindor champion. Still sneering his face turned to Hermione and it quickly faded. Sitting back down defeated he lowered his head to the table getting another odd stare from Pansy. On top of dealing with Hermione—or not dealing— his life was becoming hard with Moody 'teaching' him how to block the imperius curse.

"Are you feeling okay Draco?" Pansy purred putting a hand on his back.

"No, now leave me alone." He snapped and she took her hand off him as if she'd been burnt. His eye caught Hermione leaving the Great Hall and his lip curled into a bitter smirk before following. There had to be a way to make her change her mind and understand. Sometimes she acts so _stupid_.

The next thing he knew he was in the hall standing at the other end from her. Their eyes met and he made a last minute choice. Turning around he walked away heading for his common room... before he did something stupid.

_December_

"Granger, what do I owe the pleasure?" He purred smirking at her angry face. Unsuspectingly she corner him into a classroom after breakfast. Not that he was complaining seeing he was waiting—forever—for her to give in but she didn't seem to be here for any makeup make out sessions.

"Liar." Hermione spat.

His eyebrows shot up "What?"

"Your a liar."

"And, your going to have to be more specific." He sat in a chair kicking his feet onto the desk, twirling his wand idly.

"You told me your father wasn't a death eater," Rolling his eyes he shifted in his seat getting comfortable. "I was at the kitchens and Dobby-"

"Great, that thing is here? What are you doing down in the kitchens anyway, give up on spew?"

"S-P-E-W!"

"Yeah, that," He sneered "so what did that lying little troll say?" Even if this wasn't the most inviting conversation, it felt nice to be in her company again. Although he was beginning to doubt she felt the same.

She glared at him threatening "I was in the kitchens to _persuade_ the elfs, for your information."

"I bet that went well," he laughed.

"Draco, stop avoiding the question!" A moment of silence went by at her slip of the tongue, "I mean, Malfoy." He frowned at her angrily and she seemed sorry to take it back. "...sorry, it just-."

"Whatever," he interrupted shifting his feet from the desk and staring. "My dads a death eater you say? Why don't you and your little friends try to prove that theory." Taken back her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not here to prosecute your dad-"

"Then why are you here?" He snapped "Are you going to tell me you had a change of heart for poor Draco now?" She opened her mouth to retort but he was faster "No, your not, you just wanted an excuse to see me." Raising his hands out he sneered at her "Haven't gone anywhere."

At that her face turned red and she exploded "Suppose I should let you go around harassing Harry and Ron? While I sit idly by knowing what I'm doing. Don't give me the guilt trip! If you would just stop and-" She halted letting out sigh. "I don't want to ague. Your right though, I wanted to see you since I haven't talk to you in a while. I just wanted to now if you were alright."

"Dandy." He hissed trying to hold a glare but it faltered at her disappointed look, biting his lip he moved around the desk "Look, this is stupid." She looked a little wary as he approached then started fixing her robe. "You know what my parents will do if they found out I'm seeing a mud-muggleborn." Catching himself on time wasn't enough to avoid her glare. Clearing his throat she rolled her eyes.

"I do," She said honestly. For a moment he thought she saw reason but then added sadly "Sorry, but I'm not going to hide in a cupboard Draco"

"I can make it really cozzy." He joked but she wasn't biting. Pursing his lips he started fixing her robe again feeling her tense this time. "I know I'm not a knight in shining amour but you can't say we don't have, _chemistry_." Smirking he started to fix her tie idly almost tugging it towards him. He glanced at her eyes innocently seeing she looked stiff as a board. He could practically hear the war going on inside her head and all she needed was a little push. Purposely tugging her tie a little harder so she stumble forward into him, he caught her in his arms "If you walk into the spiders web, moth, be prepared to stay awhile." Her eyes drifted to his mouth which was more than enough approval for him to move in.

She turned her head in time making him miss. "No," she said and angry growl escaped his mouth, his grip tightening on her shoulders. After a moment he rested his head on her shoulder and groaned irritated, sounding a bit childish. "...Draco." She whisper almost apologetic.

"Shut up," he backed away from her sneering. "Just, go away... Now." Her mouth drew tight but she nodded leaving.

For a moment he thought about slamming the door before she could leave but he didn't. He could wait for the moment her emotions got the better of her.

He could wait.

.

.

They just announced the Yule ball and everyone was scattering for dates. He was hoping Hermione would go with Longbottom since he wasn't a threat. Neville took the note out his eyes widening.

"I c-cant do that, it embarrassing!"

"Keep. Your. _Voice_. Down. You guys are friends it not weird at all," He looked around making sure nobody was paying attention.

Neville ducked his head also looking around fidgeting with his robe "But why don't you just ask her."

"I can't, does nobody understand English?" Neville stared at him with pity which made Draco want to blast the look off his face. Thinking that wouldn't benefit him he let it go. "Just do it!" he hissed before leaving.

.

.

"Well?" He asked impatiently at Neville catching him around the corner a crowd of students following behind. It had been a week with no word from him his patience was wearing thin. But he no longer cared who was watching '_they would probably think I was just harassing him_' not entirely false. Apparently Neville associated Draco with Snape as he seemed to fidget whenever he came around. Not that he didn't find this amusing but he hasn't really picked on the Gryffindor since he found out their secret.

"She said no."

"What do you mean she said no?" He hissed narrowing his eyes.

Neville sighed nervously "She said no. T-there's nothing I can do she has a date already."

"Who?" He snapped.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me." As if their conversation was over he started to walk away "Why don't you just ask her... Nicely." He felt himself surging with rage and Neville picked up his speed. If she was going with Weasley or worse, The-boy-who-lived, he would lose his mind. Then again, they would probably just go as friends but seeing their bond was strong it could blossom into something more. Finding himself in a crowd of students sulking a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Oooh there's a tragedy. She really thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn't she?"

"Hermione - who are you going to the ball with?" Ron asked and Malfoy crossed him and Harry off the list.

"You're joking, Weasley!" He shouted from behind him not really thinking it over. "You're not telling me someone's asked that to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?"

Harry and Ron both snapped to him but Hermione was waving to somebody over his shoulder, "Hello, Professor Moody!"

'Shit' he jumped backward ready to dodge Moody but he was still up at the staff table, finishing his stew.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" Hermione said scathingly, and she, Harry, and Ron went up the marble staircase laughing. His face turned beat red with anger but he knew he couldn't just follow her and start demanding she tell him, at least not with Harry and Ron with her. _No, you can't at all. _Restraint. Thats all he needed, its not like there was anyone interesting to go with her anyways. Anyone important was to stuck up to take a muggle-born, why even worry. Cause it was still some_ nobody taking her,_ he answered his own question.

Why cant she just go alone, be the independent witch she made herself out to be.

"You haven't asked me to the ball yet, Draco." Pansy pouted from behind him making him jump a bit. He was to caught up in who Hermione was going with he completely forgot to ask someone.

"Where something nice." He dismissed and she looked satisfied. For a bossy girl she was easy to please, but then again she really wanted the Malfoy name. He had to admit he was a little impressed by her patience, being the closest girl he talk to it was only natural they would go together seeing no other choice.

.

.

'Like a vicar' he thought looking himself over in the mirror. His parents picked out his dress robe claiming them to be the finest material, they were garbage. But then again it couldn't be any worse than Weasleys dress. He strolled down to the common room where Pansy was waiting presenting herself like a goddess on the couch. She had on a pale pink dress that went well with her skin he had to admit. Yes, Pansy could be a real bitch sometimes but truth be told they were a lot alike and would be best friends if she didn't want to marry him.

"You look handsome," she smiled and he fixed the front part of his robe arrogantly.

"Let's get going," he held his arm out and she hooked onto it happily.

The Yule ball was pack as he shifted his eyes around the crowd looking for a certain bushy headed muggleborn.

Professor McGonagall's voice sounded "Champions over here, please!" Did she not come after all? Frustrated he turned his attention to the champions.

There she was.

Holding her head up proudly, or at least he thinks that was her. Wasn't her teeth different? Barley noticing Pansy was seething beside him.

"Who the hell would want to take her! That filthy little-"

"I would." It left his mouth before he could stop it. Pansy looked wide eyed at him before she started to fill red with rage "...calm down, I was just kidding." It didn't seem to calm her down though and when his eyes flickered up to her partner he went almost as red as her. Pansy saw his reaction and clutched onto his arm tighter not uttering another word. At this point he was bluntly staring daggers at them, a million thoughts pounded into his head on how to humiliate the champion, destroy her evening but instead of fulfilling any of his desires. He didn't do anything. Deciding to let her have this night even when that happy face of hers was destroying him.

"I'd never help him work out that egg!" Hermione looked outraged. "Never. How could you say something like that - I want Harry to win the tournament. Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"

"You've got a funny way of showing it," Ron sneered, oh god was that how he looked everytime he made a scene.

"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!"

"No it isn't!" Ron yelled back. "It's about winning." At this point not only Draco was staring at them.

"Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum" But he ignored Harry too.

"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," Ron continued.

"Don't call him Vicky!" Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face. Draco started to follow her out the crowd, Pansy to distracted by Greengrass she didn't notice him depart. Entering the hall he caught a glimpse of the direction she was heading and sped up his pace. Reaching the end she was gone. Then he heard it, from the girls bathroom. Quiet sobbing.

Deja vu.

"Who there?" He walked in slowly seeing her cradled over the sink her makeup smeared. Catching sight of him in the mirror she hid her face "Go away."

His eyes somehow found the floor tile very interesting "Sorry but if I didn't come in and you were attacked by a troll. I don't know how I would live with myself."

"Please, just go, I look horrible."

Biting his cheek his eyes snapped back to her "Let me see then," he stomped up to her grabbing her chin roughly rubbing the sleeve of his dress robe on her face "Stop moving." He barked getting her still long enough to wipe all her makeup off. He inspected that it was all gone before letting her face go. "There, your more beautiful without all that makeup." Her cheeks went red.

"Stop lying. Or the long-molared Mudblood will take you seriously."

"If you think shrinking your teeth makes you more attractive, you need to hang out with less shallow people." She gave him a dull look translating into a sarcastic 'Like you?' "I say mean things sometimes, when I'm mad, you should know this by now."

"Where's your date?"

"I ditched her to make out with Hermione Granger," he cooed and she hit him.

"You will not, besides I'm with-"

"Finish those words and slip Krums juice with poison, I fucking swear it Granger." Her jaw tensed and he took a deep breath, _calm down_. He bowed extending his hand "Sorry... may I have one dance, with the beautiful Mudblood."

"Don't call me that."

He smiled staying bowed. With a heavy sigh she grabbed his hand "There's no music." he spun her around pulling her into his arms starting to hum.

"That's creepy Draco, stop"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others—

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 16: Not together

"So Weasley has a crush on you," He tried to sound casual as they danced but it came off a little to forced.

"What, no," She blushed "why would you think that?"

"Just seemed like, well, something I would pull on you," he blew air out his nose amused then raised an eyebrow when she looked deep in thought. Irritated he spun and dipped her so she was looking at him. "I was thinking about doing it to."

"But you didn't," she grabbed onto his dress robe to keep herself balanced "then again, I suppose your up to something." He faked a hurt look.

"Mrs Granger, I believe you have insulted me," he tried to keep a straight face but a smirk found its way to his lips. He pulled her up seeing she was about to fall. "You wanted me to play nice, I'm playing nice. Throw me a bone every now and again love."

"You want me to praise you for quoting Reeta Seekers article every chance you get to Harry?"

"We can't ask for miracles, I can be, extensive sometimes..." She chuckled shaking her head, he cupped her cheek lightly dragging a thumb across it "But I've been bad, maybe you should teach me a lesson?"

She pulled away rolling her eyes "should have known."

"What" he smiled.

"Just like you to try and turn a moment into a make out scene," she gave him an annoyed look "I wonder, how you do it so well though... Practice?"

He smirked "Practice? I'm sorry but how is that any of your business Miss 'I don't want to see each other anymore', or do you expect me to die lonely because you don't want to be my cupboard buddy."

Her face turned red looking as mad as the day she slapped him "Its not- but, you." Shaking her head she moved to the sink. "Your just trying to get to me."

"So I get to you?" He smiled "Want to keep me all to yourself, do you?"

"Draco-"

"Suppose I did. You know, practice," He scratch his chin nervously thinking it a good time to clarify what they had been. "Its not like you are -were- my girlfriend or anything, right?" He raised his eyebrows at her, crossing his arms as a reflex.

Silence.

He cleared his throat his eyes darting to the bathroom stalls "I didn't know if you and I-"

"No, we weren't." She shook her head in a tight lipped smile looking a little crazy with strands sticking out. "it would be stupid to think I'm the only one you have with, it would be pathetic really." His cheeks flushed red burning with anger. Did she just call me pathetic? Before he could argue he stopped himself. I've been chasing her around since the beginning of school year. Harassing her when she wouldn't give me attention. Practically begging for it really.

For a guy, that was probably pathetic.

"You couldn't expect me to be that lame." He settled for bitterly then scoffed turning his head away "Of course not, two words, Pansy Parkson." Like she'd ask Pansy. Her face went red and she started for the door but before he even caught her hand he was slapped immediately, the sound of it echoing across the bathroom walls. It stunned him, she was able to move past but he was immediately at her heels. "What the hell is your problem. Thought you didn't want me? You can't have things two ways Granger, we are entitle to other people if were not together—even if together is a cupboard."

"Fuck off Malfoy," she said turning the corner, he was about to grab her when a voice cut him off.

"Herm-own-ninny," he spun away from the edge before he could be seen "I vas looking for you."

"I'm sorry I had to fix my makeup."

"Oh...Vhat makeup?" Krum asked.

Hermione fumbled with her words "Oh, I mean take it off... I want to thank you also for asking me to the yule ball, I really appreciate it-"

"No-no Herm-own-ninny-" Krum had such a heavy accent that he wondered how Hermione understood him.

They went on and on so much he wasn't even listening anymore. Rolling his eyes he impatiently shifted his feet as they talked. Maybe he could interrupt and pretend he just arrived, this was taking to long. He peaked around the edge in time to see Krum leaning in giving her a kiss.

Everything happened so fast the last thing he remembered was the smoke from his wand and Krum flying five feet. Hermione ran to him trying to shake the champion awake but it seemed the blast knocked him out. "Draco what did you do!? What did you do!?"

"What did I do?" Putting his hand to his chest he stalked towards her "What the hell do _you_ think your doing!" he hissed.

Hermione scouted the hall "We have to get him to the infirmary. What spell did you use? Wait... I didn't hear you say anything, was that non-verbal magic?" she looked at him with a mixture of confusion and admiration "Have you been practicing?"

"Now, is really not the time," he growled "I cannot believe you let him kiss you."

"Oh? I'm not your girlfriend, as you said I have the right to kiss other people, we're not together." Wanting to strangle her he turned away taking a deep breath. She lifted him with the levitation spell hovering him ten feet in the air. "I'll tell Madam Pomfrey he tripped, there isn't any sign of-"

Granger just kissed Krum. Granger has a bigger kiss count than him.

"So you are just going to kiss random guys now, think I'll let you?"

They started walking to the hospital wing, Draco fuming behind her "He is a sweet guy, he's my date, why shouldn't I kiss him?" Turning the corner Krums head hit the edge of the wall.

"Because he isn't me!" He hissed.

"Yeah, well Pansy-"

"I never kissed Pansy for fucks sake." He felt himself turning red "I just... didn't want you to know..."

Hermione stopped turning to him looking flabbergasted "Oh..." she blinked "I wasn't talking about- I doubt you- I'm the only one? Ever?" There was a look in her eyes of—joy—relief? Salt in his wounds. Glaring at her she turned back around Krums body still unconscious following them "I'm mean we are... not together... right? So, It wasn't-"

"Shut up Granger." He snapped not wanting to talk anymore and she looked to the ground.

They stopped at the hospital wings doors in silence and he waved his hand to her dismissively stalking down the hall not even sure why he followed all the way since someone could have been seen. Maybe he wanted to make sure Krum didn't wake up and they would start making out.

On his way back to the party a certain pug face pureblood stomped up to him.

"Where were you!" Pansy huffed looking up and down the halls "where is she!"

"Who?" he asked playing dumb.

"That filthy little mudblood!" She was about to stalk passed him when he grabbed her shoulders making her focus on him.

"Why do you think she is here?" he asked masking his worry.

"You left the same time as her I know it! Don't deny it!"

He scoffed "You think I would ruin my family's name by running around with a mudblood?" He quirked and eyebrow at her smirking then looked up to see Hermione coming around the corner obliviously. He quickly turned Pansy in the opposite direction probably almost giving her whiplash "Why would I want, GRANGER-" Hermione looked up eyes growing wide, Pansy started to turn around but Draco caught her chin making her look back to him "-when I have such a pretty pureblood right here." Hermione scrunched her face starting to back away and he relaxed a little.

"You said you wished you could take her to the ball," Pansy said starting to doubt herself. Hermione put a hand to her chest with a look of awe and he pulled Pansy into a hug swishing his hand for her to go. She didn't though, she seemed to be in deep thought, then horror struck him when the witch started to walk towards them.

She was going to out him.

In a panic between Pansy's head starting to turn, Hermione taking a deep breath her walk becoming confident. He kissed Pansy, getting a quick response as she closed her eyes wrapping her arms around his neck deepening it. His eyes were open hardly responding, only looking as Hermione had stopped her mouth parting slightly. He continued to wave her away but she wasn't responding, just staring at him. Finally, she turned around standing there for a while and then walked away. When she left he pulled away from the now starry eye'd girl.

"That was, amazing," she sighed leaning into him "So ...we are, you know" She gave him a light push "together."

"I kiss you, that makes us together?...Guess you wouldn't be the only one." He scoffed. For a moment he thought he heard footsteps leaving from around the corner. She couldn't have still been there.

"Don't tell me I've fallen for a playboy," Pansy laughed smoothing his dress robe. "Let's go somewhere more private" Grabbing her hands he pulled them off.

"You will not say weird things about me being with a muggleborn, do you hear me," she nodded and he rolled his eyes "we're going back to the party, c'mon." she groaned being pulled away by the wrist.

.

.

.

For the next couple of days he didn't see Hermione around. One of these reasons was probably due to him avoiding Pansy. Like this day, this day he was hiding in in an old classroom eating his breakfast. He tore open his letter from the morning mail.

_Draco, I am so proud to hear you are dating Pansy Parkson. I've been worried you haven't gotten over that Mudblood-_

Crumbling the letter he ran a hand through his hair, Pansy told her parents we were together? Then they probably told my parents. The door handle started to turn interrupting his thoughts, he placed himself against the wall hoping somehow chameleon powers would spraticly appear in him. A familiar bushy headed know it all came sneaking in not noticing him. Smirking he picked himself off the desk carefully, swaggering behind her standing still as she backed away from the door. Placing his hands in his pocket he waited as she turned around unknowingly.

"Boo?" She dropped the books in her hands leaping away.

"Don't! Do that!"

He smirked and her face turned sour "Nice to see you too." He bit the apple he was carrying turning back to his tray. "I'm going to assume your not following me."

"Obviously." She attempted a sneer but couldn't pull it off.

"Your hiding?" He asked watching her paranoid glances to the door. "From your new boyfriend?" He'd have to wash his mouth out with soap later.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said defensively, he scoffed.

"What about you, your girlfriends looking for you," she crossed her arms with an unreadable expression.

"She's not my girlfriend," he raised an eyebrow at her as she scoffed back. "What?"

"Suppose you have a habit of kissing defenseless witches then. It's illegal you know, to kiss people without their permission." 'Hardly forced' he thought but decided it was best not to say anything since she felt the need to call Pansy 'defenseless'. "By the way, you attacked Krum with his back turned, if I was a prefect I would turn you in."

"Should have known."

She attempted to ignore him as they stood in awkward silence but couldn't "Should have known what?"

"For you to turn a reunion into a ministry court hearing." Her face contorted with anger but as she was about to start arguing the door knob shook and they both quickly tiptoed to the nearby cupboard. "Aren't you to good to hide in cupboards" he hissed receiving a glare.

"Fine you stay in there, I'll answer the door," he nestled in hearing the door unlock with a spell. Before she could say anything he covered her mouth pulling her into the cupboard quickly closing the door behind them.

Whoever it was, was looking for someone, he felt Hermione shift nevously in front of him "stop moving," he hissed taking his hand from her mouth trying to look through the crack to catch a glimpse of who it was. It was to narrow he couldn't see. The door close behind them as they left.

"Are they gone?" she whispered.

He smirked wrapping his other arm around her "no, there not." putting his finger to his lips with a quiet hush. Nodding she blushed moving uncomfortably as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He wondered how long he could keep her in here.

"So are we cupboard buddies now?"

* * *

**Authors Note:** I have no clue how long this story is gonna be lol this chapter I was a little reluctant to write because I hate the thought of them being with other people but it had to happen. Just seeing how this looks down here :)

_it was creepy in that doesn't fit your character way, and the bathroom stalls echo lol_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others—

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 17: Scarlet Woman

The whistle sounded for the champions. 'Fantastic, I have to stay here for an hour and watch a lake.' No one could see what the champions were doing under water so the event wasn't the most exciting. 'Then again' he looked on hopeful 'Potters foot could get tangled in seaweed.' Making the boy-who-lived, the-boy-who-drowned.

"Draco are you going to hogsmead later?" Pansy asked pulling the sleeve of his robe. "Were going as a group."

"A group?" The groups she tend to bring sometimes never showed up. He looked out among the crowd for Hermione but she was nowhere to be seen. Neither of them saw much of each other since the cupboard incident. Then again, she was 'a little' mad that he kept her in a cupboard until the bell sounded.

"Or we could just go with each other, get something to eat." Tossing her an annoyed glance he pulled out some chocolate frogs from his pocket.

She gave him a dull look when he handed it to her "Here."

Starting to sulk she tugged at his arm "Draco!"

"Okay! I'll go, just take someone that's not a bore. I'm trying to watch the tournament." He turned back to the uneventful lake. Pansy didn't seemed to mind though, she started talking excitedly to Greengrass making plans for 'double dates'. Thirty minutes passed by and the champions emerged one by one. Shocked to see Hermione was with Krum he started for them.

"Where are you going?" Pansy caught his sleeve.

Knowing she saw the weird timing he forced a smile "Nowhere, just thirsty."

"Me too," she looped her arm around his. Pansy was starting to catch on to his odd behavior around Granger lately; although she wouldn't say anything about it. Maybe she didn't want to believe there was a chance that pureblood Draco Malfoy was into a mudblood. Or maybe just the fact that he wasn't into her. Still her attitude towards Granger was becoming tense.

On their way to Hogwarts he could feel her staring "what?"

"Where alone, you want to finish where we left off at the Yule ball." Rubbing his arm suggestively.

"How unromantic of you Pansy, here I thought you a classy girl."

Turning red she gave a frustrated look "I was kidding... you've been quite cold to me lately, care to tell me why?"

Without responding, he continued up to the school almost falling backward when Rita Seeker appeared out of nowhere, almost as if she sprang from the ground "Watch it, you almost squished me." She scolded looking slightly worried but then it vanished when she saw the color of their uniform.

"Your an animagus!" Pansy exclaimed, Rita put a finger to her mouth winking.

"If you, say, keep this between us, fellow Slytherin. I'd be happy to write anything, interesting, you would like to say." Fellow Slytherin was the only thing he needed to hear, it would be a betrayal and a waste to sell her out. Slytherins looked after their own.

Pansy looked around to see if anyone saw "I didn't see anything, did you, Draco."

"Nope."

"Wonderful." Rita smiled "You mind taking me inside, beetle legs tend to make me slow."

.

.

The quill snapped under his fingers after reading Reetas new article. If anyone paid attention they'd noticed he wasn't amused; unlike the other Slytherins. Hermione was avoiding eye contact with him during class as she talk to Ron, which was nothing new but this time it was starting to frustrate him on a new level. To make it worse Snape read the article out loud and moved her over next to Pansy, who started whispering things under her breath that made Hermione turn red. There was nothing he could do today though.

He'd could wait.

Ready for her when she left at breakfast to meet Krum. When she got close enough he swung his arms around her making sure to cover her mouth so she didn't draw attention when he pulled her in. Letting go he flicked his wand to the door so it locked.

"I knew I'd be seeing you around," she dusted her robe off not looking surprised at all. "Your a fool if you believe anything you read."

His eyes narrowed giving her a do-you think-I'm-stupid face "I'd be a bigger idiot to not believe what my ears hear. Tell me your not thinking of actually going with Krum to Bulgaria." Raising her eyebrows she kept a confident look.

"What if I am? Are you going to stop me, hit Krum with another spell?"

"Maybe," he cocked his head thinking "Or maybe, I'll tell Rita Seeker how your constantly seducing me in empty classrooms while poor Potter and Krum are completely unaware. That would be a interesting article and trust me, your reputation as of late, it wouldn't surprise anyone."

Faking a laugh she leaned against the desk "but that would be admitting you're affectionate with a mudblood, not to mention put a end to the empty classroom sessions you love so much." She had a point. Moving towards her he could see the confidence flicker in her eyes.

"You know I'll think of something else."

"You go ahead and do that Malfoy, Rita is not allowed on Hogwarts grounds anyways and your not allowed off."

Draco smirked "Oh, she's not? How has she been getting all this juicy information then... Maybe I know something you don't." That caught her attention.

"You know how?"

"Sorry, I couldn't tell you if I wanted to. You will just have to figure it out." He pursed his lips at her with an arrogant look on his face. She rolled her eyes—she didn't believe him. "I hope you don't go though, you know that I don't want you to."

"Of course I know that."

"So don't."

"Draco."

"Please." He caught her eyes and it was like she had never heard the word before. Brushing his hand over her hair her jaw tensed "Please don't go to Bulgaria." Something flashed across her face. "Don't be with Krum anymore, I can't stand it."

She turned her face away "stop it."

"Why?"

"We don't have to hide or lie, everything is a lot easier this way."

"For you." He hissed and her face turned hard "Can you just answer me something," She looked over at him curiously "Do you love me?"

Choking on air her eyes went wide "Draco!"

"Its a simple yes or no."

"We are not talking about this!" She started for the door her face turning scarlet, he caught her arm.

"You can go, when you answer my simple question," pulling her into him he wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't move. "Give me something Granger. If you say no I'll let you leave. I wont bother you again." That was a lie but it was worth a shot. When she didn't answer it only clarified to him it wasn't a no. He grabbed her chin turning her so she was caught between the desk and him. "I love you, I can say it as many times as you want to hear it, I-"

Caught off guard when her mouth covered his in a hard kiss he mumbled against her mouth. He didn't have time to respond as she pulled away just as fast. They stared at each other as if it was the first time they saw another human being. His mouth slowly curled into a victory smile while hers faded into horror at what she did. "No, no-no-no I didn't do that."

"Yes, you did," He confirmed "Oh no, how dishonorable you are Granger, forget the formality's and just..." He smirked "Do it again."

"Your a pig." She pushed him away.

Draco laughed "No, I'm a victim of this... how did Ron say it 'scarlet woman.'" Her face turned an extra coat of red.

"Don't you call me that!" She growled and his smirk grew "You tricked me."

He scoffed his mouth dropping slightly "Your going to blame me? Maybe there is a little Slytherin in you yet." Rolling his eyes as she mumbled excuses he leaned against the desk "Your making a big deal out of nothing..." Opening his arms as an invitation "Come on, I know you want to."

"Get bent!" She yelled stomping out the class room almost blasting the door off it's hinges, not feeling in the mood to be at the receiving end of her wand today he let her go. Maybe it would be good to let her cool her head. Make her think straight about what she really wanted.

Him, he smirked wickedly.

And there was no way she'd be going anywhere with Krum anyways, her morals wouldn't let her now. With a bit of pep to his walk he started out the abused door receiving an odd look from a first year that was passing by.

.

.

Lucky for him Madam Pomfrey didn't ask questions to why he wanted to visit Hermione Granger in the Hospital Wing. "Does it hurt?" he examined her bandaged arm.

"Yes," she said moving it out of his reach then sinking into the covers out of his view "... suppose you think I deserve it."

"Of course not," His attempts to grab her arm back failed. "For someone who claims to not be dating Krum, your filled with guilt over a little kiss... we shared better, haven't we." Not getting a reply he sneered positioning his arms over her leaning to where he was sure her ear was "You kiss all your friends, or is Krum and me just special?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be."

He lifted his eyes in thought "Well I have to get to Care of Magical Creatures soon... but we still have time if you want to spend it snogging." A sharp jab to the stomach made him stumble back. "A no, would have sufficed" A few minutes passed there conversation not being more productive than it was currently.

Forgetting the time the doors to the hospital wing opened bringing him back to reality, in a panic Hermione beckoned him to hide 'if he wanted to keep his noble pureblood statue'. Groaning he ducked under the bed. Hearing Hermione mumble an 'oh no' he assumed it was Harry or Ron, but it wasn't, he knew that accent anywhere. "Herm-own-ninny, are you okay?"

"Ah, yes" she kicked her legs in front of the bed bringing the covers with her so the bottom was hidden. Suppressing another groan he rested his head on the cold ground. Having to hide from your loves boyfriend/friend, whatever the hell they were, it was annoying. "I can't move it to much though."

From the shadows he saw Krum holding her arm, something she refused to let him do. He thumped her shoe but she flicked it back in translation that said 'shut up'. Glaring he squeezed her leg. Letting out a yelp she wiggled it away.

"Iz it hurting?" Krum asked in a panicked voice.

"No-no it's fine." She squeaked, there was no way she'd out him since it would look bad. Hiding a guy under her bed, Rita Seeker could fill the Daily Prophet. A little more confident he ran his hand up her calve slowly. "Stop that!" She shouted and he saw Krum from the shadows pull away from her arm "No, I didn't mean... can you get Madam Pomfrey, it _is_ hurting." Her stocking felt good against her leg, he enjoyed it until her foot stomped his hand making him suppress a cry of pain. Hearing his footsteps fade Hermione looked under the bed grabbing him by the ear and pulling him out.

"That hurts!" He growled looking around, Krum was waiting for Madam Pomfrey who was treating a first year.

"Go now!" She hissed pushing him to the door.

"Why so he can caress you in privacy?" Her hand raised to hit him but stopped when Krum and Madam Pomfrey footsteps started their way. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he sized Krum up. Getting a good look at him, he was taller and thicker but he knew he bested him in looks by far. Holding his head high he straightened his posture so he looked a little bigger.

"Are you here to see Herm-own-ninny?" Krum asked looking surprised.

"What? No I'm not here to see _Herm-own-ninny_." His jaw clenched annoyed he couldn't say anything more.

"The teacher sent him here, to give me my work." Hermione turned to him staring intensely "Thank you, _Malfoy_." Madam Pomfrey gave them a curious look but didn't say anything. She didn't involve herself in student affairs.

"Sure, oh and Harry says he wont be able to meet you privately this time..." He arched his eyebrows giving Krum an over exaggerated sad look "you should let it go, don't let her hurt you like the others." turning to her he continued darkly "She has a thing for breaking hearts." If she had any sympathy for him it was buried deep in her furious eyes. He slapped Krums shoulder before leaving and he could hear Krum start to ask questions immediately about Harry.

"Malfoy you lying little-" he closed the door before she could finish. If she thought he was going to make this easy, she was wrong.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Here's what I got though, I was a day late because yesterday was so busy and I still had to pre-check everything 'not even sure if I got it all'. Next chapters going to be the last for this school year though. I've been think of cutting away from the main story line after Half blood Prince though and make it an AU after that.

_I'm sorry forgive me!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: **Hello there so here is chapter 18! I decided I like the it up here after all. Idk something about the disclaimer and the Authors Note together just feels right with this story. Man I have been a bit off track lately, I wrote myself into a writers block this week but here is what I got.

_Thanks for your reviews follows and favorites! 18 chapters 107 reviews WOO-HOO!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, this story is simple works in my mind for the entertainment of others—

* * *

**Draco's Web**

Chapter 18: Memories

"After Harry finishes the tournament well all meet in an empty classroom. But are you sure-"

"Yes, but if your wrong you know what were going to do, right." He tapped his wand on her head so she understood. Her lips drew tight and she nodded looking down at her own wand. "Your not going to regret it."

"No." She shook her head but the look on her face told him she wasn't sure "Are you? This is brave of you."

Draco scoffed "Not really, I tell them, they keep it to themselves and your happy. If not. I get to blast a hole into their memory's... I don't see anything brave about it... In fact I see more and more Slytherin in you every day... think, it will be hilarious if Potter believes he just arrived at Hogwarts."

"Your right, this isn't going to work- this is stupid, If I have to use it Harry and Rons memories could be damage-what am I thinking?" Him and his stupid mouth.

Putting a finger to her lips she stopped " If they really are your friends they will get it. You already promised me... besides you have already practiced this many times your practically a memory charm expert."

"I'm not, I can't do this!"

"You altered Pansys memory and didn't need practice at all," Hermione's face flashed with guilt most likely recalling the said event "if you don't want to, I'll do it. I've been practicing." Her head snapped to him immediately "Don't worry, it was Crabbe and Goyle."

She hit his arm "I cannot believe you, you are practicing, on real people?"

"I just said it was _Crabbe_ and _Goyle..._ they don't even need to remember half the stuff they do. Besides now is not the time to get sentimental on me." From the distance Neville was entering the woods waving them down. He looked nervous "Look Longbottoms telling us their done, lets go back."

_One month earlier_

"Stop it, now!" Hermione hissed and he laughed half heartedly.

"Stop what? Did I do something wrong?" The Daily Prophet slammed onto the desk in front of him. He looked down at it then back to her coldly "Like I said, did I do something wrong?"

"She's an animagus isn't she, that's how she's been going around unnoticed."

Tapping a finger to his chin he faked a deep thought "That's quite a theory you have but it would be illegal if she was not registered, right?"

"That's right," Her eyes were heated, as if she was playing an exciting game and winning. Usually it was fun to see her so riled up. "So it's something small."

"Warmer."

"I don't need your help I'll figure it out on my own." He raised his hands in surrender 'any moment now.' Her fingers tapped the desk impatiently looking over to him. "So... how are you?"

He spread his fingers to the air in amazement "voila" he said dully, making her turn red "I told you, I'm not dating Pansy... If you miss me just say it." Lately Hermione would show up accusing him of something, anything really and he knew it was because the school year was ending, there would be no more letters when he left, there would be no floo powder trips. "The only person in this room your fooling is yourself... personally, I'm tired of it."

"Tired?"

"Exhausted," he drawled "Took me a while to catch onto your game but I think I figured it out."

"Game? You think this is-"

"-Don't interrupt," He chided eyes glinting, leaning back into his chair he continued "Although shame on you. You have some cunning quality's if it wasn't for your parents-" seeing her face go from irritated to murderess he rolled his eyes back tracking "my point is that your not stupid enough to think telling everyone would work, maybe at first you did." he added as she opened her mouth to speak "some irrational part of your brain but then you knew the only problem was me and your friends, mainly me."

Hermione clapped softly "That's obvious isn't it?"

"Wait, let me finish," he tapped the end of his wand on the desk "what would happen if your friends found out? Would they hate you—tell the school? Ron's little crush on you is a major problem... but what about me, I would be shunned and disgraced not to mention my parents would probably take me from the school if anyone found out... you don't want me to tell anyone anything." She stared at him blankly. "Truth is, there's another reason you have been rejecting me lately."

"You are being ridiculous." On cue she started for the door and he blocked her "move."

"You don't want me to move." He sneered leaning his back to it. Looking frustrated she took her wand out. "Yes, blast me and leave, that solves all your problems. Let me finish Granger." Sighing she moved away from the door sitting in a chair.

"Draco," covering her face he barely heard her say it. "Don't make this hard."

"Oh is it hard for you?" He drawled again receiving a glare "Your not avoiding me because of your friends or even because I can't date you publicly." She raised her eyebrows "You don't trust me, do you. That's why you won't say those three little words you know and I know you feel..." He finished under his breath. God he felt like strangling her "you think I'm a liar, I have motives, maybe for getting in your knickers-" the imperious curse was looking tempting "-I am a Slytherin, that's what you tell yourself right?" His hands were shaking, when did he get himself so worked up. " I figured it out when I remembered you were around the corner that day at the ball. You were thinking about how I must be playing you, weren't you?"

She stared but started to fiddle with her fingers "it's not like you don't give me reasons... all the same I really don't want to lie to my friends anymore. It feels like I'm playing with them."

"Did you consider maybe I was the only one getting played with. While you were juggling your options you could be hurting more than you or your friends, do you consider me soulless?" Hermione looked ready to protest but she didn't. "My affection for you was- is real, I don't care what you are and Im not after anything. So can we end your game of cat and mouse?"

"It's not a game-"

"-Sure it is." He swayed over to her almost cat like resting both his hands on the handles of her chair "It's great fun." Rolling her eyes she tried to get off the chair but he didn't move. "Do you want me to forgive you Granger?" Her eyebrows furrowed turning to him.

"Theres nothing to forgive I wasnt doing anything wrong!" Something inside him snapped.

Grabbing her tie he pulled her up from the chair roughly "Yes, you were" Finally able to see her face with genuine surprise and a hint of fear he found himself two inches from her lips. "you are breaking my heart." he hissed.

"Draco." Hermione grabbed onto his robe his grip tighten afraid she was trying to get away. He stared into her eyes intensely for what seemed like ages tangled in a silent eye lock then he let go. She fell into the chair the room filling with silence "I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize -I shouldn't have, sorry."

"I'm not-I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just didn't know what to do...then Krum came-" He found his way to a chair tiredly. Massaging his hands to his head he groaned, the last thing he wanted was to talk about Krum "Hey look at me..." When did she make her way in front of him. "Draco, are you okay?"

He looked at her letting his arms fall. "No, I don't think I am." Running her eyes over him as if inspecting for a wound she grabbed his face and he leaned into her touch. "Please." He asked. "Let me hear you say it, if you do. I need to know I'm not insane for thinking it."

Her eyes flickered but a determined expression replaced it "I love you." He leaned in pulling her into a hug "...will you forgive me. Lets be serious about this for now on... I trust you."

"I was always serious."

The door opened and both of them pulled away, they forgot to lock it. Pansy entered she must have been looking for him. Looking petrified as she watched Hermione back away to other side of the room. Almost as if time itself halted just for this occasion, he clasp his hands together resting his elbows on the handles. "Looks like we're caught." It took a moment but Pansy's face slowly melted to anger, at the same time as Hermione they pulled out there wands.

"You filthy mudblood tramp." Pansy shouted and he pulled his wand out, some wild part of his brain didn't think she'd attack but what the hell was he supposed to do? It was wrong to attack a girl. Getting out of his chair he thought about reasoning with her, maybe he could bribe her "Wait until your father hears about this!" Instead of attacking Hermione she threw a spell his way which he blocked with a flick of his wand "Blood traitor!" Another spell flew his way and he blocked it.

"Petrificus Totalus," Hermione disarmed Pansy freezing her. Pansy fell to the ground with a thump. "What do we do! Shes going to tell everyone Draco."

"What am I supposed to do, we can't just kill her!" Pansys eyes that were still movable looked over at him terrified.

"A memory spell... The library... I'll be back, can you watch her!" Pansy looked over to her her eyes narrowing murderously.

"I don't think she's going anywhere" he bent down grabbing her wand. "Hurry though I don't need a teacher coming in."

"Hide her!"

After Hermione left he considered hiding Pansy's body but since Pansy's eyes could move it made him feel guilty, much more creeped out if any. A few minutes passed and he heard the door open feeling momentarily relived. Until he saw Neville longbottoms face, maybe they were becoming careless about the doors.

"What are you doing?" Neville said nervously. Before he could respond Neville pulled his wand out and he raised his hands in surrender. "Get away from her!"

"You don't understand Longbottom."

"Are you okay?" He asked Pansy's frozen body, muttering a counter curse Pansy sprang to her feet grabbing the wand Draco had stuffed in his robes. Not hesitating to blast him across the room. Neville looked wide eye'd not sure what to make of it, probably thinking whatever Draco did he deserved it. "Um, are you okay..."

"Peachy," She growled hitting Neville with the same spell, he went flying into a desk his wand shooting out of reach "I'll be even better when that little bitch comes back. Blood traitors-" Draco lugged for his wand her spell missed. With all the noise they were making it was a miracle a teacher hadn't showed up yet. Turning to her with his wand ready Pansy's body went ridged falling back to the floor, Hermione had arrived with a book under her arm.

"You couldn't go a little faster for merlin's sake?"

"What happened!... I thought I told you to hide her" Seeing Neville slumped against the desk she started to put it together, as did Longbottom.

Neville looked between her and Draco "Oh, that's what happen... I'm sorry, I thou-"

"Yes, I get it, nobody in this room trust me," he sneered and Hermione protested.

Neville looked down at Pansy "you can't just leave her like this."

"Were not," Hermione waved the book in her hands "Were going to modify her memory." Neville looked at them both as if they were crazy.

"You can't be serious!"

"Dead serious." Draco said rubbing his sore arm. "Unless anyone has a better idea."

"You could-can't you just..." Neville fumbled with his words as Hermione flipped through the book "it's wrong! You can't... I've known for years and I haven't said a word, you could-"

"Ask her" He drawled "does it seem like she wants to talk about it to you?" Neville's face fell. "You can help or you can get out."

.

.

"Neville whats wrong?" Hermione asked seeing Neville sweating.

"Cedrics dead," He heaved "they took Harry away, something bad has happened... This meeting will have to wait."


End file.
